Guyver and the Vampire: Power Across Dimensions
by PsychoInnovations
Summary: Sho Fukamachi has his Guyver powers ripped away and is transported to a new world. Find out how he will survive in a new school for monsters without full access to his powers! Sho x Kurumu x Moka . Rated T for language and minor violence. Based on Manga of Rosario with some AU chapters.
1. Prologue: Introductions and a Vampire

**Howdy my name is PsychoInnovations, but you can call me PI or the Main Man (shout out to my favorite DC villain!) Anyway this is the prologue to my story, which is a crossover of the 2005 anime Guyver: The Bioboosted Armour and the 2008 anime Rosario + Vampire (probably over both seasons). Please remember the words of the famous man Voltaire, "I do not agree with what you have to say, but I'll defend to the death your right to say it!" Please do not flame, as I won't flame anyone else. Leave comments, critiques, ideas, or general worshiping( kidding :D) because I've been out of the game for a long time. And please enjoy!**

**Prologue: Introduction and a Vampire**

_Hello there my name is Sho Fukamachi, but I am also known as Guyver I. In the last couple months a secret organization known as Chronos has been trying to uncover the secrets of mankind's birth. They believed the tale of our origins was held within an ancient mountain, Mt. Minakami, and that mankind was the stepping stone for a much more terrible weapon for the Creators. _

_The Creators (also called Uranus or the Advents by others) are a group of aliens that were at war eons ago, and came to the Earth and accelerated our ancient ancestors' evolution to the point of being in our current form, _Homo Sapien_. Some theorize that the Creators were actually a conglomerate of alien species and whom or what they were at war with is still a mystery to this day. Chronos and a few select others, such as myself, know that the Creators were rather curious and decided one day to bond a their everyday techno-organic suits to a human, what they got was something far more dangerous._

_When the humans were created, they were engineered to respond to all telepathic orders from any Creator, but when the human bonded with the suit it was free of it, and gained very dangerous abilities. Since humans were already weapons and when paired with the suit, they became something very dangerous. The creators called it "guyver", which in their language meant "out of control." _

_A Guyver-Unit itself is a somewhat sentient being that can act on its own if the host is in great danger and has somewhat control over itself like if the host would die is the armor was removed. The G-Unit also had the power to revive the host with even the smallest bit of organic tissue. I've experienced this once before myself, and I was a little more than freaked out when my good friend Tetsuro Segawa told me what had happened the first time I transformed into Guyver I. _

_Throughout the last couple of months, Chronos had gone public and I was in a coma after the insane battle that my other friend Agito Makishima, the Guyver III, and myself has been in with the head Zoalord Archanfel, the most powerful being I think I've ever encountered, atop Mt. Minakami. Both Guyver III and I had fired out Mega-Smashers (think giant lasers from the chest), but Archanfel has redirected them at us. I was actually killed (for a second time! I mean come on!) and the control metal of my Guyver placed my body into some sort of chrysalis. _

_A months later and after Chronos went public, Tetsuro and a few others were holed up in the city in hiding,. Agito was leading a revolution against Chronos and I was still in my coma cocoon. A few weeks passed and a Zoanoid named Zektol had found my friends and was about to kill them. Agito, as Guyver III, had been defeated and I was still comatose. However, and this is according to my friends, the chrysalis that I had been in activated and I came out in my Guyver armor, but then the cocoon erupted into some kind of new Guyver armor, the Guyver Gigantic. I battled Zektol and we both fired off intense beams of energy, I my Giga-Smashers and he fired pent up solar energy he had absorbed from the rising sun. My Giga-Smashers defeated him and I then returned to my regular Guyver armor with the Gigantic being stored in some sub-dimension that houses all G-Units. Soon after that I joined up with Agito and we eventually destroyed Chronos, save for one Zoalord named Richard Guyot. _

_So for time's sake, let's time skip up to two months ago. I was on the verge of defeating Guyot and I had once again donned the Gigantic. However, Guyot had something up his sleeve that I had never planned for. A G-Unit Remover, which was developed later by the Creators after the Guyver 0 incident eons ago. After trying to knock it away from him and failing, Guyot pinned the Remover into my chest piece and the symbiote was forcibly removed from me, but for some reason the markings on my back that indicated the Guyver's presence still remained. He then used a secret technique of his, which in essence generated a black hole and I was sucked into it, and from there our story can finally take off..._

_Present Day _

_Narisawa, Japan _

_Other-World_

Sho had finally awakened from his nap, and he came to one stunning realization. _Oh crap! I have to start school tomorrow! _Sho thought to himself as he hurriedly got dressed to go check his acceptance forms which were waiting for him in the mail. Sho however wasn't like other teenagers due to the fact that he is from another world all together. After his fight with Guyot two months prior, Sho was dropped off into another dimension, which was remarkably similar to his own. He was still on Earth as far as he could figure. Sho was about to put on his shirt, when he looked at his back and sighed as he saw the markings of the Guyver, the only testament to his life back home. He put on his shirt and went down the stairs and out the door to get the morning mail, until Sho saw his landlord, Old Man Aono. Mr. Tsukune Aono was the man who owned the housing district in which Sho resided in and had been letting Sho live there ever since their fateful meeting a few weeks after Sho's entrance into the new world.

"Ah good morning Mr. Fukamachi, you have quite the bundle today," Mr. Aono said while waving his hand, which contained Sho's mail.

"Thanks Mr. Aono," Sho thanked his landlord, "I'm hoping it contains an acceptance letter to a couple of the high schools I applied to in the area."

"Alright, well good luck in getting one, and remember that dinner is at my house tonight at 7PM so don't be late!"

"I wouldn't dream of it sir!" Sho laughed as he walked back into his home. Sho sat down at his couch and began to go through the mail. _Oh super more spam mail. _Sho thought to himself as he threw another letter into the waste bin. After sorting through everything, Sho had a stack of four acceptance letters in a pile in front of him, and he spread them out on the coffee table. He began reading the them aloud to himself.

"First one's from Narisawa High School and..." he said with suspense to no one as he took the letter opener to the envelope and pulled out the letter, "its a reject!" He tossed the letter into the waste bin.

"Our next contestant comes to us from Hiharu Boarding School and it looks like another reject for our player!" Sho mockingly stated to his pretend audience as he again tossed the letter into the waste bin.

"Our third entrant comes all the way from Konan Jr/Sr High School, lets give them a round of applause," Sho yelled to the air and continued to read the letter he pulled from the envelope, "and it looks like a no go for this player again! Ladies and gentlemen, our contestant is 0 for 3, he going to need a miracle!" Sho grabbed the last envelope from the pile and it was a blood red envelope that simply read Yōkai Academy. _I don't think I even applied to this school..huh...weird. _Sho thought to himself as he opened the letter. It read as follow:

**Dear Mr. Fukamachi, **

**The staff of Yokai Academy would like to congratulate you on your entrance into our school. Our term begins on the date August 15 of the year 2012. We hope to see you at the freshman entry ceremony, and please note that since this academy is private, we must ask that you bring your belongings as you will be required to live on campus for the duration of each term. **

**Kindest Regards,**

**The Staff of Yokai **

Sho just stared at the letter for a while before yelling at the top of his lungs.

"YESSSSS! I finally got in and what's more I get to live on campus! I better start packing because the letter says August 15, thats only..." Sho looked at his calendar which read 8/15/2012, "TODAY! Oh man I am so dead if I don't make it to this school on time!" Sho rushed up to his room and began throwing all his things together in various bags. Sho, with his baggage in tow, sprinted down to his car, which was an imported 1965 Corvette Manta Ray Concept, and stowed all his things. He then hopped into the driver's seat and drove off to the bus station that was listed in the letter he had received.

Sho raced off the freeway down the the bus depot and saw a bus with a shady looking driver and a sign that read **Yokai Academy. **Sho, after parking his car, raced up to the bus driver and handed the driver his letter of acceptance.

"All right kid, says here you've been accepted in the school, but you're going to have to leave your sweet ride here, since the only vehicle allowed on the campus is this old gal," the driver explained to Sho as he patted his bus fondly.

"That's fine with me, but just make sure when you get back that _my_ old gal is taken care of too."

"Alright kid, but what I want to know is how someone like you living in this _wretched_ place managed to snag that sweet ride." Sho gave the driver a puzzled look, but he waved Sho off, and boarded the bus. Sho promptly picked up his bags and followed the driver aboard the bus. The driver flipped the sign overhead his bus to read its destination and then pulled out of the depot.

"Okay kid, so once we reach the academy, report to the freshmen orientation and they will assign you a homeroom from there. Any other questions?" The bus driver asked Sho, who shook his head, so the bus driver reclaimed his stoic expression and continued driving. Sho looked out the window of the bus as they approached a tunnel in the side of a mountain and continued to think about what his new life at Yokai would be like and as the he entered the tunnel, darkness consumed the bus for a few seconds and then Sho's eyes lit up at what he saw next...

_Okay well this is my first fic in quite some time, and I haven't seen a whole lot of Guyver fics on here so I figured lets do it. In this story I am replacing Tsukune with Sho because I think they identify pretty much on how they use the power they have to protect their friends. I kept Tsukune as Old Man Aono just for having him as a very minor character. Other things to note are that I will not have Sho going all Guyver I the very first fight, but rather follow the Rosario + Vampire Season 1 anime rather close to cannon, but here and there I will make allusions to Guyver and maybe have it make one small appearance before its grand debut. This will primarily be a Sho and Moka pairing, but will have the haremness of the anime and I may/may not add Kurumu into the mix, probably will have a poll. Anyway please remember to review and what not! Thank a bunch. - PI_


	2. Brave New World and a Vampire

**Hey there again readers! PI here with another installment of Guyver and the Vampire, and I also have some news. I have first established a hopefully follow able update schedule of around once a week on Sundays, American Central Time. That depends though on my dastardly work schedule and my new friend and Beta ! Yup gotta make sure this story is gonna look all pretty like for you readers. Second news is the story is going to follow the Manga of Rosario + Vampire. Sho however will be a combination of Manga/Anime/My twist (mainly for comedy, since Sho is so darn serious at times) and when Season 2 rolls around for Rosario, the story will be more about how Sho reacts instead of Tsukune because I have different plans then. Anyway long winded note I know, but please remember Voltaire's words and an again enjoy...and for goodness sake review! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Brave New World and a Vampire**

_Last time on Guyver and the Vampire_

"_'__Okay kid, so once we reach the academy, report to the freshmen orientation and they will assign you a homeroom from there. Any other questions?' The bus driver asked Sho, who shook his head, so the bus driver reclaimed his stoic expression and continued driving. Sho looked out the window of the bus as they approached a tunnel in the side of a mountain and continued to think about what his new life at Yōkai would be like and as the he entered the tunnel, darkness consumed the bus for a few seconds and then Sho's eyes lit up at what he saw next..."_

_And now the continuation of our story..._

Sho was amazed at what he saw as the bus made its way down the tunnel, thousands of colors swirled together in a mixture of pure light. Sho noticed the light at the other end of the tunnel was quickly approaching, suddenly he remembered the old saying about 'lights at the end of the tunnel.' The bus passed through the end of the tunnel coming to a stop. Sho looked out at the location they were suddenly in as he stepped out of the bus and gazed along the red ocean's horizon.

_Wait..._ Sho thought to himself, _RED OCEAN?_ Sure enough, the ocean was a deep blood red and the place where he was standing was a rather dark looking cliff along the shore. Off in the distance the academy could be seen and ominous thunder clouds seemed to come out of nowhere and surround the dark looking estate. Sho turned to look back at the bus driver who was getting ready to leave.

"Be careful sonny boy," the driver said creepily to our hero, "this is one horrifying school! Oh don't look now, but I think there's a note on the lamp post." Sho turned to look at the Jack O' Lantern lamp post and heard the squealing of tires as the bus driver flipped the bus around and put the pedal to the metal and high tailed it back to the other side.

_Oh great there must be something up with this school if the creepy bus driver is freaked. Oh well, better start getting a move on to the campus_, with that final thought, Sho began walking along the only pathway he could find and headed north.

The pathway was littered with crinkled dusty leaves and rotting tombstones ran alongside the path. A noise from behind Sho made his ears perk up, but thinking it only the wind he continued on the road to the school in silence. Suddenly, the noise was closer to him and Sho whirled around to see what the rattling noise was, but what he saw made him freeze up like a deer in headlights.

"Look out! Pardon me!" A pink-haired girl on a bicycle screamed at the top of her lungs as she rocketed toward an unsuspecting Sho.

**THUD**

The girl collided with Sho and the tumbled a few yards before the finally came to rest. _Well that could have been a whole lot more painful, _Sho grumbled in his mind as he reestablished his bearings with the world. As he gathered himself, Sho noticed his hand was touching a rather provocative area of the girl who slammed into him moments ago. The former Guyver immediately blushed at the contact, but the girl seemed oblivious to it.

"Ouch...I'm terribly sorry about that, but I lost control of my bicycle due to my anemia. Are you okay?" The pinkette asked as Sho as he continued to stare at her. _Whoa..._Sho thought, _she's probably one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen! And I'm totally touching her thigh! _As that thought hit him, in classical anime fashion blood gushed from Sho's nose as he thought of how lucky he was to go to this school.

"Oh..." the girl said as she wiped the blood from his nose, and then her nose started twitching, "I can't resist…it's the scent of blood...I'm sorry but I lose control of myself when I smell that scent! I'm a vampire." Whispering the last part, the girl leaned into Sho who was still blushing like mad.

_What's going on..? _Sho was thought as felt a pinch at the base of his neck.

_**SLIIRPP...**_

"Gyahhh! What the hell was that?" Sho yelped, startled as he held onto the spot where he had just been bitten. _I just had my blood sucked! Wait…my blood's been sucked? _Sho was dumbfounded about this and the girl looked rather sad and apologetic.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I really should have asked first, but I just couldn't resist the scent! Oh by the way, I'm Moka Akashiya and it's a pleasure to meet you! Also even though I have this appearance I am a vampire," the newly dubbed Moka told Sho who just gave her a shocked look because of the fact that this gorgeous girl just told him that she was a _vampire_!

"A vampire? You mean like the blood sucking demons that really hate garlic and Twilight ruined forever? The same kind of creatures Dracula and Buffy come from? Well, that is certainly something isn't it," Sho mused to himself as Moka sweat-dropped at the way he was talking to himself.

"Yes! And again thank you so much for the treat! Your blood is _so_ yummy and full-bodied I just could go back for seconds," Moka said, noticing Sho turn white, "but I wouldn't want to ruin my appetite!" Moka held her face and was shaking back and forth in pure ecstasy as she lavished the taste of Sho's blood. The two teens continued onward to the school when Moka suddenly piped up, "Uhh...so do you really hate our kind...vampires that is?"

It was Sho's turn to sweat-drop and he chuckled nervously before replying, "There would be no point in hating vampires. Everybody is different, but that's what makes this place so great because of all the different people we are going to meet." Although Sho had no idea how true that was, Moka was delighted to hear him say that all the same.

"That's fantastic! So if you're okay with me and what I am, would you like to be friends with me? I was feeling so lonesome since I don't know anyone here at this school!" Moka said enthusiastically to her new friend while Sho looked ecstatic at her newly posed question.

_Oh yeah__.__..definitely cute! _Sho thought as he looked Moka over in the cute pose she had taken on her bike.

"Oh yes, yes, I'd _love_ to be with you! I mean that is friends with you!" Sho palmed his face as he tried again, "I'm pleased to Sho Fukamachi you and I am meet." Sho just sighed as he dramatically flailed about. He recomposed himself with a little effort and said, "My name is Sho Fukamachi and I look forward to being your friend." Moka was slightly blushing from the first thing Sho had said but none the less smiled at him and his antics.

"I'm pleased to meet you Mr. Fukamachi," Moka said with a playful wink causing Sho to look away, but Moka grabbed his hand and started to run with Sho in tow. "If we don't hurry up then we'll be late for the entrance ceremony! Please come find me afterward and we can talk some more!"

* * *

_Inside Yōkai __Academy, Homeroom 3_

_ Seriously though, what is up with the whole 'I'm a vampire' thing Moka was talking about earlier? _Sho thought to himself as he sat in his new homeroom. After the opening ceremonies for the incoming freshman ended, the students were given a quick tour of the campus and were shown to their homerooms. Sho noticed an empty seat behind him as the teacher continued to talk about the rules of the academy.

"...Mr. Fukamachi...Mr. Fukamachi...SHO FUKAMACHI!" The teacher yelled shocking a surprised Sho out of his stupor*. The class laughed at Sho as the teacher continued, "As I was saying, I would like to personally welcome you all to Yōkai Academy! As you all know I am your homeroom teacher Ms. Shizuka Nekonome, and probably more obvious is this academy is built for the sake of monsters to attend!" Everyone sat normally for a few minutes, and then one student in particular let that sink in.

_What? A school for monsters? I was getting that antsy feeling I usually get whenever a Zoanoid was around, but I just brushed it off. What if Moka was really telling the truth about being a vampire? _Sho thought as Ms. Nekonome continued.

"The Earth that we inhabit is currently dominated by humankind and in order to survive we, as monsters, must learn to adapt and peacefully coexist with the humans." The students listened on in boredom as this was pretty much old news for them. "So, for this reason while on campus you must obey the following rules: you are to remain in your human form at all times, you must never reveal your monster identity to fellow students, and there is to be no fighting on the campus of this academy." The students all looked around in boredom, but Sho was thinking hard about his situation.

_Okay so this place is supposedly built for monsters. Moka doesn't really fit the vampire bill except for she SUCKED MY BLOOD, but that aside it still doesn't add up. On the flip side of this, I'm not exactly normal either and have seen ALIENS so the existence of monsters in a PARALELL DIMENSION isn't that farfetched. Perhaps they all are really just Zoanoids, but they just named it something else? The only real problem I face is that I can't become Guyver anymore so if I do need to fight I need a few plans._

As Sho thought up ways he would contend with the monster threat should it ever arise, a cool looking fellow seated next to Sho suddenly spoke up, "Hey teach, wouldn't it be just as good to eat all those pathetic humans, and if the girls are pretty enough molest them?" Sho blanched at the horrible thoughts of his fellow student.

Ms. Nekonome brushed off the comment before replying. "Well everyone here, both teachers and students, are all monsters. There are no genuine humans here!" Sho felt a shiver run up his spine as the guy that had spoken up looked him over and licked his lips.

"Funny," the guy said, "I could've sworn I smelled one as soon as I got on campus."

"Well since this academy is concealed within a magical barrier outside the human world, we must keep it a very guarded secret. To those humans that did learn of this academy's existence, it is our policy to bring them death...or something along those lines..." Ms. Nekonome trailed off.

_Crap! So if it gets out that I really am human, then what? I'm as good as dead? Speaking of all this, how did I even get admitted to this school? Possibly because of some attachment to the Guyver I still have? It doesn't matter either way because without the Guyver I am just a pathetic weakling that can't' defend himself or his friends._ While having these thoughts, Sho's mind flashed back to when his dad had been captured by Chronos and then turned into Enzyme, a Zoanoid capable of defeating the Guyver's armor. Sho thought about how the armor had never actually left him, but due to his mental state he forced himself to shut it out thinking he had lost it. _Wait...I still have the calling marks on my back, but Guyot actually removed my Guyver, but it still feels like it's there... _A knock on the door awakened Sho from his thoughts.

"Excuse me!" A very familiar voice said from the doorway. Sho looked up to see the gorgeous vampire who had almost killed him earlier. "Sorry I'm late, but after the entrance exam I kinda' got lost on the way here."

"Oh that's fine, just take a seat!" Ms. Nekonome chirped to Moka. As Moka made her way to a desk, all the guys in the class, Sho included, just stared at her whispering things like 'She's so hot!' or 'I'm so happy I'm in this class!'. Moka seemed to not have noticed Sho as she walked toward him, or not at least until said teen spoke up.

"Moka? You're in this class?" Sho asked innocently

"Sho? Why are you here?" Moka asked Sho, until a light bulb clicked in her pink-haired head. "_Sho_! We're in the same class!" Moka leapt onto Sho giving him a big hug, all Sho could do was blink.

"Uh...Moka? People are staring," Sho muttered as Moka clung onto him. Many of the boys in the class were giving Sho death glares and a few were yelling 'Who is this guy and what's his relationship with her?'

"Oh!" Moka cried out with a giant blush as she instantly detached from Sho, "Well I better take my seat so I can get caught up!" Moka smiled at Sho and took the seat behind him. The guy sitting next to Sho let out a long 'Hmm' while the rest of the class went on.

* * *

_After class in the halls_

_ What is this? Is this a dream or reality? I feel like today has just been a dream. _Sho thought to himself as he was dragged through the hallway by Moka with his arm in between her breasts. People were staring left and right. _I guess this will work out after all. Monsters aren't that big of deal, nothing I haven't dealt with before. _As the two walked through the halls, a lot of other guys were getting worked up over Moka's closeness to Sho. While some were only complimenting Moka, others were saying 'Hey who the hell is that guy walking with her? Perhaps he will leave on his own, but if he doesn't the bastard is as good as dead!' Another guy shouted in 'Let's just kill him now!'

_Wow...bloodthirsty much? _Sho thought to himself before he saw the cool looking guy from class standing before Moka and himself.

"Your name is Moka Akashiya isn't it?" The guy asked Moka, who nodded in confirmation to his question. "Good, my name is Saizou Komiya. By the way, why are you hanging around such a loser like this guy?" He asked pointing in Sho's direction. Sho just gave him a dirty look. Many people in the crowd were muttering things about him and saying things like 'He sounds like quite the ladies' man' or 'I bet he's one of those rouge monsters, look at how shady he looks.'

Saizou continued talking to Moka, "Why don't you hang out with someone far more superior like me? Why don't we just go somewhere, just the two of us, and have a little fun? What do ya' say, why don't we go out for a bit?"

"Wha…" Was all Moka could reply before she grabbed onto Sho's arm and dragged him off at lightning speeds, "I'm sorry! I'm having fun with Sho right now!"

"Big mistake girly, I never allow a beautiful woman like you to escape me that easily," Saizou muttered to himself darkly.

_Elsewhere in the school_

Sho and Moka were still breathing heavily from the quick getaway. Moka looked over at Sho to make sure he was okay.

"That was a bit scary; the way Saizou asked me out right then and there. Are you okay Sho?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little winded is all. So, uhm Moka...why is it that you're so nice to a guy like me? I mean I'm nothing special, just your run of the mill, mediocre guy," Sho replied. _Wow__, __I've never been that straight up with anyone, let alone a girl before._

"Never say that again! You are not mediocre or anything Sho!" Sho let out a 'Huh?' to that statement. "Besides Sho...we're on bloodsucking terms now." Sho just looked at her slack-jawed before she continued, "Be proud of yourself Sho, you have amazing blood, much better than any transfusion bag could give me! It's so rich and has this sweetness that's just divine!"

Sho gave her a look of bewilderment before screaming, "What am I food?"

Moka looked rather embarrassed at this before she replied, "Well actually Sho...that was my first time with anyone." All Sho could do was give her an odd look before she continued, "You're the first person I've ever drunk blood from...my first time. It's a feeling I'll never forget!"

"Moka—" was all Sho managed to say before Moka slammed him into a wall.

"Oh I'm so embarrassed! Anyway I have a great idea, let's go check out the rest of the academy! Won't that be fun Sho? Sho?" Sho however was embedded five feet into the wall unable to give a decent reply. Moka grabbed Sho by the hand and dredged him out of his hole before they went out the door to explore the rest of campus.

* * *

_Around campus_

The two friends were slowly touring the campus as Moka dragged Sho by the hand the entire way. As they passed into the covered walkway they saw a juice machine and decided to take a break. Sho took out his money and bought himself and Moka something to drink while they sat down on a nearby bench. Sho noticed that Moka drank her drink from the side of the can with her fangs instead of actually popping the top like he had. While Sho was staring intently at Moka, she was finishing sucking her drink and then got up to throw the can away. Sho looked at her and when she got up, he caught a flash of her panties. Sho instantly blushed the exact moment Moka had turned around and she eyed him suspiciously.

"Sho, why is your face all red?" Moka asked Sho curiously. Sho nervously twiddled his thumbs while Moka gazed at him attentively.

"Oh it must be all this walking, its left me a bit flustered. That's all." Sho smiled inwardly at his little white lie, but Moka wasn't so easily fooled by this. She began tapping her foot on the ground and clenching her fists tensely.

"Are you sure that's the reason because we weren't walking all that fast or far. Sho were you...peeping at me?" Moka asked nervously before speaking again, "You know there is only one thing more that I hate than big perverts, and that's big liars! So tell me the truth!" Sho knew he'd been caught, so he looked down at the ground before looking up regrettably.

"Okay, yes, I caught a tiny glimpse of your underwear when you got up, but I wasn't intentionally looking there! Moka I've only known you for a few hours, there's no way I'd risk our friendship over something so dirty!" Sho pleaded his case, hoping Moka would forgive him. She slowly smiled and then sat back down next to him. She inched closer to Sho, causing him to give a surprised look to the pinkette.

"Okay Sho, I forgive you, but you have to do something for me." Each syllable lowly spoken, she slowly walked her fingers up Sho's arm. He gave her a nervous look as Moka slowly inched closer to his face. _Is this really happening? After only a few hours we're already doing something like this? This must be what happiness feels like! _Sho thought giddily to himself as he puckered his lips in anticipation for Moka. However our pink haired vampire slowly went down to Sho's neck and she bit him.

"Gyyyaaahh!" Sho yelped as his friend began to suck his blood. When Moka finished, she got up from where she was sitting and looked Sho right in the eye.

"C'mon Sho we have a lot more exploring to do!" She grabbed our hero's hand and dragged him off so they could finish their pseudo-tour of the academy grounds.

* * *

_In front of the dorms._

_Wow this is amazing, it's like I'm on a date with Moka. Wait__. D__ate...with MOKA? __Gah,__ get yourself together Sho, a girl like her will never go for a chump like you. _Sho was snapped out of his train of thought when Moka suddenly stopped in front of a large housing complex.

"Look Sho, this is the place where we'll be living!" Moka said, pointing to the creepy and mysterious looking building. "This building has such character with an air of dignity about it!"

"Moka, I don't know what building you're talking about, but the building I see makes a Motel 6 look like the Ritz-Carlton," Sho told her flatly, but the references were totally lost on the vampire. "Besides I don't know if I can even live here for three years."

"Oh? You don't like it Sho, even though you're a monster? Speaking of that, what is your true monster form anyway?"

_Simple my dear friend, I am a human who was infused with a symbiotic alien, and could make every other monster around here look like a bunch of puppies. _However Sho in actuality said, "Uh well...I'm ahh...you see I'm a—" Moka cut him off as she remembered the school rules.

"Oh sorry! I forgot that asking for someone's true monster form is against the rules," Moka apologized to Sho.

_Wow dodged a bullet there, _Sho thought to himself as he nodded to Moka, easily dismissing the incident.

"Speaking of true forms Moka, I really can't see you as anything except human, no offense," Sho said quickly, changing subjects to avoid having to reveal his true identity.

"None taken, you see this rosary on my chest," she said puffing her chest out, making Sho blush a bit, "…this rosary seals off most of my vampire power. If I were able to take it off, I would transform into the real thing, an evil and chilling vampire."

Sho, looking confused, looked at the rosary on her chest (and only the rosary!) and asked, "So what exactly is a rosary?" Moka tilted her head before diving into another explanation.

"Rosaries are spiritual devices that are used to seal off other-worldly powers, such as mine, within proximity. It really only works on demonic monsters like vampires or werewolves, but I suppose if a powerful enough one was created, then it would be able to seal off much greater power." Sho looked thoughtful at this. _So maybe I really didn't lose the Guyver to Guyot, or somehow I am able to __access it due to something about cross-dimensional travel and what not, and this rosary is actually sealing _my_ power because it is so powerful. _Moka continued in her explanation.

"Although a vampire's powers are sealed, we do still get a craving for blood," Moka said suggestively. She reached up to Sho's neck and took a big bite into his neck. Sho bit back a yelp and gave Moka a look when she withdrew. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist!" She said cutely with a faint blush tainting her cheeks.

"Moka we really just need to set up a schedule for when you do that!" Sho said jokingly to Moka who smiled in appreciation. "I really don't mind you biting my neck, but just a heads up would be really nice." With that the two headed into the dorm to find their room assignments. Sho ended up being on the sixth floor, which was also the top floor, toward the end of the left wing of the building. Moka was on the fourth floor, also in the left wing but more towards the center of the building. Sho and Moka soon parted ways for the night to get settled into their rooms. As Sho was hauling his bags up the stairs he accidentally bumped into a blue-haired girl.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there," Sho apologized to the girl, but she turned up her nose at him and kept on her way. Sho just shrugged and finally reached his room. He took out his key and opened the door. It was a rather spacious room with a desk, bed, and a few chairs. Sho set his things in a corner of his room, kicked off his shoes, and jumped into his rather large bed. _You know with all the monsters at this school, maybe it isn't such a good idea for me to attend here. I know Moka will probably be crushed, but I can't risk being hurt here, especially without the armor. I just need more time to think all of this through. _Sho began to drift off as he thought more on his current situation, but not before he thought back to his final fight as the Guyver I.

* * *

_Flashback – two months prior in Sho's home dimension_

Guyot was floating above Sho and Agito, both in their Gigantic forms, when Guyot charged up his gravity bomb attack and fired it at the two Guyvers. Guyver III lunged out of the way, but Guyver I was caught by the attack was thrown into a nearby hill side. As Guyot descended onto Sho, Agito fired his head beams at Guyot, causing him to go crashing into the same hillside that Sho had impacted moments earlier. Guyot flew out of the hole and flew sidelong into Agito, causing them both to crash into the ground. Guyver III jumped out of the hole and fired his sonic cannons at Guyot, who was hit directly by the attack, but was not fazed by it at all.

Back over on the hillside, Sho was managing to crawl out of the hole and realized he would need more power to defeat Guyot. Sho activated the gravity inducer on the Guyver I and flew over to where Agito and Richard were fighting. Agito saw Sho, but Guyot did not, and Agito nodded to Sho. Guyver I saw the signal and began to charge his Giga-Smashers up for an attack on an unsuspecting Zoalord. Agito jumped out of the way just as twin beams of brilliant energy lanced toward himself and Guyot. Guyot took the attack full on and after the light had died down, he was seen smoking and fallen over in a giant rut caused by the energy. Both Guyvers landed next to the crash site to inspect Guyot's current state.

"It looks like that took care of him. He shouldn't be a problem any longer," Agito said to Sho. Sho nodded in response and let the Gigantic dissolve back into its chrysalis, while Agito did the same. Both activated their gravity manipulators and started to fly off, but Sho noticed there was a rustling coming from beneath them and he looked down. Smoke was still coming off the rut, but the shadow of Guyot's form was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Guyver I felt a sharp pain at the base of his spine!

"Well, well, well, it looks like I finally have the chance to use this," Guyot said evilly. He twisted a gauntlet with sharp blade on it into Sho's back more, who screamed in response to this action. Sho suddenly felt his Guyver unit being torn away from his body and screamed even louder as the symbiotic bond with the organism was undone. The G-unit was restored back into its original housing and then it suddenly disappeared in the same brilliant light it appeared in whenever Sho called on it.

"_N__o_! What is the trickery!" Guyot screamed madly as the unit disappeared back into its sub-dimensional housing most likely forever. Sho was left on the ground, in his street clothes, panting and gasping for air. Guyot turned to face Sho, malice in his eyes. Sho began to quiver in fear, something he hadn't felt in months since donning the armor, and Guyot prepared to fire an attack. Guyver III saw this and started to race to Sho's side, but the attack, which looked like a miniature black hole, engulfed him to who knows where.

"_A__gito_!" Sho managed to shout as he was sent hurdling into the event horizon.

* * *

With that Sho awoke with a start and realized he was drenched in sweat. As he started to control his breathing, Sho went over to the desk in his room and removed his shirt. He turned around and saw that he indeed still had the markings of the Guyver on his upper back. With a sigh Sho resigned back to his bed and hoped to at least get a couple hours of sleep before the morning came.

* * *

_On campus, the following morning_

Sho tugged along the pathway to the main school building rather sluggishly due to his long night and the flash back from a couple months back when he lost the Guyver. In his hand Sho was holding a letter of withdrawal from the academy because he figured it was too dangerous to attend anymore. _I really hope I don't have to submit this letter to the office, but I don't know if I should just give up or stick it on through this nightmare. I mean if not for my sake at least for Moka's; I think she would be heartbroken if I left so unannounced. _Sho continued to wander down the path until he heard a chilling voice in the morning air.

"Hey...wait up lover boy," Saizou creepily muttered in Sho's direction. Sho turned to look at him with a flat look, before continuing on his way. Saizou, who didn't appreciate being ignored grabbed Sho by the collar and slammed him into a wall. "Listen Fukamachi, I told you to stay away from Moka Akashiya as a kind gift of mercy, but you disregarded my warning and went out and were all buddy-buddy with her! Now you're going to pay!" Saizou slammed Sho into the wall even harder than before and started speaking again, "So tell me Fukamachi, what is your true monster form?"

Sho's eyes darted from side to side as he tried to think of something to tell Saizou. _I guess I could always say I'm a Guyver I mean I doubt anyone has even heard of such a thing in this world __before anyway, well here goes nothing._ "I'm a Guyver," Sho said plainly to the taller student.

Saizou gave him a confused look before saying, "What in the hell is a Guyver? Is that just some new species of monster that's just been too good for our school before? Are you implying that by being the only one of your species here, that you're somehow better than me!" Saizou was seething at Sho, who on the other hand was just staring at the gall of the other boy.

"I never even said anything remotely close to that Saizou! I just simply answered your question, so get off of it!" Sho shouted at the enraged monster. Saizou transformed one of his hands into its monster form and swung at Sho. Sho managed to duck underneath the attack and backed away.

"Whatever _Guyver!_ Just stay away from Moka, and if you ever talk to her again the school rules won't be the only thing being broken!" Saizou shouted back to Sho as the latter dusted himself off rolling in the dirt. _It's never easy is it? _Sho thought to himself with a sigh as he picked up his letter and walked off to other parts of the building.

* * *

_Elsewhere on campus_

Sho was hurriedly walked alongside of one of the buildings with a suitcase in his hands. He came to a bench and sat down to collect his thoughts. _Well I guess it's been a good ride while it lasted, but I have to face facts here and just accept that I can't attend a place where I may die in some petty schoolyard fight. I mean Saizou had no difficulty smashing me into that wall in his human form, so who knows how much more damage he could do when he's all 'monstered' up. _Sho was broken from his thoughts when he heard footsteps approaching him. With a speed that'd make any vampire green with envy, Sho was on his feet and quickly started to walk away from his previous resting area.

"Hey Sho wait up!" Sho heard the voice of a certain pinkette call after him. Sho turned to see Moka leaping at him readying to give him a giant hug. The friends fell over in a heap as a result of this and Sho struggled to get up with Moka on top of him. As Sho looked up he saw Moka sitting atop of him, staring back into his eyes. There was a short silence between the two before Moka realized the position she was in and quickly jumped to her feet, blushing furiously. Sho, who was also blushing, got to his feet and stared at the ground, which Moka picked up on.

"Sho is something the matter?" She asked with concern in her voice. Sho looked up at Moka with a pained look in his eyes.

"Moka I can't go here anymore. This school just isn't right for a...err.. monster like me, I'd rather attend a human school. I'd feel a lot more at home there and not get into fights I couldn't ever win," Sho said sadly to his only true friend in the academy. Moka suddenly had a very angered look blaze across her face as she grabbed Sho by the shoulders.

"You can't go to some _human_ school!" Moka spat out like it left a rancid taste in her mouth. "I hate all those damn humans!" Sho gave her a shocked look before her features softened up a bit as she continued to speak. "You know...I went to a human school up until junior high. I felt so alone there, because none of the other kids believed monsters were even real. It was so tough managing through that and I never had a true friend...not like you Sho..."

"Moka..." Sho breathed almost inaudibly. "There's something you need to know about me." The pink-haired vampire gave him a look of confusion, but Sho continued anyway, "If I said...that I was a human, a being that you hate so much, would you still be my friend? Would you still try and stop me from leaving?" Moka gave him an even more confused look at the weird hypothetical questions her friend was asking.

"Sho, why would you even ask something like that? You're not a human—" Moka began before Sho cut her off.

"I am a human! I don't even know why this academy let me in!" Sho yelled at his friend. "I used to have all the power to stop anyone from harming the people I loved, and maybe that's why I was able to get into this place, but it's left me so I don't even know how I came to be here!" All the while Moka was giving Sho a shocked and betrayed looked, and Sho looked up at her, tears streaming down his face. "I was really hoping to be friends with you Moka, but that look you just had on your face says it all..." Sho turned to leave, but Moka grabbed his shoulder.

"Sho…wait...I didn't mean anything by it...I just..." Moka choked out as she was getting teary-eyed as well. Sho whipped around to look her in the eyes.

"Let go of me! I thought you hate humans, and forgive me for trying to befriend a monster!" Sho shouted at Moka, who now was crying because she was losing her only friend. Sho stormed off, leaving Moka behind.

* * *

_The bus stop_

Sho was waiting at the stop where the creepy driver always made his stop, and was thinking about his altercation with Moka. _I guess I haven't felt that close to anyone in sometime because of the whole 'you lost your friends because of the dimensional gap' thing. If I head back home, I can at least attempt to be normal again, but is this really the right thing for me to do? Moka was in tears when I told her, and what I said at the end was just so mean. What kind of jerk am I? _ As Sho was thinking the bus had arrived and the driver was just casually staring at Sho.

"So sonny boy, you're running away after all? Somehow I had the feeling that you'd just put your tail between your legs and head for the hills boy. It's all right...come aboard if you have no regrets," the driver said to Sho. Sho just looked at the driver and contemplated one last time what to do.

_Elsewhere on the campus – with Moka_

Moka was slowly walking along the path, tears in her eyes. _There's no way Sho could be leaving me. It was the first time in my life that I've ever had a real friend..._Moka's thoughts were cut short as she noticed someone standing in front of her.

"Hey, what's a pretty thing like you doing wandering all alone out here?" A cool voice said to our heroine.

"Saizou, what are you doing out here?" Moka asked her classmate cautiously. Saizou began licking his lips before he released a burst of energy. Saizou began to grow in size and he muscled out and became very, very buff.

"It seems that I want you more badly than I thought, my dear Moka Akashiya. I can't even keep my human form around you because the feeling you give me is so..._primal_," Saizou said in a raspier voice than before. "I'm going to enjoy this little violation of school rules and of you." Saizou licked Moka with his long tongue, which in turn caused her to shriek in both disgust and terror.

"SSSHHOOO!" Moka screamed at the top of her lungs, as the giant monster that was Saizou began to creep closer to her.

* * *

_Bus Stop – with Sho_

Sho gave the bus driver a nod and stepped onto the bus. Just as the doors hissed shut, Sho heard a rather loud scream followed by the calling of his name. _Moka!_ Sho thought. _She must be in trouble, but what could possibly be hurting her? _Sho tossed a few ideas around in his head until he came to the only logical conclusion. _Saizou_. Without a second thought Sho kicked the doors to the bus open, gave the driver one last look, and took off to go find Moka. At speeds that he only achieved as Guyver I...

* * *

_Back with Moka_

Saizou had pinned Moka up against a tree, she was struggling to get free from his awful grasp. Suddenly there was a rustling behind her and both of the monsters perked up at what was going on. Sho jumped out of the bushes and landed near Moka and Saizou.

"Sho you came back!" Moka yelled in pure joy that her only friend had come back to save her. Her joy quickly turned to horror as she realized that Sho could do nothing to protect himself or her.

"Moka there's something I need to say to you!" Sho shouted to her before Saizou turned to look at the former Guyver.

"The scum wants to say something to Moka? I believe I told you that the next time you talk to her, I was going to break you boy!" Saizou threw Moka aside, and lunged at Sho. Saizou grabbed Sho and threw him into the ground, causing our hero to go sliding back, throwing up dust and dirt along the way. Moka was on the ground looking on as the monster beat her only friend into the dirt. Saizou was gloating gleefully at how he was destroying Sho.

"What's wrong Guyver? Did you not think that I wouldn't be a challenge for the almighty and elusive species of Guyver? _You're weak scum_!" Saizou screamed at the hole where Sho was currently at. Moka ran over to Sho, tears rolling down her face. _Oh god, what did I get him into? I should have just left you alone after that bike crash. _Moka noticed Sho rustling in her arms, before he looked up at her with a small smirk on his face.

"I told you before Moka I'm just a worthless guy, but I realized that doesn't make me a jerk. It wasn't right running away and ending it with you like I did Moka because I do want to be your friend." Moka gasped in shock as Sho grabbed hold of her and looked up at her. "Even if you are a vampire, hate humans, or even drink my blood every other hour! It won't make a difference, because Moka the truth is...I like you!"

Saizou, having finally realized that his prey was awake, looked over at the two friends. "What are you babbling about prey? _Die_ _scum_!" With that, Saizou kicked Moka and Sho and sent the two flying. Sho had his hand on Moka's rosary when the kicked was ensued and he managed to knock it off of its chain. Moka looked down at her chest with a frightened look. _What...the rosary...it came off? _This was her last thought before a brilliant light engulfed the teen. Saizou and Sho were blasted away from the sudden release of energy and Sho noticed his back started to burn in white hot pain.

"What is this? Who is that?" Sho murmured, as the light dissipated from the area. Revealed at the center was a taller woman with pristine silver hair. Her eyes were as red as the ocean around them and she had rather pronounced fangs. This woman was far more developed than the Moka Sho knew. She turned to look over at Saizou who was paralyzed with fear.

"You want me do you? Well then, why don't you come take me by force!" The new Moka yelled to the lumbering beast still frozen in terror. She leaped into the air and struck the hulking monster with a powerful roundhouse kick* sending him spiraling into a tree. "Learn your place!" Moka yelled at the downed monster before running at him full speed. She again leaped into the air, but this time came down on the monster's face with a very rough ax-kick. With a groan, it appeared that Saizou was out for the count. Sho all the while had been watching from his place on the ground.

_Good God, what is that powerful aura she__'s__ giving off? She__'__s a completely different person from the Moka that I've befriended. _The vampire approached Sho and reached down to help the boy to his feet.

"You're not scared of me are you?" Moka asked Sho, as she reached for him. Sho flinched slightly, but realized that Moka was attempting to grab the rosary from his grasp. Sho had completely forgotten that he was still holding onto it. "Don't be so worried Sho, I have no intentions of hurting you. Your blood is very delicious to my other half; there would be no reason for me to harm you..." Moka was cut off by an abrupt noise from behind the two friends, when they saw Saizou leap up from his resting place.

"_No_, but I have every intention of _harming_ you!" Saizou yelled loudly as he rushed the vampire. With a roll of her eyes, Moka ducked under Saizou's lunge suddenly feeling a sharp pang arc up her whole body. _Water...it had to be water._ With that thought, Moka fell to the ground, leaving a confused Sho standing there.

"Moka! What happened to you? It's just water, get up!" Sho shouted as Moka tumbled to the Earth. Moka struggled to gaze up at Sho with a desperate look in her eye.

"Sho, water has a purifying effect on vampires! It instantly drains us of our strength. Right now I am weaker than even my dormant self! You need to get out of here and leave me behind, I'll try to slow this rouge monster down, but I can't have you get in my way! _Go_ Sho! _G__et out of here_!" Moka urgently ordered Sho, before she tried to get to her feet. She slumped back down to the ground. Sho rushed to her side and tried to help her up, but she pushed him away. Saizou, growing bored of the current situation, decided to make light of Moka's predicament and lumbered over to the duo.

"Well, well, it looks like even a rouge monster like myself can topple a titan like the super monster vampire! All it took was a little water and you went down like a fish out of one! It's really ironic how something so common and simple can take down something so powerful and legendary," Saizou gloated to the two, while he closed in on them. Sho suddenly rushed in between the monster and his friend and threw his arms up like a cross. Saizou arched an eyebrow and then laughed. "You really think someone as pathetic as you can stop me, boy? If you're so eager to die, then who am I to deny your request!" With those mocking last words, Saizou rushed Sho, who crossed his arms in anticipation and sent our hero flying into a tree. Saizou grabbed Sho by the leg and started to fling him side to side in between two different trees. Sho yelled in pain as he felt his ribs snap.

Moka, still in her vampire form watched Sho take a beating for her. _Why would he do such a thing? He barely knows my dormant self, let alone me, so why would he do something __as__ idiotic as try to protect me? _Moka saw Saizou lift up her other half's friend and slam him into the ground. She winced at this. Sho slowly got back up from the ground and again crossed his arms in front of Saizou in defiance. Saizou again just laughed at this and went to punch Sho, most likely a killing blow. Time seemed to slow down for Sho as he thought. _Well is this really how it's going to end? __S__till __trying__ to protect my friends despite my obvious lack in power? I guess it's been a good ride, but now it looks like I've met my end here and this big boy is going to finish me off._ Sho glanced at Moka, who was still powerless on the ground. She looked up at him and their eyes locked. _I never really got to know Moka, or this other Moka, but I know that we would have been great friends. I guess that's what happens when you lose power. You can't protect anyone. I'm sorry Tetsuro...Mizuki...Agito...Mirakami...Moka... I couldn't be there for you then and certainly not now. _Sho saw the Saizou closing in on him ready to finish him off in a single blow. _Worst of all__,__ I'm sorry Dad...I couldn't stop Chronos from changing you and as a result I lost you! I slaughtered you just like any other Zoanoid and I couldn't stop the Guyver from doing it! _Sho felt a sharp pain attack his upper back before a very familiar sensation rushed to him. _I need to protect Moka from this guy, if I can do that then maybe I can still atone for my sin__._ His final thoughts brought a rush of power that overtook Sho!

Saizou was almost on Sho when a brilliant light flashed. Saizou thought that it was Moka returning to her human-half, but when he saw the silver haired vampire still kneeling on the ground his eyes turned to his other prey. Sho! Sho was now standing before Saizou, his head drooping and his breathing ragged. Moka looked on with awe as Sho glowed. _Is this Sho's true monster form, but that makes no sense at all, _Moka thought as she recalled her other-half's memory of Sho's confession earlier in the day. _If he has powers, then he certainly is no human I've ever seen. _Sho suddenly looked up at Saizou with a smirk on his face.

"So Saizou, you wanted to know the power of a Guyver? I don't know how this is happening, but you're about to experience it firsthand. You belittle me in front of my friend. You attack her when she's defenseless and then try to take her by force. I was thinking I was going to die here, but when my powers returned to me, it is you who is going to die Saizou Komiya! I will protect my friend from you and you will pay!" Sho glanced over at Moka, who had managed to get to her feet, the effects of the water still clearly paining her though. "Moka, no matter what I am about to do, remember that you are my friend...no both of you. Both Mokas are my friend and I will protect them or will die trying!" The light intensified behind Sho and both other monsters shaded their eyes to see what was happening. "_Guyver_!" Sho yelled in righteous fury as the light magnified further and engulfed him in its brilliance. Sho was covered by the familiar armor that had attacked him so many months ago, at that fateful encounter at the lake.

When the light dispersed, Moka and Saizou took a gander at the new being who stood before them. Standing before them was a being that was slightly taller than Sho was. The being was mainly a steel blue color with dark navy fibrous spindles of muscle along the inner thighs and inner upper arms. On the elbows of the armor were spikes that jutted off at an angle. The helmet of the armor had a large dorsal fin coming from the forehead curving the length of his skull. There was a silver metal in the center of the forehead as well and another located at the waist where one would typically find a belt buckle. As the being stepped forward, a super-heated gas was expelled from the face piece. Saizou started backing up at the sight of his new foe. Moka just stared on in wonderment at her friend's sudden transformation. Guyver I looked up at Saizou and simply stared.

"What…what are you?" Saizou stuttered in fear as the Guyver approached him. The medal in Guyver I's center glowed as he floated above Saizou, more for intimidation than anything. _He can fly? _Moka thought. _Not even many vampires can fly_. Saizou snapped out of his stupor and growled at the Guyver. "So you changed Fukamachi big deal. It's not going to save you from the beat down that I have in store for you. I was going easy because I thought mercy would teach you to stay out of my way, but now the gauntlets have been thrown down and I'm going all out!" Saizou grabbed for Sho's ankle, but the Guyver flew up out of the rouge's reach causing Saizou to crash into the ground below.

"Really Saizou, is that all you have?" This caused the monster to roar in anger, and he again charged Guyver I. Sho dropped to the ground as Saizou lunged at him causing him to fly over him, missing the former-former Guyver and barreling into a tree. Sho then turned to face the monster and suddenly a high pitch noise filled the area. Saizou gripped his head in agony as the noise became more intense. _Damn this bastard is tough. I don't want to overdo the __Sonics__ otherwise I may cause him to explode. _Sho thought as he slightly upped the power on his sonic vibrations. "Saizou! Give up and I'll spare you!" Sho shouted to the monster.

"_Never_! I'll never surrender to a weakling like you!" Saizou growled in defiance as he lunged at Sho and clipped him with a left hook to the head. The noise stopped and Sho went skidding along the dirt into yet another tree*. "You see boy? I can't be stopped by anything you can throw at me!" Saizou walked over to where Sho had landed, but when the dust cleared Guyver I was nowhere in sight.

"That's because you've only seen one of my attacks!" Sho yelled below to Saizou as he floated above him. "Why don't you try this on for size!" The blades on Sho's arms started to glow and extended outward. Guyver I dove at the monster and put his arms in front of his face. The blades did the rest of the work. Saizou howled in pain as his left arm was cut off. "Do you surrender now, _boy_? Saizou, I can easily kill you with anything else I have, but I have something you never did. _Mercy_. Don't you go near Moka again or you'll answer to me next time," Sho promised to the hulking beast, who passed out from blood loss and reverted to his human form. Sho walked over to Moka and helped the vampire to her feet.

"Sho...what are you?" The vampire asked her friend. Sho looked at her before a brilliant light enveloped him. When it died down, the armor was gone, and in its place was just plain old Sho Fukamachi.

"I'm just a human, like I told you. I left out the part though where a crazy semi-sentient armor latched onto me and I gained the ability to bio-boost into the armor whenever I was in trouble," Sho said sheepishly. Moka looked at the boy with piqued curiosity, but fought it down enough to where she could speak again.

"I guess you owe me an explanation next time I get called out, but for now I think it's time the other me is awakened. Goodbye for now Sho Fukamachi, and thank you for saving my life." With that Moka put on the rosary and was engulfed by a blinding light. After it died down, the pink-haired Moka Akashiya was in her place and as she fell over Sho caught her. She stirred and looked up at Sho. "Like my other-self said Sho, you owe me an explanation..." with that she fell back asleep in Sho's arms. Sho lifted Moka bridal style and slowly made his way back to campus, pondering how on Earth the Guyver made its miraculous return when it did.

* * *

_In the school – the next day._

_ I guess, just like that the curtain has opened on this bizarre new life I've entered here at this academy. I still need to do further research into how I accessed the Guyver after all these months and if I can even get at it again. _Sho was walking along in the halls when he suddenly felt a tug on his jacket. Sho turned around and Moka jumped onto him and trapped him in a giant hug. The two fell to the ground as their fellow classmates gave them odd and jealous looks. _ But I guess things can't be all bad around here, after all I think I may have found the diamond in the rough. _Sho thought as looked up at his friend who was still on top of him. Moka realized she was still in contact with Sho, they both blushed at this. Moka got up from atop Sho and then helped him up.

"I just wanted to thank you for yesterday Sho! My other-half and I had a discussion...and we've decided that you're our exclusive supply for blood!" Moka exclaimed with great exuberance in her voice . Sho just sweat-dropped at his proclamation, but smiled all the same.

"Moka, I'm just glad you're all right from yesterday, and we will need to talk about that later on, but for now, let's just get to class so Ms. Nekonome won't have our butts." Moka nodded in agreement, and grabbed Sho by the arm, placed it in between her bosom and lead him down the hallway.

_Yep, __it's__ going to be a crazy ride that's for sure. Hopefully I can make more friends along the way at this school and maybe the Guyver will come back. I guess in this new world it is indeed a wonder._ _There are many different creatures__, __O what a brave new world indeed..._

* * *

**Well folks that wraps up chapter 1 quite nicely. I've decided to name the chapters in the anime fashion with the name of it followed with 'and a vampire'. Tell me how you like this. Also on the topic of names I'm really big into older literature and this chapter title was taken from a Shakespearean play titled 'The Tempest'. It is a rather famous quote within the play, said by a girl who has been stranded on an island her life, and is commenting on how everything is so strange and new. Anyway just a fun fact. I may do this for the next couple chapters, and if you can name the play or work the chapter is deviated from, by all means tell me in a review and I'll give you a shout out! Ah yes...reviews! Make sure you leave them, be it for good, for bad, or for suggestions. Whatever is on your mind I wanna hear from you! Thank you again for reading my story and be on the look out for new chapters. Hopefully weekly but who knows.., work's a jerkface like that and messes up my schedule. Anyway peace out readers and keep on rocking. And a note on the asterisks, I had them originally in there as the random Mr. Kho interuptions, but my beta thought it necessary to asterisk them, so look below for Mr. Ko!**

**~PI**

_* try saying that five times fast whee! _

*Man Chuck Norris would be proud whee!

*Boy the gardener's going to be pissed whee!


	3. The Mockingbird and a Vampire

**Howdy once again readers! I'm glad you've decided to stick around and enjoy the ride once more on our exciting adventure into the crossing of two amazing series. The last chapter got out a little later than planned, and as I am writing this I hope that this chapter gets out in a timely fashion. It should be noted that my bold author's notes are usually just plans and are usually written at the beginning of each chapter. The bold at the end are my closing thoughts and maybe follow-ups or corrections to these notes. Anyway, this chapter has us meeting the amazing (and my personal favorite from the Manga) character Kurumu Kurono, a succubus who comes to the school to cause a little trouble. For those of you wondering, I initially had Shō going to be able to go Guyver in some big epic showdown at the end of the Security Force Arc, but I think the action in these chapters can be expanded more with Guyver, since Moka usually just wipes the floor with anyone in like under a minute. Comments on this at all? Now I will only have Shō be able to go Guyver in dire situations or under extreme stress (like the Hulk :D) Anyway sorry for the like 2 month hiatus, lot of stuff be going down in life...anyway should be back on track since I quit my horrid job! Anyway sorry about the late late post, but please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 02: The Mockingbird and a Vampire**

_Last time on Guyver and the Vampire_

"_I just wanted to thank you for yesterday Shō! My other-half and I had a discussion...and we've decided that you're our exclusive supply for blood!" Moka exclaimed with great exuberance in her voice . Shō just sweat-dropped at this proclamation, but smiled all the same._

_ "Moka, I'm just glad you're all right from yesterday, and we will need to talk about that later on, but for now, let's just get to class so Ms. Nekonome won't have our butts." Moka nodded in agreement, and grabbed Shō by the arm, placed it in between her bosom and lead him down the hallway._

_Yep, it's going to be a crazy ride that's for sure. Hopefully I can make more friends along the way at this school and maybe the Guyver will come back. I guess in this new world it is indeed a wonder. There are many different creatures, O what a brave new world indeed..._

_And now the continuation of our story..._

* * *

It was another morning on the campus of Yōkai Academy, as Shō was walking along toward his first class of the day. Many students were still giving the boy sidelong looks as rumors of his fight with Saizou had been floating around since the fight nearly a week ago. Rumors ranged from the believable: Shō was a higher classed monster that just out-powered Saizou, or to the extreme, like Shō was S-Class Ultra Monster who merely blinked and Saizou was knocked out. Shō simply rolled his eyes at the way the other students were gossiping about him.

Suddenly, there was a silence that seemed to sweep over all in the immediate area. Shō looked around to see the source of what caused this silence to incur, and when his eyes fell on said source, Shō just sighed. _'That explains it,'_ Shō thought to himself as he saw his friend Moka Akashiya walk into the courtyard. All of the male students were in a flurry of excitement as they saw "the academy's number one beauty" stroll by. Shō saw Moka approaching him and waved.

"Good morning Moka," Shō greeted pleasantly. Moka looked his way and gave a little 'oh' in acknowledgment before another little light bulb clicked in her pink-haired head.

"Morning Shō!" Moka squealed in excitement as she launched herself at the boy. The other male students looked flabbergasted at her show of affection for Shō, and Shō was knocked down from the tackle, and once again found himself precariously underneath a certain vampire. Shō's fellow male classmates could be heard yelling things like 'There's that guy with Moka again!' or 'Just what kind of relationship does he have with our Moka?' The friends on the ground however still hadn't moved from their current position, but this time it was Moka that took the initiative and got up before Shō noticed her ever intensifying blush. Far removed from the crowd and in the shadows, a girl was leering at the two and with dissatisfaction let out a tiny 'hmf'.

As Moka helped Shō to his feet, she looked her friend over and gave a little frown. _'There's something he's not telling me about this Guyver he can turn into. I think I'll need to corral him into another explanation later tonight.'_ Shō gave Moka an odd look as she appeared to be spacing out. Shō was also having thoughts of his own. _'This must fate playing some kind of trick on me; I mean I'm a human enrolled at a school for monsters! I mean sure I'm a human that can don a highly advanced bio-armor, but still none the less a human. I want to grow closer to Moka...I guess that's the only reason I keep coming to this crazy place.'_ Moka finally snapped out of her trance and looked over to Shō.

"Hey Shō? I know it must be really lonely here, with you being the only human and all. So that's why I've decided that if there is anything I can do for you, just tell me okay?" Moka said shyly to a blushing Shō.

"Moka...why are you doing this for me?" Shō asked quietly to which Moka shifted slightly before giving her reply.

"Why? Because...I...I..." Moka stuttered very softly as she inched closer to our hero, "Ever since you saved me from Saizou I can't stop thinking about how great a friend you are..." Moka started getting really close to Shō's face, who in turn thought _'Oh boy...here comes the blood sucking.'_ Shō closed his eyes and waited for the sharp bought of pain that accompanied the bite, but when none came he opened his eyes. Right as he did so, Moka leaned forward, her lips parted, and she gently continued her venture to Shō's face. _'Oh man, what's happen-'_ Shō's thoughts were cut off as Moka's lips clashed with his own in a short, light kiss. As the two pulled away, each having a faint blush on their faces, Moka looked away. Moka was about to say something, but Shō suddenly stood up.

"I'm sorry Moka, but I have to go!" Shō said loudly before running off. Moka looked away as Shō ran off, with tears welling up in her eyes. _'What did I do wrong...oh Shō...' _with that thought Moka got up and started heading to class, wiping the tears from her eyes.

* * *

_Elsewhere on campus_

Shō had his hands stuffed in his pockets, as he slowly walked down a random trail on the campus of Yōkai . He had a disgruntled look upon his face and his posture was rather mopey. _ 'What was that kiss even about? I know Moka had said that I was her exclusive supply for blood, which had me worried, but what now? I know she's not just hanging out with me for my blood if that kiss was any indication.' _Shō thought to himself as he continued along his path until he noticed someone doubled over on the ground in pain. Shō rushed over to see if he could help at all, and he came upon a blue-haired girl._ 'She looks familiar...I swear I've seen her before.'_ Putting that thought down Shō walked over to where the girl was.

"Uh, Miss are you alright?" Shō cautiously asked the bluenette, who in turn looked up at Shō with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Help me please...I just suddenly felt very light-headed and ill. I think I need to go to the nurse's office," the girl said quietly. Shō nodded and moved to help the girl to her feet. Shō noticed a soft moan coming from the girl as he helped her to her feet, but he thought nothing of it. When the girl was at her feet, Shō moved to guide her to the nurse's office.

* * *

_Elsewhere on campus_

"Thank you again for helping me," the girl thanked Shō, "I've always been prone to those kinds of attacks because of a...condition I have. Sometimes it just feels like my chest is about to explode!" With that last statement, the girl thrust her ample bosom into Shō's body, which caused the boy to blush profusely. _'Well it certainly does feel like it's about to explode! Is this really happening to me? I mean they're so big and soft – wait what am I thinking, I'm such an idiot! Moka is the one that just kissed you and now you're already thinking about this new girl whose name you don't even know!' _Shō thought to himself before the girl caught his attention again. "Hey Shō, look into my eyes. My name is Kurumu Kurono and I hope we can be great friends!"

Shō looked into Kurumu's eyes and noticed they started to shimmer a bit. 'H_ey what's with me? Why do I have the sudden urge to hold her and never let go?'_ Shō thought as the feelings he was getting began to intensify. Kurumu noticed that something was wrong, and with a frown her eyes began to glow slightly brighter. Shō felt the rush of the previous feeling come back tenfold, but still was able to put it out of his mind.

"What are you trying to do to me?" Shō cautiously asked the girl still in his arms. The girl blinked in genuine surprise before quickly recomposing herself.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I do know that you helped me out, and I think that my big hero deserves some kind of reward," Kurumu said with a bit of a sultry tone toward the end of her statement. Shō's posture suddenly went rigid as Kurumu started to move in closer to his body and he noticed she was breathing heavily. Shō fidgeted in her grasp, but there wasn't a lot he could do at that point. Unbeknownst to the two a certain pink-haired vampire was watching them from the distance.

Moka too suddenly went very rigid in her stance, but for entirely different reasons. 'W_ho is that girl, and why is she so close to Shō?'_ As Moka was thinking this, Kurumu started moving very closely to Shō's face, the same way Moka had earlier. Well that was all Moka needed to see, as she ran away from the scene with more tears welling up in her eyes. _'Why Shō? Are you trying to hurt me?'_ With that thought Moka ran away from the scene. Shō and Kurumu never noticed her presence, but Shō did push the girl before him away from him, before she managed to land her _reward_.

"Listen Kurumu, I barely know you and I don't deserve a kiss from you! I think we should slow way down and be friends, okay?" Shō asked the girl, who looked completely flabbergasted that he wasn't jumping all over her at that moment.

"I suppose that will have to do for now," she said simply before walking away with a little 'hmf'. Shō was just left standing there confused.

* * *

_Within the halls of the academy_

As her fellow classmates were passing her by, Moka was leaning up against a wall with a confused and saddened look upon her face. _'Why were they all over each other like that, and what's wrong with me? Why am I so hurt by this? Does Shō think that I just want him for his blood...no I kissed him and I know he's not that dense, but just who was that girl that was so close to him?'_ Moka was pulled from her thoughts as a voice caught her attention.

"_**Stay sharp, this isn't the time to be felling glum, you're being targeted by a potential enemy!**_" The unknown voice said. Moka started looking around the hallway to sense the direction of the voice that had been talking to her.

"Huh? Who said that? Where was that voice coming from-" Moka said aloud before she was interrupted by another new voice, but this time she was able to discern the location of this one much more easily.

"You are a vampire, correct?" A feminine voice from above questioned Moka, who looked up to see the girl that was with Shō earlier sitting on the stairwell railing. "At least that's what the rumors are saying Moka Akashiya!" Kurumu then jumped down from her current position and landed in front of the pink-haired vampire.

"You...you were the one with Shō earlier! I don't know what you're trying to pull-" Moka started to say to the bluenette, but was soon drowned out by the male population that inhabited the hallway with their shouts of admiration. Kurumu walked closer to Moka and leaned in.

"I am Kurumu Kurono, a succubus, and I am here to defeat you, Moka Akashiya."

"Wait isn't it against the school rules to reveal your monster form to others?" Moka tried to get an edge in the conversation, but was soon again interrupted by Kurumu.

"I can't stand it anymore! You are the biggest eyesore in the way of my master plan!" Kurumu yelled.

"Pl-plan? What plan?" Moka asked the bluenette. Kurumu let out a little 'huhu' before she continued.

"Yes, my plan is to make every man in this school my little love slave. This is the Yōkai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!" Moka and a few other female students just froze up at her declaration. "My plan was perfection too; I should have every guy in this school after me, and only me. However Moka, the guys in this academy are fantasizing about you instead of me! There is no way I can allow you to get away with this because I could never lose in a battle of feminine charm! That's why I've determined the only way to defeat you is by stealing Shō Fukamachi away from you!"

"Wait, leave Shō out of this! He has nothing to do with this!" Moka yelled at Kurumu, but she simply ignored the vampire. Kurumu turned to face Moka before addressing her again.

"I knew it from the beginning when we were really close; he has a really good scent. Almost like a _human_." Moka started getting a nervous look at that declaration, but tried to maintain a composed look. "Is his blood delicious? That's all you are using him for isn't it? The look on your face when I take him away will be such a joy!" Kurumu said with much fervor. Moka paled at that.

"No…you don't understand I'm not using him..." she trailed off as they both heard fast-approaching footsteps.

"Moka!" Shō yelled as he ran up towards the two girls. "I'm sorry for running off like I did during our…er...conversation earlier. Um…Moka there's something I'd really like to apologize for," Shō said, which put a hopeful look on Moka's face. Shō started to say something, before he was completely blindsided by a blue-haired blur.

"Oh it's SSHHOOO! Thank you for saving me earlier!" Kurumu said as she fervently rubbed her body on Shō's. Shō's face flooded with red as Kurumu actions sent his hormones racing. Shō managed to get out of her tight grasp slightly.

"Kurumu wh-what are you doing here? Wait, I came to apologize to Moka, so let me go!" Shō helplessly begged the girl who was currently wrapped around him like a koala bear. Moka was standing rather stoically, fuming all the while. Shō noticed her aggravation and finally managed to pry Kurumu from himself.

"What is with you..? You seem so worried about someone, and yet you let her climb all over you," Moka muttered under her breath, very heatedly.

_'Oh crap...I think Moka is really pissed!'_ Shō thought to himself, _'I wonder if this is because I haven't apologized for running off from that...kiss...earlier?'_ Shō stood there in thought until Moka's voice caught his attention again.

"Shō you need to stay away from her, she's nothing but trouble! I know what happened this morning threw you for a loop, but she is bad news."

Kurumu, still standing next to Shō, started to sway dizzily. "How...awful...how can you say such things Moka? A-ah, I'm getting weak again Shō, please...take me to the infirmary," she said as she fell into Shō.

"Kurumu!" Shō yelled as he moved to catch her from hitting the ground. Shō moved to shift her in his arms and then they locked eyes. _'Gah, it's happening again, that sensation to never let her go is so overwhelming! I have to push through this though, whatever this is, it is just a trick of the mind and it's a good thing I don't succumb to those very easily.'_ Shō snapped out of that temporary lapse in judgment and helped Kurumu up.

"Shō you have to believe me...That girl in your arms is dangerous! She's going to try and eat you or something!" Moka tried to tell Shō, but Kurumu looked over at her.

"Moka, the only one I see doing any eating around here is you, sucking his blood. If you're going to point any fingers at all I think they should only be at you, because all I see here is a vampire trying to seduce poor Shō, just so you can suck him dry," Kurumu said venomously. Moka's eyes started welling up with tears. Shō let go of Kurumu and moved to try and comfort Moka, but she pushed him away and took off down the hallway. Shō looked on after her, a look of sadness upon his features. He moved to help stabilize Kurumu again and helped her walk off to the infirmary with only one thing on his mind. _'Moka...'_

* * *

_In the Infirmary_

Shō and Kurumu were sitting alone in one of the rooms, with Kurumu sitting upon the bed, a look of triumph on her face and Shō sitting in a chair looking depressed. It may have been silent in the room, but Kurumu's mind was a different story. 'Yahoo! I did it, I finally did it! I made that annoying pain Moka cry! I mean did you see her pathetic crying face! I can't take it, it was just so great!' She glanced over towards Shō, _'Now I just need to make Shō my slave, and I win.'_

"Oh Shō..." Kurumu started to say, but she noticed Shō was zoned out in his own thoughts.

_'...Was it something I said? Why did Moka run off crying like that, I don't think Kurumu said anything to set her off, but that look she gave me just always puts me on the fritz.' _Shō looked up as he heard his name called again by the blue-haired temptress sitting next to him. Kurumu moved to sit up on her knees and then she leaned forward. Shō felt her grab him by the neck and pull him into a strong yet gentle embrace...until he noticed where his face was. Shō was face-deep in Kurumu's cleavage as she stroked the back of his head. _'What's going on? I guess I was just in a fight with Moka, and now Kurumu is taking me to second base? Just what is up with my day?'_ Shō thought.

"You're sad aren't you Shō? I'm sorry...Kurumu will make it all better..." She said in a low whisper.

* * *

_Around the campus – with Moka._

Moka was sitting outside the school on the steps to one of its many entrances, her eyes still red from the crying she had done over what that spiteful blue-haired girl had said to her about Shō. 'What am I to Shō? Do I really just want to suck his blood, or is it something more?' Moka continued to sit in silence until a voice spoke up.

"_**Stop sulking naïve one...the one you desire is simply being manipulated**_," the voice said, coming from the rosary around the vampire's neck.

"What..?" Moka asked quietly. The rosary around her neck started to quiver slightly as she felt the presence return. "Who are you and what do you mean?" Moka asked the rosary voice.

"_**It's called a charm – the tool a succubus or incubus uses – it is a sorcery which turns a member of the opposite sex into a slave, and as for who I am, I am you, but not you. We are two sides of the same coin, you being the more humane dominant self, due to the rosary's power, and I am the sealed-away, vampire Moka**_," the newly identified Inner-Moka stated, she allowed Moka to soak this up before continuing, "_**This succubus is a monster that seduces males, and if any male should receive her kiss, then he will eternally be hers. In light of this news, I suggest you hurry to save him, as we may have need of him for food...and if fate allows, mating in the future**__._"

Moka turned beet red at the last comment from her inner-self, but she stood up and started running toward to the infirmary. _'I hope I'm not too late...'_

* * *

_Back at the infirmary – with Shō & Kurumu._

Kurumu was sitting atop Shō, who was now lying in the bed that Kurumu had previously been occupying. Kurumu had a blush on her face, as she slowly started in for Shō's face, which was equally as red from the contact.

"Kurumu..." Shō said, but didn't get any more out as Kurumu cupped his face with her hands, and pulled him closer._ 'There's that feeling again, but this time I don't know if I can restrain myself! She is flooding this feeling into my core and I can't really believe that I've held out for even this long. If I don't do something soon, then who knows what will happen!'_ Shō thought nervously as he froze up under her grasp.

Kurumu was having thoughts of her own_. 'With this kiss I will secure Shō as my own... I can beat Moka Akashiya! I just need to get him to stop resisting me and my charm should work its 'charm', fuhuhuhu,'_ Kurumu mentally chuckled at her clever pun, and then stared Shō deeply in the eyes. Shō shook off the weird feeling, but when he noticed her gaze again, the feeling of want rushed back into his mind, Shō actually cringed. Kurumu was throwing all her power into this charm and the Guyver's ability to resist mind-control had gone unused for so long, that it was overwhelmed and Shō finally gave in to his desires...

Moka burst into the room at a terrifying speed, and skidded to a halt at the sight she was seeing unfold before her. "Shō! _NO_!" Moka screamed, but her cry came seconds too late. Kurumu's lips connected with Shō's as they passionately let their emotions out. Moka stood there as the boy she had kissed earlier was now with another. This was just too much for the pinkette and she let out a cry of what seemed anguish and rage. She gripped the rosary in her hand and attempted to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge.

Shō stopped his intimate moment with Kurumu and was snapped out of trance that succubus' charm had put on him. He got up from where he was lying with Kurumu and approached Moka. The blue-haired girl huffed, but in her mind was different. _'How on earth did he break free of my charm! It matters not, Moka has witnessed our kiss and just look at her face now! I've won!'_ Shō moved to grab Moka's hand but she suddenly jerked his into a twist, easily overpowering him, and made him grasp the rosary. Shō's eyes widened in horror as he realized Moka's intent. With a single push, Moka sent Shō and the rosary flying from her. Then there was the bright burst of energy and light.

Kurumu ran over to Shō's body and knelt down to see if he was alright. As the light died away, Moka's vampire self-emerged and was standing empirically over the two. Shō stirred and saw that the vampire was standing over him, but he also noticed that Kurumu was in front of him. Suddenly bat-like wings and a devil tail erupted from Kurumu and her nails extended into fierce looking claws.

"I won't allow you to harm him, Moka! If you really want the truth, he's been resistant to my charm all day, and it was that kiss that finally broke it! He is either really strong-willed or so enamored with you that my advances were just shrugged off!" Kurumu shouted at the vampire.

"Silly girl...I am here because the other me was so enraged, now I must protect Shō from you so you do not sully him!" That earned her an odd look from Shō, wondering what she meant by 'sully'.

"The whole point behind my plan was to find my Destined One! Our race is slowly going extinct and to ensure its survival we succubi must select our mates very carefully. You got in the way the Moka Akashiya! I can't let you get away with that!" With that statement, Kurumu lunged for Moka.

"Stupid girl, you say I am in your way? So what now, you bear your fangs at me like I'm some commonplace monster? You need to learn your place!" Moka replied in a drawl, before she sidestepped Kurumu's attack and grabbed her tail. The succubus's eyes widened in fear as Moka swung her around and slammed her into the ground. Shō was still disoriented from being thrown by Moka, and was unable to even attempt to get up. "Why don't I tear off those wings and that little tail, so you never fly again?" Moka stood above Kurumu, who was cowering below. "Am I too difficult for you, little monster? Though you bear your fangs, you have yet to show your claws," Moka said as she slowly stalked over to Kurumu.

"Wha-what are you going to do?" Kurumu asked shakily as the vampire drew closer to her downed frame.

"I'm going to make it so you never walk again!" The vampire thundered. She moved to strike down the blue-haired girl, but a rustling to the side made her look away. Shō had managed to get up from his place and then stumbled in front of where Kurumu was. "What is this..?" Moka asked, puzzled.

"That'll be enough of that, Moka," Shō said, holding the rosary in his hand. "Kurumu has done nothing wrong, I am not injured, save for what you've done to me."

"Move aside, Shō! I will say this only once out of mercy for the way my other self feels for you, step aside, or you share the same fate as this woman!" Moka ground out in annoyance as Shō was impeding her from her goal.

"Moka, I can't let you do that, I don't think what Kurumu was doing was purely out of bad intentions, so back down and put the rosary back on." Kurumu looked up at Shō, a blush on her face as the boy she fought Moka so hard for, was now protecting her. _'Shō, why are you doing this for me? After I tried to ruin your friendship with Moka...' _"Moka, I just don't see Kurumu as being a girl with a bad heart, maybe just mislead, but not bad."

At those words, the human Moka who was now dormant sent a flood of emotion to the normally stoic vampire who didn't usually pay any head to her other-self's dealings, suddenly she started to shake in rage that was coming from her other-self. "Shō, I already said...move aside and let me deal with this wench! I know you can't back up your words, but defying me will only bring you pain, Shō. I know that even if you could transform, you wouldn't stand a chance against me!" The rage from the sleeping Moka was really taking its toll on the vampire, who was never this angry. '_What is wrong with me? Why am I getting so enraged at this human? It must be my sleeping self, wanting this other woman gone so badly, if I eliminate her, I eliminate the feelings!'_ With her mind made up, Moka started to move around Shō.

Shō stepped to the side, once more blocking Moka's path. "Moka, look inside at your memories, and remember when I left you…well the other you... this morning after what happened! I left because I was overwhelmed, and that is what you need to realize! I don't want to hurt you or Kurumu!" This speech was left on deaf ears, as Moka wouldn't have any of it; she simply grabbed Shō by the collar and threw him aside. Kurumu cried out as she saw the only thing between her and the vampire suddenly tossed aside like a rag doll. Moka pulled back one arm, ready to begin beating Kurumu out of existence, when Shō was already back up, his hand on her arm.

"Moka! I said enough! This is taking it way too far, and if you don't stop I will make you stop!" Shō yelled at the vampire. She simply scoffed at him, remembering how he couldn't transform since the day they met a few weeks ago.

"Shō, if this is your final attempt, I suggest you stop trying my patience and step away. I don't want to injure you, but I will if you get in my way! So...learn your place!" With that she bucked Shō off her arm and he fell to the ground. Shō finally had enough of Moka's act, and stood up. The silver-haired woman noticed this, but paid it not heed. Kurumu was now shaking again, her distraction gone; she was now the focus of the vampire's wrath once more. Moka went back and was about to execute a killing blow, but a pressure spread over them.

"Moka I tried being nice, tried to show you that I am alright, and that Kurumu, you, and I could be friends, but you're in such an emotional state, that I have to stop you. I don't want to do this to you Moka, but you've forced my hand. I am sorry for what I have to do." Shō said with his head down, voice low, until he looked straight into Moka's blood-red eyes and shouted one thing.

"_GUYVER_!" Shō shouted, and a light burst forth as the familiar armor came forth from its sub-dimensional storage, moving at its master's command. The steel blue armor enveloped Shō and he stood tall and proud. Moka just arched an eyebrow at her friend, before she sighed.

"If this is the way we must do things, then I hope you are prepared for the consequences," she said, before jumping up to ax-kick Shō into the earth. Guyver I leapt aside as the kick came crashing down on him, and he tuck-and-rolled away. Shō got up to his feet and lunged for Moka. The armored boy crashed into the vampire and sent her sprawling. Shō got up to hit feet, as he saw Moka already on hers, running toward him like a speeding locomotive. Shō braced himself as the vampire plowed into him, but he managed to resist her momentum and was only shifted back a few feet.

Shō grabbed Moka by the waist, and spun around causing the vampire to become disoriented enough for Shō to throw her. Moka gathered her wits about her midair and righted herself, landing on her feet. Moka was getting tired of this dance: she bared her fangs at Shō and lunged. Shō's eyes glowed red, and his high-frequency blades activated. To the naked eye, the two combatants were little more than a blur, coming into focus every few moments to attack. Moka kicked at Shō, who stumbled back before he attempted to slash at the vampire.

Moka back-flipped out of the way of the blades and landed a few yards away. Guyver I then rushed the silver-haired woman, but as he approached her, she slammed him in the gut with a powerful roundhouse kick. She jumped into the air, and prepared to land a diving kick into Shō, but he managed to block it, and in the process, cut the side of the vampire's leg open. The cut was very shallow, but was also very long, running the entirety of her leg up till her lower thigh.

Moka fell to the ground in pain and Shō deactivated the Guyver armor. He ran over to the downed vampire and knelt down by her, preparing to put the rosary back in its place. As he went to put it on Moka's hand stopped his. Prepared to call upon his armor again, he noticed that the grip wasn't even tight.

"Shō...The other Moka was, no is still upset with you, but it was her emotions that called me out. I am definitely different than the other Moka, but..." she stopped before grabbing Shō, and pulling him in close. She kissed him lightly upon the cheek, "Don't misunderstand Shō, I am only protecting your blood and nothing more. That fight where you bested me, may have flared up some of my more...womanly urges, but remember your place, boy. I don't want anything but your blood!" With a huff, the vampire put the rosary back on and the human Moka came back out, and was still asleep in Shō's arms.

Shō looked over to Kurumu, who had during the fight managed to get up, and was now working her way over to Shō and Moka. "Kurumu," Shō started, "listen I'm sorry about what happened, but for now just please don't talk to her, she might still have unvoiced feelings. We don't want a repeat of today." Kurumu nodded to this solemnly and took to the air, albeit shakily, and flew back to her room at the dorms. Shō picked up Moka in his arms, and started walking back to the dorms. _'Gah..why can't I go Guyver now? It's going to be a long walk.' _Shō thought, cursing his luck.

* * *

_Moka's dorm room – later that night_

"So, the rosary actually started talking with you?" Shō asked incredulously, "I didn't know it could even do that!"

"Neither did I, the voice ended up telling me about Kurumu though, and it said it was my inner-self," Moka agreed. "Hey Shō...if it ever comes to a point where the rosary breaks...you would still like me right?" Moka blushed as she said this.

"Moka..." Shō said as he grabbed her hands in his, causing both of them to blush, "how could I not? I mean even if you get a bit scarier, and want to suck my blood; I'll always be here for you." Shō then looked regretful as he noticed Moka's leg. She was wearing a nightgown and her leg that had been cut was exposed. Moka noticed him looking down at her leg, and had a different train of thought.

"Ah Shō! Stop staring at me you perv!" She said while giggling a bit. Shō suddenly went red as he figured out what she was implying.

"No Moka! I just was...I mean to say it's just...I'm sorry for the cut!" Shō said suddenly causing Moka to stop laughing at the spot she had put him in and look sad.

"Shō, you did what you had to do. I was really mad and the other me wasn't very happy either. You were just protecting a friend, and my jealousy got the better of me."

"Wait...jealousy? What do you mean, there was nothing to get jealous about-" until Shō remembered all the intimate moments he shared with Kurumu over the past day, and he face-palmed himself for being so dense. Moka shyly looked at him, before continuing.

"Shō, we've only known each other for a few weeks, but in that time you've done so much for me! I just...this morning when I kissed you, I just wanted to thank you for being such an amazing friend to me, but even I've had amazing friends before, however rare, and even then you surpassed them. I guess that's why I like you so much. Just please don't ever leave me Shō."

"Moka, I don't think I could even if I wanted to," Shō said with a chuckle, earning a smile from the girl next to him. "I mean after I explained my situation to you, how I could only turn into a monster when I really needed too, you still are there for me. I don't think anyone besides my friends and family back home would do that for me. Moka you are something special and the bond we share is one I hope grows." Moka smiled at that, which sent Shō's head spinning.

"Shō, I think so too, but it really is getting late, and as for that kiss...well-" Moka started, but Shō already knew where this was heading.

"Right, it was dumb...I mean we're playing it dangerously and our friendship is still too new to be doing anything like that. I mean come on Moka, I thought the only reason you would do it is just because you felt bad for me, but for whatever reason it was I just guess you're right, it was a mistake. We should just be friends for now and that we shou-mfphmfph." Moka put her hand over Shō's mouth, a small bubble of laughter escaping her.

"Oh Shō, I was going to say it wasn't done, but if that's the way you want it..." Moka said with a mischievous, but shy look. Shō looked at her confused, but then it hit him like Saizou did a few weeks ago. Shō leaned forward as Moka did, and then in the sweetest, slightest tasting of one another, they kissed. This one was unlike the first time, which was small and slightly rushed; this one was more passionate and deep. It stretched on into a few minutes, but their lungs demanded air, so the two parted.

"That was amazing," Moka whispered, and all Shō could do was nod in agreement. Shō got up to leave Moka to her sleep, but as he neared the door, he turned to her.

"Moka, if this seems to sudden...I was wondering if you would like to maybe go on a date? I know that we'll be busy with exams and clubs are starting up soon, but maybe sometime in the future we could go on out to maybe dinner or something sometime?" Shō asked quietly, already fearing the worst. After a few moments of silence, he turned to go, but something stopped him.

"Shō? Of course I will!" Moka cried happily, leaping from her bed and tackling him in a hug. "I just know that it will be something special, and I hope that we can do it soon! Well I need to get to bed, so goodnight Shō!" With that she gave her...well she didn't know what they were right now, but she gave Shō a quick peck on the cheek and sent him on his way. '_I can't believe that happened! I'm so happy!'_ Moka cried to herself as she laid down back in bed and quickly fell asleep, feeling the best she had in a long time.

* * *

_Shō's dorm room_

_'I can't believe that happened! I never thought Moka would even consider a guy like me, but I was wrong! I just need to plan on where to go and what to do! So little time!'_ With those thoughts, Shō's night was spent planning his amazing time with Moka, and he never did get any sleep. Poor, lovesick Shō.

* * *

_Outside on Campus – Next Morning_

Shō and Moka were eating breakfast with each other upon one of the many benches that littered the courtyard. Well to be more exact, they spent their morning staring into each others eyes after the night before had happened. Both Shō and Moka were in pure bliss, and this didn't go unnoticed by a certain succubus. Kurumu eyed the two suspiciously before greeting them.

"Good Morning!" Kurumu greeted enthusiastically. This sent Shō falling to the ground and Moka into a mad blush.

"Kya – Ah good morning Kurumu!" Shō said from the ground in a muffled voice. Shō got up from the ground and dusted himself off. He then yawned rather loudly, which caused both girls to give him an odd look.

"You look like hell Shō," Kurumu said bluntly, causing the boy to topple backwards once more in anime fashion.

"It was a rather...eventful night, I suppose you could say," Shō replied. Kurumu noticed the blush on Moka's face and that spoke volumes to the bluenette.

"Say no more Shō...ah young love!" She said teasingly, which made both Shō and Moka blush harder. "Speaking of love Shō..." this caused said boy to look at the blue-haired girl. "Remember when I told you about my Destined One? Well I've decided it's you, Shō!" This caused Shō to freeze up and Moka let out what seemed like a growl. Kurumu started to grind up on Shō again, "Oh when you stood up to that evil vampire and transformed to protect me, I fell for you!"

"Wh-what!" Moka cried out in dismay as the guy she had just shared the night with was being targeted by another woman.

"So please Shō, just shut up and marry me!" Kurumu cried out in lust. Shō paled at that declaration, but then started to smile as Moka and Kurumu started trading insults to one another. The unlikely trio started to walk off to class. 'I_ guess after all that, Kurumu was just looking for her soul mate...but for it to be me! I mean I like Moka and I hope she likes me, but having another girl I've known only for a day confess her undying love to me? Good god, what have I gotten myself into? In the end though, Kurumu was just misunderstood and we judged her before she really had a chance to confess her own side of the story...she really is a mockingbird, so innocent and naïve, but we just shot her for her beauty...at any rate I just hope this mulls over and we can all be friends.'_

* * *

**Well that wraps this chapter up nicely! Again I'd like to restate I'm really sorry for the super duper long delay! I hope that I can have chapter 3 out fairly soon. Just a heads up too, I'm going to have chapter 4 possibly be the date of Moka and Shō, so it will most likely be very AU, and having me end up filling plot holes later down the road, so in advance I'm sorry for that. Well Chapter 3 has the gang being forced into school clubs, and more hijinks for Kurumu and Moka. I also would like to add that I will be throwing in some AU scene or rewriting manga scenes like I did with the fight in this chapter. Well that's about it for this chapter, also I hope you guys enjoy the cover for the story I had commissioned. Cost me $35, so enjoy it or pay it in cash ;). See ya'll next time!**

**~PI**

**P.S. I will be starting some new projects in a line of Guyver + X Over. Most likely will have just a few stories based on movies or some shorter series, at most 5 something chapters. Guyver + Vampire will probably run the whole manga + a few AU chapters so that's my largest project so far. The first one in this series I plan on doing is either a Guyver + Linebarrels of Iron crossover or Guyver & Stoked crossover. Just wish FF would add characters for Guyver already! Also be on the lookout for a collaborator project called Bonds Across Time, which is a Sekirei and Guyver crossover, and I am in the talks with Bigby the Big Bad Wolf (Author of Bleach: Ultimate Alien & Ten Piece) for a joint story, just no idea over what. Well thanks again faithful readers. Remember R&R!**


	4. The Lake Maiden and a Vampire

**Hey there readers! I'm here again with a new chapter that I hope you all will enjoy! I'm sorry again about my delay, so as a bonus I'm releasing this chapter a bit ahead of schedule. This chapter has the gang being forced into joining a school club. This chapter was a bit harder to do, because in the Manga, Tsukune has no idea about Moka's aversion to water, but Shō already does. I kinda dropped the ball on that in chapter 1, but fear not all is well. Not a whole lot else to report, so remember read and review, and most importantly enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 03: The Lake Maiden and a Vampire**

_Last time on Guyver and the Vampire_

_"You look like hell Shō," Kurumu said bluntly, causing __the boy to topple backwards once more in anime fashion._

_ "It was a rather...eventful night, I suppose you could say," Shō replied. Kurumu noticed the blush on Moka's face and that spoke volumes to the bluenette._

_ "Say no more Shō...ah young love!" She sa__id teasingly, which made both Shō and Moka blush harder. "Speaking of love Shō..." this caused said boy to look at the blue-haired girl. "Remember when I told you about my Destined One? Well I've decided it's you, Shō!" This caused Shō to freeze up and Mok__a let out what seemed like a growl. Kurumu started to grind up on Shō again, "Oh when you stood up to that evil vampire and transformed to protect me, I fell for you!"_

_ "Wh-what!" Moka cried out in dismay as the guy she had just shared the night with was __being targeted by another woman._

_"So please Shō, just shut up and marry me!" Kurumu cried out in lust. Shō paled at that declaration, but then started to smile as Moka and Kurumu started trading insults to one another. The unlikely trio started to walk o__ff to class. 'I guess after all that, Kurumu was just looking for her soul mate...but for it to be me! I mean I like Moka and I hope she likes me, but having another girl I've known only for a day confess her undying love to me? Good god, what have I gotte__n myself into? In the end though, Kurumu was just misunderstood and we judged her before she really had a chance to confess her own side of the story...she really is a mockingbird, so innocent and naïve, but we just shot her for her beauty...at any rate I __just hope this mulls over and we can all be friends.'_

And now the continuation of our story...

* * *

_Campus of Yōkai Academy – Early Morning_

It was a rather cheery morning on the campus of the monster school known as Yōkai Academy. Many of the students were bustling from the dorms to head to their first class of the day, which was what two students in particular weren't doing. Moka Akashiya was staring intently at her...well from the last few weeks she couldn't call him a friend, but that was beside the point...at Shō Fukamachi, who was in the process of gulping in a nervous fashion.

"Sh-Shō, it's really alright if I do this?" The pink-haired vampire asked hesitantly. She looked over to him in anticipation, a blush forming on her face. The boy standing opposite her nodded his head shakily.

"Y-yeah, it's okay Moka, I just hope you enjoy it..." Shō replied to a still blushing Moka. She looked up at him with big, shy eyes.

"Oh Shō, I'm so happy, this is the first time you know." The two teens started to close the distance between their faces, and both had begun to blush at the close contact. "The first time...you've let me suck your blood!" Moka then proceeded to bite Shō – very gingerly – in the neck, and let his blood flow into her mouth. After a couple of moments, Shō began to cough to alert Moka it was time to come up for air. _'Good lord, does she think this is an all you can eat buffet? At this rate I'm going to die from loss of blood, and I don't think the Guyver can cure that!'_ Shō began tapping Moka on the shoulder, who in response batted his hand away as she drank her fill. _'Ack! I need to do something!'_ Shō thought wildly, and in his desperation he did the only thing he that came to his mind. The Guyver grabbed the vampire and pulled her away from his neck, to which Moka gave an indignant squeak to the action. Shō pulled her to his face and let loose a passionate kiss.

When he finally pulled away from the pinkette, she was swaying dizzily and looked stunned. The blush on Shō's face had increased tenfold when he realized just what he had done in his desperation to get the vampire to stop sucking his life force. Moka, who was blushing equally as much as her friend came over to Shō, and slapped him across the face. This left the teen dumbstruck and he raised his hand to the place where the vampire had struck him.

"That was for kissing me without warning!" The girl ground out, but there was a hint of something else in her voice. She then came back at Shō with a kiss of her own, which lasted only a few seconds. "And that was for not making it last longer! Now c'mon Shō, we're going to be late for class!" Moka started skipping away from the place where our hero was still standing, his mouth agape. 'Why me?' was his only thought, as he dumbly followed his friend to their morning session.

* * *

_Inside Yōkai Academy – Class 3_

"Alright class, so to conclude, this school is all about you learning to adapt and blend into the human societies, just like I have been saying since day one of the school year." Ms. Nekonome started to conclude her lecture for the morning, but hardly any of the students were still paying attention. Shō was staring out the window, lost in thought._ 'Adapt to human life? Piece of cake, I mean I was on the student council back in Narisawa and I am after all the only human here.'_ Shō cast a glance over at Moka, who noticed this and smiled at Shō. Shō smiled in return,_ 'Maybe I can take Moka to the human world sometime and show her that we aren't all bad.'_ "So that is why you will all be joining school clubs!" The teacher finished and the general reply to her statement was the groans and boos from her class.

"Cl-clubs?" Kurumu shouted from behind Shō. This was the general reaction from most of the other students, before Ms. Nekonome silenced them and began to continue.

"We will use this to gain a deeper insight into the human culture, through hard work in these club activities. To make the transformation into a human, we must have a perfect understanding of how they work and live."

"Um…Ms. Nekonome?" A student asked the cat-woman.

"Yes?"

"If we need to transform into humans...wouldn't you receive an 'F' in transforming?" The student sweat-dropped. The teacher then noticed that indeed, she had transformed as her tail was poking out from underneath her skirt.

"Rawwwr!" The cat-woman ground out, as she mauled the student who had pointed out the flaw in her speech. "Any-who, everyone must participate in club activities, so please visit all the groups and make your decision carefully, but hint-hint, join the newspaper club, because I am the advisory teacher for that club!"

_'What a shameless plug.'_ Shō thought while Ms. Nekonome finished her lecture._ 'Maybe Moka and I will join the same club, I know that we have some similar interests, but who knows? And what about Kurumu, she's been unusually quiet toda-'_. Shō was jostled from his thoughts as Kurumu full on tackled him as the bell rang, signaling the end of the first period.

"Shō! We should go look at clubs together and get into one! Maybe there's a club about romance and other things." She told Shō, while he was suffocating from her rather large assets being thrust into his face. Shō started to blush at what she was hinting at, but luckily was saved by the sudden presence of a certain vampire.

"Oh M-M-Moka what a surprise! Kurumu was just telling me we should join a club together, perhaps you would want to join up in what we do too?" Shō asked innocently. Moka however was shaking where she stood, her face rather dark.

"Shō, what is she doing on you?" Moka ground out. Her tone made Shō squirm where he stood. The young man stared to try and explain his predicament until Moka cut him off. "Save it Shō, obviously you want to be in a club with a girl who will be all over you!" With that Moka stormed out of the room leaving a wounded Shō and confused Kurumu behind.

"God I'm such an idiot," Shō muttered under his breath until he felt a tug on his arm. Kurumu was looking up at him with a gleam in her eye.

"C'mon we don't need her to have fun together! Let's go find a club to join!" She gleefully declared before leading her Destined One out of the room and out onto the campus where the clubs' members were advertising their group for all the students to see.

* * *

_Out on the campus – with Moka_

Moka was wandering along to see which club might pique her interests._ 'No...no...that one just looks creepy.'_ Moka thought to herself as she passed by the stalls of each club. As she was walking, a student from a club titled "Phantom Photography Club" came up to her.

"You must come join our club, we will take lots of pictures!" The boy said in a rather creepy tone. Moka turned to look at her fellow student and was prepared to respond, but he cut her off. "Are nudes okay?" That was all Moka needed to hear, before she decided to hightail it out of there._ 'God what a creep! Hopefully I can find some other clubs that look good.'_ Moka continued on her way and was approached by many other club members, but each one only seemed interested in either trying to woo her or see her unclothed. Feeling disgusted, the vampire ventured over to a booth with some other female students_. 'Maybe I'll have better luck in an all-girls club...but then I can't be with Shō, and Kurumu will be all over him...alone.'_ That thought turned Moka red with embarrassment and jealousy, as she still remembered the night that they shared. Speaking of the devil, Moka noticed Shō and Kurumu working their way around the clubs, and noticed they stopped at one particular club.

The swimming club booth was mainly just a stage comprised of female students in rather revealing two-piece swimwear. Moka saw that Shō was talking with a girl who appeared to be the head of the club. _'I wonder what that's all about...'_ she pondered from a distance.

* * *

_Swimming Club Booth – With Shō and Kurumu_

A few minutes earlier

As Shō and Kurumu were walking along together, they had stopped at many different clubs, but like Moka, they had all been creepy or trying to get Kurumu to disrobe in some manner or another. The fact that they had little tact had sickened Shō to the point where he ended up punching one of the members in the face for a rather provocative comment he said to Kurumu. They continued to walk until Shō found at least a more suitable club for he and Kurumu to join up in.

"Hey Kurumu, why don't we go check out this club, it doesn't look that bad, and I doubt this bunch will try and make you do...things." The last word rolling from Shō's mouth in disgust, and Kurumu could only nod her head in agreement.

"I think you're right, and besides if it means I get to see my Destined One in some hunky swim-shorts..." the young succubus trailed off, a blush gracing her face. The Guyver I simply rolled his eyes, and the couple proceeded to hear what the spokesperson of the club was saying.

"I'm the swimming club captain Tamao Ichinose, and I would like to invite you all to join our magnificent club! Won't you swim with us?" The newly identified Tamao asked the group of students by her booth. _'What a bunch of skimpy-dressing hussies! There is no way my Shō would ever want to join this group, but even if he does I need to be closer to him than ever, especially after what Moka said...'_ Kurumu furiously thought, but she then noticed Shō had taken on a look of his own.

_'Finally! Something normal that I know I can do, and Kurumu and I can finally get closer together as friends, since whenever Moka is around all they ever seem to do is fight.'_ Shō thought to himself as he remembered one such event a few days ago.

* * *

_In Shō's Dorm Room_

_Flashback – 3 days ago_

Shō, Kurumu, and Moka were all sitting in Shō's dorm as the trio was studying for an intense exam that was to come the following morning. Shō looked up at his two compatriots, and noticed that, as usual, Moka was deep within her studies, but she glanced up at him and the two shared a brief smile. This action did not go unnoticed by a certain blue-haired girl and she let out a very small growl.

When Shō turned to look at her with a puzzled look upon his face, she just smiled and gave him a playful wink.

Moka caught this and sent Kurumu a small glare, before returning to her books. Kurumu, in retaliation, slid closer to Shō and nuzzled up in his left side. The young man was startled by this, but quickly looked back down at the material he was poring over. Opposite Shō the pink-haired vampire gave a small squeak of indignation, before she too decided to move over to Shō's side and snuggled into his side.

"Uhm girls? Is there something I can do for you?" The boy in between the beauties asked nervously. Neither one gave a reply as they simply glared at one another from either side of him. The Guyver I sweat-dropped at the continually growing tension between the women, and swore he saw little bolts of lightning arc between their eyes. "Girls...?" He tried once more, but to no avail.

"Moka, why don't you go back to studying your books, I was just about to ask Shō to explain something to me!" Kurumu said first, both breaking the silence and yanking Shō closer to her person. The boy grunted as he was tugged rather forcefully, but found himself resting in a rather soft area, causing him to blush. A look of anger flashed across Moka's face, before she gave her retort.

"Kurumu, why don't you stop it? We both know you're going to fail this exam, so let Shō go, because I need his help!" The vampire then grabbed Shō by his arm and tugged him over to herself, and once again he landed in a soft valley of sin, causing him to regain his blush.

"Moka just because you met him first doesn't mean you get to hog him all to yourself!" Tugging ensued once more.

"Actually it does because he and I are on a much closer level, than you will ever be, succubus." Moka spat out the last word venomously. Taken aback by her comment, Kurumu got up from where she was, and walked over to Moka, and then proceeded to whack the vampire with a discarded pillow that she had been sitting on. Dazed, Moka regained her bearing and then also got up from her spot, and then pushed Kurumu.

"Keep your hands off me, you filthy vampire!" Kurumu shouted furiously, before she let her claws extend outward from her hands. Moka's eyes widened, knowing only Shō could take off her rosary, but he wouldn't do that in protection of Kurumu._ 'Kurumu...he just had to stick up for that damn girl, and now I think all he wants is her! Did our night mean nothing to him, or maybe he's just too dense. Either way I need to get rid of this pest without hurting Shō!'_ Moka thought before she exclaimed something out of desperation.

"Well at least Shō kissed me!" Moka shouted rather weakly, knowing her argument wasn't very valid. Shō looked on in bewilderment at what had been a simple study session had turned into an all out cat fight. _'Why are they fighting about me? They barely know me, and yet she brought up the kiss in a fight? Why are they so determined to out-class one another, if it's such a big deal they can just share...WAIT WHAT? Where on earth did that come from, I'm not some big pervert!'_ Shō wailed in his head, before a noise caught his attention. Kurumu had dropped the pillow and was now boring a hole through Moka's head with her gaze.

"So what? He kissed me too, and the first time you kissed him, you did it, not him!" The succubus shot back.

"Well at least I didn't have to use mind control to make him find me attractive!" Moka said, causing Kurumu to shriek in anger.

"Shō does too find me attractive, right Shō?" Kurumu asked defensively before looking to our hero. Before he could get a word out, Moka jumped back in.

"Oh come off of it, Kurumu, Shō like me better, isn't that right Shō?" Moka said triumphantly, turning to face him. Shō was at a total loss of words, and both Moka and Kurumu were starting to growl as he gave neither his reply.

"Listen girls...it's been a long night and we're all just really grouchy from the lack of sleep. Why don't we just call it a night," Shō suggested, trying to diffuse the situation, but was quickly dismayed as Moka turned up her nose at him and stormed out of his room. Shō looked over to Kurumu. "I'm really sorry about her; I don't know what's wrong with her lately." Kurumu just looked at him before speaking.

"Why didn't you stick up for me Shō..." The hurt was all but dripping from her voice. She quietly gathered her things and too left the room. The boy was left in his room all alone to ponder what had just happened.

* * *

_Back in the Present_

_'God I really screwed that one up, I mean Kurumu likes me as more than friends, but she expects too much since we hardly spend any time together. With Moka, I can't call her a friend after all that has happened, but she's been avoiding me like the plague since that night, I just hope she'll join the swimming club with me and Kurumu.'_ Shō was jostled from his thoughts by a tugging on his arm.

"Hey Shō?" Kurumu asked, getting his attention, "Do you want to join this club? If you do, I can go sign us up and we can spend the rest of the school year together swimming!" Her last declaration didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the male students in attendance, as they all started fawning over the succubus, but Shō tried to keep them at arm's length.

"It seems like that's the most appealing option we have to go on right now, so I agree. However shouldn't we go find Moka to see if she wants to join us?" This question piqued Kurumu's interest a bit but she pushed it aside and gave her reply.

"Nah, she's been avoiding you since...well you know, but I forgive you! I mean this is all new to you after all I bet, you were so shy when I was trying to seduce you my Destined One!" As she was saying this, she brought Shō in closer to her body, and started to rub her rather large assets on him. This caused the boy to glow a bright crimson as the girl just laughed. "See Shō, still shy as ever! Don't worry though; I'll break you of that soon enough." He reddened even further.

"Kurumu! Don't be saying things like that in public, you'll give people the wrong idea!" Shō pleaded with his friend, who just stuck her tongue out at him in rebuttal. Shō just sighed before he was led away by his busty companion to sign up for the club.

* * *

_Yōkai Academy Swimming Pool – With Shō & Kurumu_

As the group of new club enlistees was led around a quick tour by Tamao, Shō was scoping out the outside crowds looking for Moka, but he didn't see her anywhere. Shō looked up to see a giant sign that said **WELCOME** hanging across two large columns before the entrance to the pool. There was a rustle of clothing and soon all the current members of the swimming club were in their swimsuits. All of the male students in attendance quickly became slack-jawed at all of the half-naked women in their presence. In fact, Kurumu was the only new female student to sign up at all.

"Once again, let me welcome you to the Yōkai Academy Swimming Club! This meet-and-greet will be used so you can familiarize yourself with the members as well as make friends with new members like yourself. I hope you all have a great time!" Tamao shouted, and all the students cheered in response. Shō was overlooking the whole thing with a little bit of skepticism, but he saw Kurumu getting pumped up so he didn't think anything of it.

"C'mon over here guys!" One member of the club called out, "We have swimsuits for everyone!" The students all made a mad dash to where the girl had been calling out, and then all went over to the changing-tents provided to don their swimwear.

Shō emerged from his tent, wearing plain black trunks with white stripes on each leg. He looked around and saw the vast amount of people in the pool already, but he was looking for someone in particular. He looked high and low in the pool for Kurumu, but he didn't spot her. _'Huh she still must be changing.' _He thought before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Looking for someone, Shō?" A voice from behind him said which caused him to turn around. When he did so, he felt his mouth go dry and his heart start to race. The voice had belonged to non-other than Kurumu herself, and it was what she was wearing that had caused our hero to clam up. Kurumu was wearing a rather revealing one-piece bikini. It was comprised of a full lower bikini covering, where toward the middle of her core, the lower piece connected to the top by a line of cloth that connected the top with a ring. The top simply tied around the back as well and was kept in place by straps on the shoulders. The range of color was immense, but the pattern was simple leopard print.

"Wow Kurumu..." was all Shō managed to get out before the girl blushed.

"Do you like it Shō? I had it on hand from a while ago, although it seems to have tightened up in the chest a bit." While saying this, she tugged a bit at the top causing her cleavage to become exposed and sent Shō blushing. Kurumu didn't seem to notice, and then grabbed Shō's hand and then pulled them both into the pool. The two began swimming around the pool, and then took part in a water volleyball match.

After the match had finished, Tamao swam out to Shō and Kurumu. The two noticed this and stopped what they were doing to see what their club leader needed.

"Hey there you two! I just wanted to let you know that we needed Kurumu over to talk with some of the other girls about rules, since she is the only new girl here. I'll keep Shō company while you go over there okay?" Tamao instructed. Kurumu nodded and then swam to the other end of the pool and got out, where she started talking to some other members. "Now then Shō, why don't you show me what you got? That is your name after all!" She laughed a bit at her own joke, while Shō just chuckled nervously.

"Well, alright if you say so." He said before starting to do laps up and down a lane of the pool, switching forms every so often. After a few dozen laps, Shō was out of breath, but Tamao swam out to him and kept him afloat.

"Wow Shō that was way amazing! You have such beautiful form, and know your way around a pool, but if you wouldn't mind then maybe I can show you a few techniques to improve your strokes?" Shō nodded to this, and then Tamao moved behind him and grabbed his left arm. She then began to stylize the movements he should make, and Shō listened to her intently. When she finished, she then jumped up on Shō and pushed him under the water. Not expecting this, Shō bolted from the water and then saw his leader laughing. Shō, thinking it was just a friendly game, splashed her next, and then a full out water fight between the two ensued, but from the side of the pool, a certain someone didn't think it was so innocent.

* * *

_Side of the pool – with Kurumu_

"...and that's why you don't ever single-knot your top," a girl that Kurumu was only half-listening to finished her lecture. Kurumu was staring more intently at the girl who was playing with Shō over at the other side of the pool. She looked over at Tamao with jealousy before another girl gossiping caught her attention.

"Tamao really has done a good job of keeping an eye on that Shō," one girl in a pink bikini said. The two other girls with her nodded in agreement.

"I think that boy is quite the catch! I mean he took down Saizou Komiya in like one punch and he even took on Moka Akashiya! A vampire!" A second girl in yellow squealed in fan-girlish delight. Another girl in blue beside her just sighed dreamily.

"I wish I had called dibs on him first, he's such a man..." Kurumu had had enough of this and went over to the trio of gossiping girls.

"I'll have you know that Shō Fukamachi is my Destined One, and you three little girls need to lay off of him. He. Is. _Mine!" _Kurumu stated heatedly. The girls all got really quiet, before the girl in pink smirked.

"At least I wouldn't let another woman all over my man then, right girls?" The other two nodded again in agreement. Kurumu just walked away from the snickering girls, and went over to where Shō was and got into the pool and swam out to him and Tamao. Shō's face brightened as he saw his friend approaching, but quickly went to fear as he saw the look on her face.

"Hey Tamao, keep your hands off of my Shō!" Kurumu growled as she reached the two. Tamao simply arched an eyebrow before completely ignoring the succubus.

"Now Shō, as I was saying before-" she began, but was cut off by Shō this time.

"Tamao, hold on. Kurumu what is this all about? She was just showing me how to improve my technique and then it just ended up in her dunking me." Kurumu felt the wind leave her sails as she was told this.

"He's right Kurumu, all we were doing was just playing," Tamao said sensually. This caused the bluenette to tighten her fists. "I've heard you yelling at the other girls too? That isn't how we do conduct here. Insulting my friends, and then implying I was doing deplorable things with a member of my club? I want you gone now!" Shō looked over at Tamao in shock, but Kurumu then began swimming to the side; Shō suddenly followed her.

"Kurumu wait! I'm sure if you just apologize to the girls, then you can come back and swim with all of us. You have to understand that-" Shō said but he was cut off by the succubus.

"No Shō! You don't understand! I joined this club because I wanted to be near you! I bet the only reason you joined was to be with all these girls!" She gestured to all the women who were now coming around to see what the fighting was about. "Shō you don't get it, I don't care what I do, as long as I am with you to do it! You are my Destined One Shō, my soul mate! I want to be with you no matter what happens, but if you can't see that, then maybe I made a mistake in picking you." Kurumu let her wings unfold and then she took off in the air, tears streaming down her face, but no one saw.

Shō had a very downcast look on his face, and then he just sighed_. 'God I'm such an idiot, when she told me 'Destined One', I just took it at face value, never once asking her what that might entail...I hope she can forgive, if I can ever find her. If only I could go Guyver and fly after her, but no such luck…damn I could use a good fight to call it out.'_ Shō turned back to where Tamao was and swam back to her, and they once again resumed their lessons.

* * *

_Around the campus – with Moka_

Moka was sitting alone at the vending machine where she and Shō first had hung out. There she was deep in thought about the event that had transpired. _'Why didn't he stick up for me during our fight, and why did he join the swimming club of all the clubs? He knows I can't step foot into water! Although, I guess it may have slipped his mind when I stormed off this morning and left him there with Kurumu. That girl is probably all over him right now, showing off that chest of her, just for attention!'_ Moka noticed something flying above and saw that it was Kurumu. _'Or she's flying around the campus. I wonder what's she doing up there and why she's not with Shō?'_ "Hey Kurumu!" Moka shouted trying to signal to the succubus.

Kurumu thought she heard someone shouting her name. She looked down and saw none other than her rival calling up to her. 'I so do not need this.' Kurumu thought as she descended to where Moka was standing. "What do you want Moka?" She asked in a flat voice. Moka looked surprised at how silent the normally loud girl was.

"I just...uh...saw you flying and I wanted to talk to you," the vampire stated nervously. The bluenette just stared at her, so Moka took this as an indication to continue. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior over the last few weeks. I guess when it comes to Shō I can get a tad jealous."

"That's for sure. Our fights cause more harm than good, but the main thing I'm worried about is that he doesn't even like either of us! He's all buddy-buddy with the girls in the swimming club, which sends a bad message to me, but big red flag to you, Ms. Vampire, am I right?" Moka contemplated her words, but then settled on something else.

"I guess, but would Shō really do that to us? I mean I was rather mad at him this morning, but after all that he's said and done for me, I really don't think he would do that, and especially after what he has done for you."

"Which is exactly _what_? I don't seem to get know where near as much quality time with him as _you_ do!" Kurumu shouted out of jealousy and anger. Moka silenced her with a look.

"Remember the first time we met, that day where you tried to take over the whole school?" Kurumu remembered and nodded. "I was so angry with Shō, that I forced him to rip off my rosary to kill you," that statement sent Kurumu on edge, but Moka quickly added, "I don't want to now! You know how jealousy is, but regardless I wanted to see you suffer because of what you had done. When Shō risked his own life for you to face me, that's what he did. Sure he saved me from Saizou, but even weakened I could have beaten him enough to make him leave. You against a fully-awakened pissed off vampire though? Not a chance. Shō saved you that day, and managed to help me calm down. He really cares for us."

"Yeah, you're right he does. I guess I just lost sight because of how jealous I got, but maybe you're not so bad Moka Akashiya."

"Likewise Ms. Kurono, so what do you say? Should we at least put off our petty fights to make sure Shō doesn't get snatched up by some other girl?"

"It's a truce then, until all the other girls know Shō is off limits, we only fight them, but we let Shō make the first moves on us, no trying anything, unless he enacts it, got it, vampire?" Kurumu asked with warning. Moka sighed, but nodded her head reluctantly. The girls moved forward to shake hands, and then they parted. "I say we start with those hussies back at the pool! What do you think?"

"I couldn't agree more," Moka said, the two then started to make their way back to the pool, where Shō was only about to find out the irony of his last thoughts.

* * *

_Back at the pool – with Shō_

"Listen, Tamao, thank you so much for all your kindness, but I think I need to leave this club." _'If Moka and Kurumu aren't here, then it isn't much of a club...'_ Shō thought before looking at the club leader to gauge her reaction.

"...And just when I finally got rid of that pesky Kurumu. Isn't the fun just beginning?" Tamao said, "We need you here Shō, so you can keep us young forever!" Shō quirked an eyebrow at what she meant by that, before he saw it. A male student was being chased by an older girl, and then she latched onto him. His face suddenly aged almost seventy years in a blink of the eye. Shō gasped. "We used the life-force of men to keep us sustained and youthful. Don't think too badly of us, once you're old."

"You are disgusting! How can you do this to these innocent people...er monsters!" Shō yelled at Tamao, but it was lost on deaf…gills?

"You see Shō, we are mermaids, and we need the life force of men. Try as you all may to resist, we are goddesses in the water. Nothing can stop us here!" All the guys started screaming as various mermaids viciously latched onto them and drained away their essence. Tamao slowly started swimming over to Shō, her eyes holding a deadly gleam.

* * *

_On the way to the pool – with Moka and Kurumu_

"We're almost there, Moka! C'mon!" Kurumu yelled to Moka below as she flew onward.

"Some of us can't fly like you!" Moka yelled back up to her friend. As they neared the pool, the two girls heard a loud noise coming from the area. Behind the fence, Moka could see all the mermaids attacking the boys and draining what appeared to be their youth away from them. _'Oh no...Shō!'_

* * *

_With Shō, and his possible impending doom_

"Truth is Shō; I've had my eye on you since the entrance ceremony. You just have a rich and thick smell, just like a human." Tamao whispered in Shō's ears, before her mouth turned into a claptrap full of vicious looking teeth. "I've always wanted to eat you up!" She shouted before diving at Shō.

"Shō!" Moka shouted from behind the fence, before leaping over it. Shō saw her and then looked worried.

"Moka stay away! Water will kill you!" He shouted but she dove into the liquid, in a futile attempt to save the boy she cared about.

"MOKA!" A voice shouted from above. Distracted by all the commotion, Tamao had let go of Shō, allowing him to swim to the side. He saw that Kurumu had landed near him, and was panting from all the flying she had done. "Shō, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I need to go save Moka, so watch my back, okay?" Shō asked seriously, and Kurumu nodded. Shō leapt into the water once more, to save his friend. _'Why didn't he just transform...oh Shō you idiot!_' Kurumu thought as she saw mermaids swimming to where he had dove in. She jumped in and prepared to enter the fray.

* * *

_Underwater_

Moka was floating down toward the bottom of the pool, pain attacking her entire being. _'I should have just let Kurumu handle this! Why did I have to do this to him, put him in more pain just because of my stupidity.'_

_'**Calm ****yourself child, I will protect you if need be, but it appears that the boy is about to release me.'**_

_'What do you mean?'_

_** 'Shō is going to pull off the rosary, look he is right above us.'**_

Sure enough, Shō was underneath with her, sputtering as he gasped for the air his lungs so direly needed. He grabbed Moka and then pulled off the rosary, hoping it could save her.

* * *

_Above water – with Kurumu_

Kurumu was fighting mermaids left and right, but they had her pinned in a corner_. 'Damn! If I don't get out of this soon, I'm going to be dead for sure!'_ She raked one across the face, and the mermaid screamed out in pain. However the fighting stopped, and Kurumu took to the skies for fear of being attacked again. Suddenly a vast pressure filled the air. _'What in the world?'_ She then saw a blast of energy erupt from the pool and saw two figures emerge.

Moka rocketed out of the water, now in her vampire form, along with Shō holding onto her arm.

"What the hell is going on here? You're supposed to be dead!" Tamao shouted at the awakened vampire. The vampire just shook her head.

"It had to be mermaids, didn't it? I hate water...Shō listen up," Shō looked over to the vampire after they had landed, "With them in this water they are invincible, and with me covered in water, and the succubus already tired out, we need your help." Shō looked up at her, before cocking an eyebrow. Moka looked at him with great annoyance, but Shō never slipped. Finally she gave in. "Please."

Shō looked at her and noticed the ever-growing tic on her forehead. "That's all I needed to hear, but still I need something to get me going or a sudden rush of danger, for the Guyver to work." Moka just stared at him flabbergasted, before sighing.

"Fine, join us when you can, but stay safe until then, I won't have you dying on me just yet, boy." With that Moka leapt into battle, followed by Kurumu.

"Be safe, Shō," was all the succubus said. Moka jumped straight at Tamao, and ax-kicked her square in the head. If the mermaid felt any pain, she didn't show it as she grabbed the vampire by the leg and threw her beneath the pool. Pain raced up Moka's body, but she persevered. She emerged from the water and jumped back onto the side. Kurumu took over from there and attacked the mermaid by raking her with her claws, but Tamao grabbed her by the tail and slammed her into the water. Kurumu screamed in pain, but managed to take to the air again, out of the reach of the raging mermaid. Other mermaids grabbed onto Kurumu and drug her back to the water.

Moka, seeing her other-self's rival being hurt, rejoined the fight and started kicking the mermaids as they came at her. However once she landed in the water, they swarmed her. One struck her face with a claw and caused a gash to appear. However, it quickly closed up due to Moka's rapid healing and she then returned to land to rest. Shō still couldn't call upon the Guyver, but he grabbed an umbrella and started to bat away mermaids trying to drag Moka back in while she rested. At this, she smirked.

"Shō, you need to hurry up and transform so we can finish this, I'm good for one more go, but after that I will be done for a while!" Moka shouted to her friend, who nodded in acknowledgment. Shō then moved aside to let Moka once more attack, but Kurumu swept under her and with her, took flight. "What is the meaning of this, succubus?" Moka then looked down and smiled. Kurumu dropped her.

Moka then straightened herself out like a pencil and dive-bombed Tamao, feet first, and sent her flying out of the water. Moka landed neatly on the sideline, and Shō ran over to her.

"Moka are you okay? You're not hurt or anything right?" Shō asked worriedly, but the vampire just chuckled.

"I am fine Shō Fukamachi, but perhaps you should tend to another?" Moka suggested. Shō looked over to see Kurumu lying on her back, drained from the first wave of mermaids.

"Kurumu! God please be okay!" Shō rushed over to her and picked her up in his arms. She looked up at him weakly and smiled.

"Shō, you came for me. I did my best, I hope you can finish it," Kurumu said before she rolled over to rest._ 'What does she mean finish it? I don't see anythi-'_ Shō felt something warm flow over his hands from where he was holding Kurumu. Blood...which meant.

"_Kurumu!_" Shō shouted as Tamao laughed, her tail dripping with blood.

"All I needed to do was fasten this blade to my tail, and range wasn't even an issue. We may be less powerful on land, but we still have a bit of bite to us, boy," Tamao said gleefully as Shō looked at her with rage. The wound on his friend didn't look severe, but the blood loss did. Shō hurriedly took a discarded towel that was among the chaos and wrapped it around the wound.

"Damn you Tamao, what did we ever do to you, you can feast on other things!" Shō shouted, but Tamao lunged at him, wildly swinging her tail-blade at him. Shō leapt out of the way, and Tamao was kicked aside by a silver-haired blur. "Moka, are you feeling better now?"

"Much, now let's finish this vermin Shō!" Moka shouted.

"I think it's time for a lesson, don't you Moka?" Moka looked over at Shō with a confused glance, but smiled as he smirked at her and quirked his brow. "Okay class today's lesson is called learning your place. Professor Moka and Dr. Shō are in the building. Please be prepared for a well-deserved beating Ms. Ichinose, because class is in session." Tamao paled as Moka started walking over to her.

"Shō? Are you getting that rush you need?"

"Oh, more so than ever, she's hurt the three people I care about most...hurt me…tried to drain the boys in the school, and as a man myself I may be a little biased, and she was an absolute bitch to Kurumu. I got more than enough for the rush, Moka, and if you'll excuse me now," Shō said before he ran straight at Tamao and jumped. _"GUYVER!_" The symbiotic armor of steel blue enveloped Shō and took form. The hot gas was expelled from his face mask and the eyes gleamed a devastatingly vengeful crimson. The Guyver I then activated his high-frequency blades and slashed at the mermaid. Tamao attempted to block with her own blade, but it was sliced in two. The mermaid cowered in fear as both Guyver and vampire hovered over her. With one swift move, a kick and a punch, she met blissful darkness. Shō looked over, and saw that some of the students were taking Kurumu away, hopefully to the infirmary to do some work. 'I hope she's going to be okay.' He looked over to where Tamao lay and grunted.

"And that concludes today's lesson class," Shō murmured, and Moka let out an appreciative smile. "Well done Moka, I'm glad we had you on our side and not like we fought last time." Shō recalled at how this was the first time they had actually been in contact, since Moka and he had fought when they first met Kurumu. He looked down, and although she couldn't see his face, the vampire knew he was feeling guilt.

"Shō, it was nothing but petty jealousy from the both of us." This caught Shō by surprise; he knew the pink-haired Moka was jealous of Kurumu, but the vampire as well?_ 'I guess I didn't realize how tied their emotions really are.'_ "I am glad, however, that you counted me."

"What do you mean Moka?" Shō asked genuinely confused by her statement. Picking up on his confusion she continued.

"When you told me that Tamao had insulted three people you care for, I thank you for that. I know you care very much so for the other Moka, and she is in enamored with you as well, but for one such as yourself, and I consider you my equal, though I will be hard pressed to admit that ever again, to care for one like me. Shō, when I was a child, and before the rosary, I was always alone because I was strange even for a vampire, even my own father hardly spent time with me. I am not one to let my emotions out, but this feeling cannot be ignored." She grabbed Shō by the hand, and placed it over her breast. "Shō do you feel this? This is my heart, and every time we do battle, it races. Your power, courage, you are just you. You send me reeling like a maiden fawning over her prince charming. I know not how to handle these things." Moka looked very distressed, being a much more stoic creature; these feelings were completely alien to her.

"Moka...I told the other you this, but I will always be here for you. I know that you are my equal; in fact I say you outclass me even when I am the Guyver I. Your passion for protection is amazing, even if you do not always show it. I get feeling when I'm with Moka, and when I'm with you they are similar, yet different. With Moka, it's like I'm walking on Cloud Nine and don't have a care in the world when I see her smile or when I manage to make her laugh, but with you...with you, you're raw power is amazing and you are a gifted warrior and the respect I have for you is boundless."

"So you're saying...you do not feel this 'Cloud Nine' when you are near me? Do I not give such emotions, just because I am a vampire? Am I not human enough or not attractive enough for you Shō?" The stoic vampire asked seriously.

"N-No Moka! It's not that you're not those things; I mean I just never see you much outside of the battlefield, and that certainly is no place to try and build a relationship aside from comrades. I like you just the way you are." Moka chuckled at this.

"Shō, you are a worthy man. More so than you give yourself credit for. These are feelings I'd like to pursue with you, I have talked with my inner-self and she agrees with this sentiment. If you are willing, I to would like to give whatever this is a try. Please say yes...I never get this way around anyone, but with you I can't bottle it up anymore. I feel as though I am a dam about to burst!"

"Moka! I-ah-I would love to try with you, I mean I like the other Moka a lot, and if things progress, the three of us will need to be on better terms, and besides Moka." Shō stopped.

"What Shō, what is it?" Moka said, the vampire's heart racing._ 'Why are these feelings so intense! It feels as though a volcano is about to rupture!'_

"When you said you're not attractive enough...Moka I find you beautiful. Don't change a thing."

With that Shō began to walk away, letting his armor fade away as he did. Moka stood there, and for the first time, a blush graced the vampire's cheeks, and the hotness that was within her burst forth. She all but steamrolled Shō over, and from their place on the ground, she kissed him. 'Hmhp!" was all Shō managed before he felt the fire of her lips on his. _'This is a lot different from the other Moka, she is so sweet and shy, but this Moka, she knows what she wants...I think it's me!_' Shō thought, but then gave in to his more primal instincts and began to kiss Moka back. He heard the vampire give a short moan of bliss, before she tried to take the reins again. Shō rolled on top of Moka, and she smiled her smirk and then pulled him under her, and took the top. She clawed at his back, while he still was kissing her, and he felt the hot rage of her suppressed feelings gush out with every marking she left.

_'Why can't I stop myself!'_ Moka thought to herself, but she didn't care, she had never had a man before and she planned on claiming this one as hers. _'The pact with my other-self and the succubus be damned! Shō Fukamachi, I claim thee to be my immortal Mate!'_ As she was thinking this, she reached up and started to undo the front of her blouse. Shō, being in prime ecstasy, did the same with his school coat, but rather ripped it off much more hurriedly. Shō then reversed so he was on top again, and looked at the woman underneath him. Moka was blushing profusely under his gaze, but she didn't need to. Her ivory-cream skin that was exposed sent his head spiraling. She lay there in only her skirt and her surprisingly revealing, black bra that showed much of her bust. Shō noticed that she had a bigger bust than the other Moka, but shoved it aside.

Moka looked over the boy atop her, and noticed that even though Shō, years of fighting had left his body rather toned and he had decent muscle structure. Shō kissed Moka once more and she returned it, and then she moved to remove the last decent article covering her chest, but Shō stopped her.

"Eh Moka...we're still in public...and this is going way too fast." Shō said nervously. Moka picked up her bearing again and quickly put her blouse back on.

"I do believe it is time I let my other-self back into the world. I will see you again soon Shō," she said as she did up her buttons. She kissed Shō one last time on the cheek, and then put the rosary back in its place, Moka fell into Shō's arms, and she then awoke.

"Shō...what happened here, it looks like hell! Hold on I'll ask my other-self to reveal her memories!" Moka declared before Shō had a chance to say anything. Moka let out a long 'Hmmmm' before she gasped. "_Shō Fukamachi!_ What did you do!"

"Well to be fair…she started it," Shō said sheepishly, Moka just looked incredulously at him before she moved over next to him, and then grabbed his hand.

"Well Shō, I never knew that side of you, and you know I hate big perverts, and I think this is the other me talking, but I don't care, you saved me many times, and I think you're payment is due. Follow me." Shō just looked at her, and obeyed.

* * *

_Shō's Dorm Room -10 minutes later_

"Moka, what are you doing in my bathroom! Hurry up, what if we get caught!" Shō called out to her nervously from the other side of the door. Moka just smirked before opening it up. She exited the bathroom, and Shō's jaw fell to the ground. Standing there in only a black bra, black underwear, and what appeared to be a thin sheet covering, Moka blushed.

"Do you like it?" Moka asked shyly, and all Shō could do was whistle. Moka's blush increased as she slapped him on the arm. "Oh Shō, I know I'm not ready for anything like my other-self did, but will you just stay with me tonight?"

"Anything Moka." He said simply before she nestled into his arms and they both drifted off to land of dreams._ 'Moka I don't know how on earth I managed to get you, or you...heh, but I am the luckiest son of a bitch ever.'_

"Hey Shō?"

"Yeah Moka?"

"So where are we going for our date this weekend? It is only in four days."

"Oh it'll be a surprise."

"I hope so; I love surprises...g'night Shō."

"Goodnight Moka," Shō replied as he just listened to her breath._ 'THE DATE! How could I forget, oh man where can we go! Oh wait I remember something now...yes that's just stupid and illegal enough to work...I hope the old man goes with it. Alright Moka, this weekend will be one you'll never forget!'_ With that final thought, Shō drifted off to wonderland, where images of Moka and he filled his mind.

* * *

**Well folks that's the end of chapter three. I hope it met all your expectations, and more so! Sorry slight delay on this one, but I needed to make sure I got the plot hole filled just right. Remember when I said Shō knew about Moka's aversion to water, well I just simply gave Kurumu a little more time in the spot-light since I already have the Moka x Shō relationship well established. Also tell me how you feel about bringing the Inner Moka into the mix of Shō's little love life! I really want to know what you think, because if people don't like it I'll kill it here in the next couple chapters, otherwise I got more planned for it.**

**I hope that didn't get too racy for you folks, but the make out session was rather impromptu, but don't worry I won't be writing any lemons in this story, but I also will say that this will be a grey area between the boundaries of some people's line of deceny. If you really love this story and when I introduce it, you don't like it, please tell me! I will try to accommodate you as much as possible, but I feel that love is best expressed sometimes through physical interaction, though again I will not be describing sex in vivid details. We all know it, sex yes I said it, but we can be adults here and I hate when I read this in other peoples comments on other stories, like they bash the very PG-13 words used to describe boobs. Honestly I will probably have described scenarios where they are involved but, again I won't be immature about this if you won't be. T*ts will not be thrown in when Shō is in the throws of physical intimacy with his women.**

**^^^Sorry about the above rant but**** I want readers to know what they are getting into. Please bear with me on this, and if it is truly that big of a deal I will kill it. To all others, thank you for reading and please do this tired old soul a favor and review, I pour my heart into these thi****ngs, and I would love some feedback. Thank you again for your support, especially to my friend drake202 and my beta , you guys rock and are my encouragement. This one is for you guys! Rock on and stay tuned for a new chapter coming your way...w****ell whenever college lets me I guess! Later days!**

**~PI**


	5. Summer Wind and a Vampire

**Hello once again fair readers! It is I, PsychoInnovations, and I bring glad tidings and the first AU chapter I have written for Guyver and the Vampire and I must say this one had me writing, and then re-writing, just to make sure I don't have any major plot-holes for the future that I have to doze over later on. Okay any way this chapter is the date between Moka and Shō, and I must say things will be getting a little hairy. Kurumu won't be a big part of this chapter, I considered having her tag along, but in all honesty I want to focus the romance between MokaxShō and KurumuxShō individually at first. One final note is that I got a question about the other girls of Rosario + Vampire. I decided that for now I am going to develop two OC's for the romance, and you will be meeting one of them this chapter. Well that's it on my end, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Last time on Guyver and the Vampire_

"_Hey Shō?"_

"_Yeah Moka?"_

_ "So where are we going for our date this weekend? It is only in four days."_

_ "Oh it'll be a surprise."_

_ "I hope so; I love surprises...g'night Shō."_

_ "Goodnight Moka," Shō replied as he just listened to her breath. 'THE DATE! How could I forget, oh man where can we go! Oh wait I remember something now...yes that's just stupid and illegal enough to work...I hope the old man goes with it. Alright Moka, this weekend will be one you'll never forget!" With that final thought, Shō drifted off to wonderland, where images of Moka and he filled his mind._

And now the continuation of our story…

* * *

_Campus of Yōkai Academy_

_Friday Afternoon_

As the bell chimed for the last of the afternoon classes to end, Shō Fukamachi strolled from Ms. Nekonome's class without a care in the world. _'It's finally Friday, and that means tomorrow my date with Moka will finally happen!' _Shō thought excitedly, before he thought back to three days prior, and smiled. _'I just hope she finds what I have done exciting enough for her, I think taking her back to the real world should be fun, but I wonder if she still hates humans that much?' _Shō shook it off as he continued out onto the campus.

Once outside the main building, the Guyver looked around the campus for his pink-haired date, but it was for naught. _'Hmm I guess Moka still has things to take care of inside the school. Oh well I'll just head back to the dorms and wait for her there.' _With his plan articulated, the young Fukamachi started off toward his room.

After a few minutes of walking, Shō arrived in front of the rather depressing building that all the students were forced to live at for the duration of their schooling. He walked into the building and then took pause. _'Huh, I swore that Kurumu would be here at least. I wonder where those two are.' _Shrugging, the boy went up to his room and closed the door. Shō sat down at his desk and then stared out the window. _'I hope everything is going okay for the girls. It isn't like them to miss our Friday hang out like this.' _As Shō continued to stare out of the window, he slowly fell asleep and never noticed a figure sneaking into his room.

* * *

_Unknown location_

_A few hours later_

Darkness. That was the first thing Shō noticed when he awoke with a start. He tried looking around, but finally noticed that his head was encased in a cloth of some kind. The Guyver tried to move, but found out that he was bound hand and foot to the chair he was in. Footsteps filled his ears, and he turned his head in their general direction.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" the boy asked the owner of the footsteps. He heard a low "fufufufu" before his captor spoke.

"You don't need to know who I am, lover boy," Shō's captor replied in a low, womanly voice. "I just want to know what you plan on doing with Moka Akashiya once you two leave the school tomorrow." The boy's eyes widened in surprise that someone knew about his plan, but he made sure his breathing stayed normal.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have anything planned for Moka Akashiya and me. I suggest you let me go, before I decide to transform and give you some real trouble!" The captor again laughed and she grinned.

"Oh I don't think I'll have to worry about that. I know that you can't even transform without her help, so don't make any threats that you can't back up. So tell me, what are you planning to do with Moka Akashiya tomorrow?"

"I already told you that I'm not planning anything! Why won't you believe me?" _'This isn't good; who could they possibly be to know that I can't transform besides for Kurumu and Moka? Wait…Kurumu…'_ "So is that your game, just keep me tied up here until I tell you something?"

"Now you're getting it, aren't you? I have you here and there's nothing you can do about it. You may as well just tell me now, before it gets really unpleasant." Shō smirked under his hood, before he deployed his plan.

"And what would that involve? You have me all tied up here, just me and you. You can do whatever you want with me, and I couldn't do a thing to stop you." Shō noticed that his captor's breathing had gotten rather heavy and then he felt something press up against him. The Guyver blushed underneath his hood as he recognized that something very well. "So, Kurumu, how long do you plan on keep me tied up like this?"

"W-W-What are you talking about?" Shō's captor stuttered; her voice cracking as she did so. The boy shook his head, and the captor sighed. "How did you know it was me, Shō?"

"Well, only one person besides Moka knows about how my powers are acting up and well…the other part where you got close to me…I know that very well too." Kurumu blushed, as she removed the hood from her Destined One. Shō looked at her with a quizzical stare. "Why did you kidnap me in the first place Kurumu?" The young succubus looked at the ground guiltily, before replying.

"I just don't get why you're taking _her _out on some big date, but when it comes to me; you hardly give me the time of day Shō!" The young man was taken aback by his friend's outburst and he tried to console Kurumu.

"It's just that well…Moka and I have been closer for longer than you and I have, but that doesn't mean that I want to make you feel unappreciated Kurumu. We never have anything happening at the same time, but I promise that we can do something soon. I just want to get to know you more Kurumu." The succubus smiled at his answer, before she moved to undo his restraints. The boy got up from the chair and pulled his friend into a hug, causing Kurumu's eyes to widen, before she nestled into Shō.

"Oh Shō, I'm sorry I freaked out about this, but it's just when it comes to my species that we mate for life, and our Destined One is the one and only person that we ever give ourselves to. I just want to let you know that I need your love…otherwise when a succubus doesn't have love, they die." Shō pulled away from his friend and looked her in the eye seriously.

"You will _die?_" Shō asked, a little more than freaked out. "Oh God Kurumu I'm so sorry that I didn't even know that! I know that you love me as your Destined One, but by normal standards we are still friends and haven't really even begun to know one another, Kurumu. You see where I'm coming from, don't you?" The succubus nodded.

"I know Shō, it's just that whenever I see you with Moka, and see how happy you are with her, it really hurts. I feel like someone is ripping my heart from within me, and I just want to be able to make you as happy as she can!" Shō moved to pull Kurumu back into his embrace, and he leaned next to her.

"Kurumu, you do make me happy. It's in a different way than Moka can, but you _do_ make me happy. I love spending time with you, but I've found it harder and harder to tell Moka what's happening with us. She knows you like me a lot, but I don't think she knows that I am warming up to you too. When you had told me that some monsters are willing to form multiple partner bond, that actually got me to thinking, but it's a foolish idea."

"It's not! I know it wouldn't be the most ideal situation to be sharing you with that vampire, but if it makes you happy, and she's happy with it too, then know that I will gladly share you with Moka Akashiya, if it's what makes my Destined One happy." Kurumu smiled up toward Shō, who smirked.

"This is what I was talking about Kurumu; this is how you make me happy. You're so genuine and sincere in everything you care about. So I promise you, when I get back from my little trip with Moka, that you and I will start spending more time together, and maybe we can get Moka too." Kurumu beamed, and then she stood on her tiptoes, and pursed out her lips. Shō went red in the face slightly, but then leaned down to meet her. As they connected in the kiss, a thought ran across Shō's mind. _'Kurumu really does make me happy…so does Moka. This isn't right though! I can't be playing these two…but Kurumu said monsters do practice polygamy…I hope Moka will see it that way too…' _As the two pulled apart, a blush graced the face of Kurumu.

"That was amazing Shō, but I think you'd better not keep little miss Moka waiting…" Kurumu grumbled, but Shō smiled at her and nodded appreciatively.

"Thank you, Kurumu, I promise when I get back, you're all mine!" With that Shō opened the door of Kurumu's room and ran out to go look for Moka. Kurumu's eyes saddened as her Destined One went to look for the vampire. _'Shō…what will it take for you to really see me?'_

* * *

_Moka's Room _

_A few minutes later_

Moka Akashiya was looking out her window and sighed. _'Where is he, it's been hours since I've heard from him and it's not like him to miss our time together.' _ A knock on her door caught the vampire's attention and she rushed over to the door. Moka pulled open the door to see Shō standing outside with his hand on the back of his head.

"Moka I'm sorry that I'm late, I feel asleep and I guess I lost track of the time." The girl eyed Shō suspiciously, but then she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside the room. Moka pulled a surprised Shō into her embrace, and when he finally got his bearings, he reciprocated the action. "Well it's good to see you too, Moka." The pink-haired vampire smiled cutely at Shō, and then kissed him on the cheek.

"I forgive you for being late, but don't do it again Shō, you had me worried." The Guyver sweat-dropped at that, and then sat down on Moka's bed. She joined him on the bed, and then she spoke again. "I am really excited for our date tomorrow! Where are we going, I mean there's not a lot on the campus of Yōkai, but I'm sure it's going to be amazing!" Shō smiled at how happy he was making Moka and then he spoke.

"It's a big surprise, so let's just sleep tonight, and tomorrow you'll see where we're going. I hope that you enjoy it, Moka." The pinkette smiled at the boy, and then leaned on him.

"So are you going to spend the night again, Shō?" This caused the boy to blush, and he turned to face the vampire.

"Ah I suppose I could do that that way we can get out of here early and hopefully without being caught." Moka smiled at him, and then she got up from where she was sitting and nodded toward the door. Shō cocked his head in confusion, not knowing what Moka was referring to, until the girl looked at him with an innocent smile before she began pulling off her top. The blood rushed into Shō's face, before he turned around. "Moka what on earth are you doing?"

"I told you that I was going to start changing, but when you didn't leave I figured you wanted to stay in here and watch." Shō's blush intensified as he tried to defend himself.

"On what planet does simply nodding toward the door indicate 'I'm going to change'? I mean you could've simply voiced that to me, right?" The vampire giggled at Shō and she replied.

"Well, where's the fun in that? Besides Shō I think that you and I are comfortable enough for this, don't you?" This caught the boy by surprise, but eventually he did turn around. Moka was still standing, now only clothed in her school uniform skirt and a light pink bra that matched her hair. The vampire went to sit down next to her friend, and Shō was still just staring at her. Moka blushed intensely under his gaze. "Shō stop staring at me!"

"Sorry it's just that…wow. I mean you're beautiful, Moka." This caused the young vampire to blush harder, but she also smiled at the young man. "It's just that I want to make this as amazing as I can for you, and I don't know if I really can do that, but I will try."

"Shō, you're doing a wonderful job at making this work, but this is only our first date. I don't know how humans really do most of this, but memories of my other-self show proper courting as signs for eternal bonding, at least that's how it is for vampires." The color drained from the boy's face as she said her last words, and then thought. _'Well that wouldn't be terribly bad, I suppose. I mean the Guyver can keep me alive forever…at least I think it can.' _

"Eternal bonding, huh?" Moka cocked her head at the way Shō said those words. "Well even though I am human, Moka, my powers grant me something close to immortality, although I don't know the extent of them." The pinkette smiled brightly at the revelation of Shō's apparent endless life, and engulfed him in a hug.

"Shō that's wonderful! That means I really can stay by your side forever!" Moka suddenly caught herself, and then pulled away from Shō, who fixed her with a look. The vampire looked away from her friend in shame, but Shō put his hand on hers.

"Moka…" The vampire looked into Shō's eyes slowly, looking rather vulnerable. "Moka, I don't know what to say to that…I've wanted to be with you ever since we met, but forever is a long time…" Moka looked away, tears welling in her eyes at those words. "However," this caused the young vampire to look back at Shō, "that doesn't mean I won't grow into those feelings, but you've got to understand that this stuff is new to me, and I guess the concept of forever is different for us…even though I do have these powers."

"I didn't mean to say that Shō, it just kind of slipped out. I want a relationship with you more than you could possibly imagine, but I've never ever found a suitable mate for myself, especially one that my other-self seems to want as well." Shō chuckled nervously at that, remembering how he and the other Moka had "crossed paths" after the mermaid incident a week ago.

"No, it's okay Moka, just the concept of eternity is a bit big to me, that's all. I am glad that you came into my life, and I think I could get used to the idea of being with you forever. But for now…" Shō then leaned closer to Moka and planted his lips upon hers. Moka squeaked in surprise, but then sighed happily as she reciprocated the kiss. It went on for several moments, until the two parted. Moka rested her forehead against Shō's and they stared each other in the eyes, until she yawned causing Shō to smirk. "Well I think maybe we should call it a night, I have a big day planned for tomorrow. Goodnight Moka."

"Good night Shō," the vampire replied. She snuggled into her bedmate and soon after both fell silently asleep.

* * *

_The following morning _

As the sun light crept through the window of Moka's dorm, Shō awoke from his slumber, and realized where he was. _'I spent another night with Moka? Jeez this is almost becoming a permanent thing. I better go get ready for the day.' _Shō slowly got out of the bed, trying not to wake Moka, and left the room. Once he entered the hallway, Shō walked down the corridor and then entered his room. After getting cleaned up and changing into more casual clothing, he went back to Moka's dorm and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" the voice of his pink-haired friend rang out from the other side of the door. Shō smiled at her voice, before answering.

"It's Shō, Moka, can I come in?"

"Door's open, Shō." The boy opened the door to find Moka standing in the middle of the room, and she was dressed in a bright-orange strapless sun dress. The dress was slightly longer in the back than the front, stopping just above her knees. The boy had to reboot his brain after he saw how stunning she looked.

"Wow, Moka you look amazing." The vampire blushed at the compliment, and then noticed what her date was wearing. Shō was dressed in a pair of khaki slacks and a pressed oxford white shirt.

"Shō, you look really handsome too." The boy blushed at the compliment, but suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Moka, I forgot something I had to take care of the Newspaper club, but it should only take a bit. Would you mind hanging tight while I go take care of that?" The vampire nodded, and then Shō smiled, before leaving the room.

* * *

_Ms. Nekonome's Classroom _

_A few minutes later _

As Shō strolled into his club's headquarters, he was greeted by the sight of another young man leaning up against the wall. Leaning up against the wall, dressed up in the standard academy suit, was the president of the club.

"Ah, Fukamachi, glad you could meet me here on such short notice," the president told the boy. Shō nodded, but then sent the other teen a glare. "I see you are still a little peeved about the incident that happened a few days ago…"

"A little peeved isn't even the beginning of it, Morioko, but if it has to do with the club then I suppose I can deal with you for now. So what is it that you wanted, Gin?" The older teen moved from the wall and over to a desk with some papers on it.

"I just wanted to extend an offering of good will toward you. I know that you and I got off to a rocky start, when we first met, and I made you look the fool." Shō growled at the thought of what had happened, when Gin had been acting like a pervert towards the other girls in the school, but pinned all of it on Shō. Most of the girls were rather peeved, but Kurumu and Moka ripped the president a new one, when they found out. "I decided to issue a special paper, which will contain an article that points to me as the one who took all those pictures." This actually shocked the Guyver.

"What's the catch, Gin? I hardly think that you would go out of your way to make nice with me, especially after you defiled my name like you did." Gin sweat-dropped at this, but then he tried to calm the young Fukamachi down.

"There's no catch, Shō! I simply wanted to make peace with you and this is how I think I can do that." The Guyver thought on this for a moment, before giving his reply.

"Kurumu put you up to this didn't she?" The president of the club's face flashed panic for a moment, before he recomposed himself.

"Not at all! How could you even think such a thing? I am doing this purely out of honor, and that I do not want to go toe-to-toe with you ever again…" Gin admitted, thinking back to the fight that had occurred between the two boys.

"Well alright, I guess just be sure to put that paper out, but I need to go." Gin cocked a brow at the Guyver, but then smirked.

"Got a hot date with Ms. Akashiya?" The caused the boy to stop cold in his tracks before he looked over to his president.

"H-How did you know about that, Gin?" The werewolf smiled, but just shook his head.

"A good reporter never reveals his sources, but be good. Moka is a sweet girl." Shō rolled his eyes, before he headed out of the room to go get Moka.

* * *

_Moka's Room_

_Thirty minutes later_

As Moka sat in her room, waiting for Shō to get back, she thought about their current relationship. _'I really hope this date goes well and maybe then Shō will finally see how much I really care for him. Maybe he'll even ask me to be his girlfriend.' _Moka blushed at that thought, _'I just hope he gets back soon…' _As soon as she thought that, Shō entered the room, holding a small bouquet of roses. The young vampire lit up at the sight of him, and she rushed over.

"Are you ready to go Moka?" Shō asked, as he handed her the bouquet. The pinkette inhaled their smell deeply, before smiling.

"They're beautiful Shō, thank you. I am ready to go now, but where are we going?" The Guyver smirked slightly and offered her his arm, which she gladly took, and the two walked out of Moka's room. As they walked down the stairs, a certain blue-haired girl looked out from her door, and let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

_Crossroads between Human World and the Yōkai Realm _

_Ten minutes later_

When Moka and Shō arrived at the bus stop, the creepy bus driver was waiting for them. Moka looked at Shō with a questioning look, but he just smiled. The young man then walked up to the bus driver.

"Thanks for helping me out with this Ethulu, it means a lot." The bus driver chuckled darkly, but clasped the youth on his back.

"No problem sonny, but just remember that you owe me sometime," Ethulu said, and Shō nodded. "So are you and the little lady ready to go?" Moka's face turned to one of confusion as she looked at Shō.

"Where are we going, Shō?" Shō simply nodded back toward the tunnel that led to the Human World, and Moka's eyes widened. "You mean we're actually going _there_? But Shō, you know that's forbidden!"

"It doesn't matter Moka, as long as we don't get in any trouble out there, Ethulu said he'd keep his lips sealed." To prove that point, the bus driver pretended to lock his lips and throw out an imaginary key. "So are you ready to head out, Moka?" The young vampire nodded and then they both boarded the bus. The driver started up the engine and the large vehicle began to roll toward the tunnel of brilliant colors.

As the bus was driving through the tunnel, Moka scooted next to Shō. _'Where in the world are we going that we have to go to the Human World? Oh well, anywhere with Shō will be perfect.' _Sitting next to her, the young man was having similar thoughts.

_'I hope that Moka likes where I'll take her. It was a miracle that I could even book a flight to the island on such short notice, but Mr. Aono really came through for me. Which reminds me, I guess I should stop by the house and say hello to him. _Ethulu looked in his rear-view mirror and looked at the couple sitting a few rows back.

"Okay love-birds we're almost to our destination. Shō, you have until tomorrow morning to spend with your little lady friend. I will be back at the same time tomorrow to get you two, so don't be late. Got it?" The two teens nodded, before there was a brilliant flash of light, as the bus finally entered the realm of man. Shō was expecting that'd they come out in the same place that he had left a few months before, but they came out of a tunnel that was clear on the other side of Tokyo.

"Ethulu, what are we doing over here? I thought we were going back to my old house to get my car?" The driver chuckled, but shook his head.

"I took the liberty of storing your car in a nicer location than that little driveway. It's been gassed and is ready to go for you once we arrive. We should get there in a few minutes, but for now, enjoy the view. Moka looked down the mountain side, and saw that a large lake was down in the valley. Shō saw her wondering at the landscape, but he was more focused on when they would arrive. The boy was rather eager to finally get his day underway.

After a few more minutes of driving, the bus rolled up to a large storage area, and an attendant came out to greet them. Ethulu got out of the bus and chatted with the fellow for a brief time, before he climbed back into the bus and drove through the gate. Ethulu brought the bus around a corner toward a section off the storage area, and Shō saw his car sitting there. Moka looked at the car, then toward Shō, and then back toward the car.

"Shō, how on earth did you manage to get that nice of a car?" The Guyver smiled at his friend, before replying.

"The landlord had a friend from America, and he ended up giving it to me when I first arrived in Japan. I asked him why he would do that, and he just said he had a million others like it. I know he's some big guy back in America…Jay Leno I think was his name." Moka just quirked a brow at her friend, but none the less, the two thanked Ethulu for the ride, and then climbed into Shō's car. The two took off for a small municipal airport near Tokyo Bay to meet up with a pilot that would take them to their destination.

"Say Shō, are you finally going to tell me where we are going?" Shō sighed as he finally gave into his friend's pressuring and answered her.

"I was hoping to keep it a surprise Moka, but you keep bugging me about it, so we're going to the island of Okinawa, for an overnight." Moka's eyes got really big, and then she grinned.

"I've never even been to the beach before! Well at least, not outside of the Yōkai realm, but this is going to be so exciting! Shō, I didn't bring a swimsuit though…" The vampire looked down and a sad look crossed her features.

"That's okay Moka, we can always pick some up on the island, I didn't brink mine either, but for now just enjoy the drive. We should be at the airport in a few hours. The vampire smiled at the Guyver, and all was well.

* * *

_Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada _

There was nothing quite like flying in the open blue sky. At least that's what the figure doing the flying was no, he was not flying a plane; he was in fact doing the flying by himself. The young man was a Heng, a race of storm spirits that controlled the winds and weather. This particular young man was only half-Heng due to the fact that his father had fallen in love with a human woman, who the young man still knew nothing of.

The young man flew upwards away from the lake, and eventually came upon a floating land-mass among the clouds. Albatrossa, the floating capital of the Heng Nations, hung in the sky, proud and true. The young halfling flew through the city, and eventually came upon the embassy to the Intono clan. As the young man approached the building, a large man, exited the building and collided with the younger.

"Hey watch where you're going!" the older man chided the younger, but stopped as he recognized who he was scolding. "Saevam, my boy, it's great to see you!" The older fellow scooped Saevam into a large hug, before placing him back upon the ground.

"Godfather it is great to see you too!" Saevam replied with a laugh. "How are things going with Father?" The older Heng's features became bleak as he looked at his godson.

"It could be better…you're brother got into another fight, and now Tonantis has to deal with it, but I'm sure seeing you again will reduce his stress a great deal. I must be off now; your godmother will ring me out if I'm late, goodbye Saevam." Saevam waved goodbye to his godfather, before he entered into his father's embassy.

As he entered the building, Saevam was greeted to the sight of a large burly man yelling at a youth who was dressed in a dark navy suit. The youth complacently stood there, while the older Heng laid into him about whatever he had done wrong. The halfling walked over toward the scene and tapped the larger Heng on the shoulder. The big creature whipped around.

"_What?" _he shouted in anger, before his features softened to see his smiling at him.

"Good to see you too Father," Saevam teased his father, before the older man pulled him into an embrace. The other unnamed Heng frowned in disgust at the display. "Ah and Tenebrosi has deemed it fit to honor us lower creatures with his presence." Tenebrosi shot Saevam a dark look.

"Glad to see you are still alive, brother, I was afraid that some lowly creature had picked you off during your training." Saevam rolled his eyes at his half-brother and turned back to his father.

"So Father, how is the rest of the clan?" Tonantis turned to face his elder son, and sighed.

"It could be much better my son. The council is still in an uproar about you taking my spot as leader of the Intono once you come of age. They fear that your judgment will be lacking as you are only a hybrid." Saevam frowned at that, but remained calm.

"That is hardly fair Father. They know full well that I can lead our clan, and that I beat you in the initiation fight. I have birthright, but they still seek to scorn me?" The young Heng sighed as he looked at the ground. "Why must it be me to take up this mantle at all Father? Why doesn't Tenebrosi?"

"Saevam I raised you better than that. You are my son that is why. Hybrid or not, you are the eldest and next in line to lead our clan." Tenebrosi, who had been relatively quiet since Saevam came back, bristled and spoke.

"Father, if Sae does not want to lead our great family, then I will gladly take his spot as next in line, so he can continue on his stupid quest to find his _human_ family." The way Tenebrosi said human got Saevam's blood boiling and he shot his half-brother a look.

"Listen Ten, I know that you don't like me very much, but that gives you no right to insult my family. Father loved that woman, and they parted on mutual terms, and you know that."

"Well, well looks who's getting all worked up. Sae, you needn't worry, I was only joking around. We all know you belong with the human woman anyway, you are a pathetic excuse for a Heng, if I've ever seen."

"_Tenebrosi enough!_" Tonantis shouted to his younger son, who recoiled at his father's booming voice. "If you two are going to fight, then take it elsewhere. I will not have you doing so in my embassy, now out with both of you." Tenebrosi glared at Saevam, who leveled him with a deadlier look.

"Father is right, brother," Tenebrosi said dangerously, "we should take this outside." With that the younger brother shot a deadly bolt of lightning at his brother. The bolt wasn't lethal to any other Heng, but it caught Saevam off guard causing him to flying through a window and crash outside. Saevam got up from his crashing point and the winds suddenly began to whip up. "Are you going to fight me here, brother? Do you really want the council to see who you really are?"

Blinded by his already growing anger, Saevam barreled into his brother at great speeds, and sent them both flying off the floating island. A small tornado formed below Saevam's waist, replacing his legs. Tenebrosi, having done the same thing, flew at Saevam, with electricity crackling on his fist, before he unleashed a large punch. The halfling countered by solidifying air into a barrier. Saevam followed up by creating blades of air, and sending them flying at his brother. Many of them cut the younger Heng, but he remained upright.

"Tenebrosi, I'm not going to fight you! This proves nothing!" Saevam shouted toward his sibling, but Tenebrosi wouldn't have any of it.

"This proves everything you hybrid filth! I challenge your place as next in line. I declare Trial by Thunder, do you accept?" Saevam cursed his brother, knowing if he declined he'd have to relinquish his spot and leave for good.

"Fine I accept, but as the challenger I pick the field of battle. So follow me if you can keep up, pure blood oaf." That set Tenebrosi into another fit of rage, as Saevam took off toward the east, with Tenebrosi hot on his tail. _'Let's see him keep up with this!' _Saevam, who had always been gifted in all the abilities of the Heng despite being only half, quickly accelerated three times the speed of sound, leaving a sonic boom in his wake.

* * *

_Kume Island, Okinawa Prefecture, Japan_

_A few hours later_

As the plane touched down on the island, Moka and Shō exited and made their way to the main town on the island, Kumejima. As the two entered the small town of 8,000, they wandered to a nearby store that served in selling beach-related items.

"I think we can get swimwear here Shō," Moka told her date, and the boy smiled. As Moka was browsing the store looking at swimsuits, Shō had settled on a simple pair of trunks that were white with three navy stripes that ran horizontally across one leg. Shō waited as Moka tried on multiple suits, and finally settled on one, but she wouldn't let him see it just yet.

After paying for the swimwear, the two caught a bus that would take them to the beach. After a short bus ride from Kumejima to the beach, the couple exited and found a series of changing tents set up near the water.

"Why don't you go change first Shō? I think I'll look around and see if I can find any information on what we can do tonight. You do have hotel plans don't you?" Shō laughed, and replied.

"Of course I do, I made them before we left. We check in tonight a bit later, so until then we'll just need to have fun here. I'm going to change, so I'll see you in a few, okay?" Moka smiled and nodded before she went off. Shō entered the small tent and changed into his trunks before placing his day clothes into a duffel bag that he had brought along. Shō exited the tent and went to go look for Moka. He spotted her at a small tourism stand browsing pamphlets.

"Oh you're done faster than I expected," Moka said to Shō, who quirked a brow at her. "I suppose I'll go change now, and then we can do whatever you had planned." The vampire skipped off to the changing tent, with Shō following behind and he took his post outside the tent. After a bit Moka emerged from the tent in her swimwear and Shō's mind frazzled.

Moka was dressed in a white one-piece swimsuit that had a stripe of pink running just underneath her bust, and a small flower design in the middle. The vampire blushed under the gaze of her date, and Shō just stood there like an idiot.

"Well aren't you going to say something, Shō?" Moka asked nervously, her blush still growing. Shō snapped out his little day dream, and remembered back to when he and Moka first met, and answered her.

"I'm pleased to Shō Fukamachi you, I'm meet," the Guyver said with a grin. The vampire let out a giggle as she remembered back to when they met as well, and how he had been so dumbstruck when he met her. _'Did I really knock him off his feet back then too?' _"So Moka, are you ready for the day?" The vampire nodded, and she walked over to Shō and took his hand.

"I read that there is a really beautiful collection of shallow pools down a few miles, it'd be nice to maybe just take a walk since I really can't go swimming." Moka looked regretful, but Shō smiled at her.

"Moka, as long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter what we do. Let me just grab my bag, and we can go to these pools that you want to see." The young man grabbed his bag and he and Moka began walking down the beach. Hand in hand.

* * *

_A few miles down the beach_

_An hour later_

As the two reached the pools, Shō opened up his bag and pulled out a bottle of what looked to be plants. Moka looked at the boy with a quizzical look, but then smiled as he put them in one of the deeper pools. _'So it seems that he did remember what I need…' _Shō then entered the small pool, and offered his hand to Moka. The vampire tentatively put her foot to the water, but when no pain came, she jumped in.

"I remembered you telling me about those herbs you use to bathe, so I figured I would do a little research and it looks like they let you swim too. I hope this is all right." Moka beamed at her date, and nodded.

"This is amazing, Shō, I'm so glad you remembered this. I haven't been swimming in ages. And this is the perfect day to do it too; I mean the weather is absolutely beautiful." Shō smiled at how happy he had made Moka.

"The only beautiful thing I see is right in front of me, Moka," Shō whispered to her, and she blushed. Shō took the lead and moved in to kiss her, but she splashed his face with water. Shō sputtered a bit, and gave her a look.

"You don't think you can steal a kiss after only one little compliment do you Shō?" Moka teased him. Shō thought about that, and then grinned mischievously. "What are you thinking of Shō?" Moka started to scoot away from him. Shō jumped up, and then back into the water, pulling Moka underneath with him. Soon they both resurfaced and Moka splashed Shō with more water. The boy dove underneath again and then pulled on Moka's leg. She was drug underneath and then Shō grabbed her and pulled her back up.

"That was for splashing me," Shō told her childishly before sticking his tongue out at her. Moka snatched it in her hand, and Shō started weeping in mock pain. "Moka leth go oth my tongue." The vampire giggled before she let Shō go, who then was about to retaliate before he heard a low rumble. Shō looked to the sky, but it was clear and blue. The boy looked back to Moka and noticed the ever growing blush on her face.

"I guess I forgot to eat breakfast, Shō…would you mind?" The vampire asked shyly, but Shō just smiled and nodded his head. Moka moved next to him and put her face next to his neck. She punctured his neck with her fangs and drank deeply from her friend. After a moment, she pulled away and smiled. "Thank you Shō! I forgot how yummy your blood was!" Shō just nodded before he fell backwards in the pool, a lot of the color had gone from his face. "Shō are you okay?"

"Just peachy, Moka. Glad I could help," the boy replied dryly, before he felt the blood rush back through his body, and he then looked at her. "So Moka, are you having fun? I figured this would be a nice way to spend a little time together." The vampire nodded happily.

"I'm having a wonderful time with you Shō, even though I always do! This is the perfect date; I mean the two of us, swimming, under the nice blue sky…" She slowly trailed off as Moka noticed dark clouds starting to form out of nowhere. "Shō, did the weather man call for storms today?"

"No…this entire weekend was supposed to be sunny, no storm systems were even near Japan this week," Shō replied, before a bolt of lightning arched through the sky, lighting it up. "We should probably get somewhere covered, if there's lightning already we need to take cover. C'mon Moka let's go." Shō got out of the natural pool and offered Moka his hand, which she grabbed and the two started running back towards a tourist stop they passed on their way to the pool. _'This is just freaky, where did this storm come from?' _Shō thought as he ran with Moka.

* * *

_Okinawa Prefecture Restricted Airspace_

Six miles above Kume Island, a battle raged between the Heng brothers, Saevam and Tenebrosi. Having flown nearly 7,000 miles from their floating home in Canada, the two Heng would stop periodically to fight one another before Saevam would take off again to another part of the world. The two had been over open water so long, that they failed to see the cluster of islands that they loomed over. Saevam summoned a massive bolt and slammed it into his brother, who went crashing down towards the island.

As Tenebrosi crashed into the beach, he saw two humans running away from the impeding storm, but paid them no heed as he launched back into the sky. Tenebrosi launched a volley of wind blades at his brother, but Saevam effortlessly dodged them, and unleashed a gust of wind at the other Heng. Tenebrosi withstood the wind, but failed to see the bolt of electricity that followed it, and was shocked yet again.

"Give up Ten, you can't beat me! Declare the trial over and we can go home!" Saevam tried to reason with his younger brother, but Tenebrosi just shouted in rage, thunder booming with his anger.

"Don't try and weasel out of this one _brother_," the Heng spat, "for most of the battle all you've been doing is running, and I'm tired of it. We finish this now!" The Heng summoned a massive cackling ball of electricity and fired it toward his brother. Saevam braced himself against the attack, but it sent _him_ crashing down to the island below. As he saw Saevam crash, Tenebrosi started to descend to finish him off.

* * *

_On the beach – with Moka and Shō_

_A few minutes earlier_

As the two were running towards shelter, something crashed a few yards from them and then they saw it was a teenage boy, about the same age as Shō. The boy sent the couple an angered look before he launched back up into the air at astounding speeds.

"What in the hell was that?" Shō asked no one in particular, but Moka grabbed onto Shō's arm and hid behind him. The Guyver felt her shivering and put it out of his mind. "Come on Moka we need to get you inside before you freeze." Shō handed her his coat from his bag and she donned it. The two continued up the beach.

"Shō, what do you think that guy was doing?" Moka asked the teen, while they were running. Shō looked at her, and shook his head.

"As far as I can tell, they're monsters, spirits, or something like that. I can feel their energy from here it's that intense. Should I call out the other Moka and have her deal with them if they come back?" Moka thought on that.

"That may be a good idea if we need too, but with so much open water around, I don't think that would be such a wise idea, Shō. Besides, I'm sure you can turn into the Guyver if I really am in trouble." Shō nodded and they continued to run.

After a few more minutes of running, they decided to take a break under some trees that they had found, and they heard another crash a couple hundred yards away from their location. Shō spotted a different young man, slightly taller than the other, who was holding his arm and staggering away from the impact. _'So there are only two of them? That shouldn't be too tough to handle, I just need to get Moka away from here; she's my main priority right now.'_ Shō looked at Moka and nodded. Getting the message, Moka got up and she and Shō began their run again.

Another crash indicated that both of the creatures were on the ground, and Shō saw lightning shoot above Moka and him. The teen pushed Moka in front of him and they continued to head up the beach. A rock that was poking out of the sand caught Moka's foot and caused her to trip. Shō didn't notice until he was a few yards ahead, and he turned back, but it was already too late. It was headed right for her.

* * *

_Kume Island – With Saevam and Tenebrosi _

_A few moments ago_

Saevam looked back at the couple that had run toward the city, and then back toward his brother who had come crashing down next to him. Saevam stared at Tenebrosi with hatred in his eyes.

"Ten why do you continue to do this, all you're doing is wasting energy and putting innocent people at risk!" Tenebrosi snarled at his brother, before launching a bolt of lightning toward him. Saevam hit the ground, and the bolt went sailing over his head, near the two that had been running away. He looked in their direction and saw that it missed them by a wide margin, and he sighed in relief. _'That was too close!' _Tenebrosi suddenly tackled into him.

"Don't let your guard down fool! It leaves you open to attack!" Tenebrosi slammed into his brother and threw him against the ground. Saevam rolled away as Tenebrosi's foot came slamming down to where his head was a few moments ago. The older Heng unleashed a cackle of lightning on Tenebrosi, which sent him reeling. Saevam followed up by electrifying a punch and slamming his fist into his brother's gut. The Heng went flying backwards and landed in the ocean.

"Take your own advice, you bastard!" Saevam screamed at Tenebrosi, as he ran toward his younger brother, he began charging up a power bolt of lightning. He leapt into the air and threw the massive bolt at his brother. It struck true and Tenebrosi cried out in agony, the water conducting the electricity, amplifying the current and his pain. The young Heng fell over in the water, smoking, and Saevam walked back up the beach. _'Hopefully that will keep him down, I don't know how much more of this I can take.' _Saevam heard a splash in the water, and saw that Tenebrosi was in the air again.

"Take this you son of a bitch!" Tenebrosi shouted, while launching a huge ball of charged electricity, with winds blades circling it. With the force of a hurricane, the ball launched toward Saevam, who created a wind barrier to try and dodge it. The ball ricocheted off his barrier and went flying in a different direction. Saevam looked on in horror as the ball encroached on one of the two people that were still running, and then there was a total whiteout…

"_MOKA!_" Shō shouted, as a ball of energy crashed into the vampire. Moka screamed out in pure torture, and then there was a huge flash of light. Shō closed his eyes to preserve his vision, but as he noticed the light dimmed through his eyelids, he opened them again. He saw Moka on the ground, smoking, and spasming from the electricity in her system. Shō looked over to where the two young men were standing and he saw red. "You bastards!" One of the young men flew into the air and landed next to Shō.

"Listen, I had nothing to do with my younger brother's actions, he fired and missed," the young man tried to reason with Shō, but he shoved the teen to the ground.

"I don't care, he was attacking you for a reason, and now because of that, _my _Moka is laying on the ground, hurt! You bastards are lucky I have to get her to the hospital or you'd be in big trouble." The young man just looked on as the Guyver picked up Moka bridal style and carried her off to safety.

"Brother!" the young man heard his brother shout, before the other teen plowed into him. Saevam caught Tenebrosi and threw him to the ground.

"Dammit Tenebrosi, we could have killed that girl! We need to stop this pointless feud now, before more people get hurt!" The other Heng rolled his eyes, before he tried to slam Saevam with his foot in a kick.

"Collateral damage is part of the Trial by Thunder, Saevam! I don't care for these pathetic humans anyway, they just pollute our Earth! If anything you should be thanking me!" With that Tenebrosi launched at Saevam and the two reentered battle.

* * *

_With Shō and Moka _

As the Guyver ran with Moka in his arms, he found a family getting into a car and trying to flee. Shō ran up next to the man that appeared to be the family head, and spoke with him.

"I need your help sir! My friend has been badly injured, and she needs your help, please can you take her to a hospital?" The older man looked at the state she was in, and nodded.

"Of course young man, but we only have room for the girl, are you okay with that?" Shō nodded and then settled Moka in the backseat after the man opened the door.

"That's fine; I need to go…get more people out of here anyway! Thank you so much! Please keep her safe!" With that Shō bolted back to the beach, to take care of the creatures. _'God's speed kid,' _was all the older man thought before he got into his car and drove his family to safety.

* * *

_Above Kume Island – With Saevam and Tenebrosi _

The older Heng-hybrid launched another round of wind blades at his younger half-brother, but Tenebrosi dodged out of the way again. Charging up his power, Saevam threw his hands in the air, and bolts of lightning dropped from the sky, strafing the area. A few bolts struck Tenebrosi, and he went sailing down to the ground. Saevam landed a few yards away from him, and he was about to attack, until he heard shouting.

"Alright you bastards, if you want a fight, then now you've got one!" Shō shouted as he rushed into the middle of the two Heng, but they just thought he was a human. Saevam looked at the boy and glowered.

"Get out of the way human; we have no issues to settle with you!" But Shō stood in place, and then Tenebrosi began to get up as well.

"If the human want's to die, then who are we to deny him, brother?" Saevam narrowed his eyes at his brother's words.

"That is not our way Ten, and you know it!" Tenebrosi rolled his eyes and then began charging up his attack; intent on killing Shō. Shō however sensed the hostility from Tenebrosi and faced him instead.

"So you're the one who launched the attack? Then you will die first!" The Heng laughed at Shō's bravado, but then sneered.

"Do you really think that you can kill me human? I am a Heng, a thunder spirit that does things beyond what your feeble mind can even comprehend. You are interrupting our trial, where I will defeat my brother and take my place as the rightful head of our clan! Do not intervene!" Tenebrosi launched a bolt near Shō's feet and it sent the boy sprawling.

"Tenebrosi stop it! Leave him out of this; this is between you and me. I will not have you killing innocent by-standers while we fight." Shō heard this and then looked to Saevam. After coughing, Shō got up.

"So you didn't even want any of this? Then stay out of my way and I will kill your brother myself!" But Saevam shook his head.

"You cannot interfere or you will be killed human. You cannot possibly hope to stand up to a Heng like Tenebrosi, he will annihilate you!" Shō got up and stalked over to the other Heng, who gave the Guyver an odd look before he chuckled.

"So you still live? Then I'll make sure you don't get up again," Tenebrosi shouted before striking at Shō, but an azure aura surrounded the boy, and the strike did nothing. "What kind of power is this? What are you human?" Shō looked darkly at the teenager, before he responded.

"Well well, isn't this my lucky day. I don't even need that rush anymore to activate it…which means that I'm back for good, no restrictions, unlimited power…you are so in for it, Heng filth!" Shō's aura began to glow brighter and brighter, until it expanded outward. "_Guyver!" _The boy shouted out his battle-cry before the steel-blue armor enveloped him.

"What in Albertossa's name are you?" Tenebrosi asked in anger, before he charged up another attack. "It matters not; I will destroy you either way!" The Heng fired the bolt at the Guyver, but Shō took the bolt face-on and it did nothing.

"Is that it? Well okay, my turn." Shō opened up with his sonic oscillators and barraged the creature with a barrage of sound waves. Soon Tenebrosi began screaming as his very molecules were vibrating to the point of destruction. Shō suddenly stopped and then activated his arm-blades. "Don't think I'd kill you that easily!" He slashed at the Heng, but Tenebrosi took to the air.

"That is my advantage against you, the sky is my domain!" He suddenly paled as the Guyver I took to the air as well, via his gravity controller. The Heng summoned bolts of lightning from the sky to strike down the Guyver, but Shō activated a new power. The dorsal fin on his head along with the sensory organs began glowing as he created a barrier. The energy was absorbed into the Guyver's systems and Shō smirked beneath his helmet.

"Thanks for the power boost! I guess I can use this a little early now!" A confused look crossed Tenebrosi's face, until he saw Shō open up his chest plates, and two gelatinous organs began to glow. "This is your end!" Shō fired off the two giant energy beams from his particle-cannons. The beams engulfed the Heng, and he scream in pain. A lightning bolt suddenly struck Shō, and it threw his aim off, but Tenebrosi fell into the ocean below. Shō whipped around to see Saevam floating in the air behind him. "What did you do that for?"

"I can't have you killing my brother. If you want the entire Heng Clan of Intono to be on you in a heartbeat, then finish him off, but be prepared for the war of your life." Shō just shook his head, as he landed back on the ground, with Saevam behind him. "So what exactly are you?" Shō powered down, and then looked at the Heng.

"I'm a Guyver, at least that's what we call our species, and you're a Heng…that's what Tenebrosi called you two?" Saevam nodded, and then explained.

"I am Saevam Intono, future leader of Clan Intono, and my brother had challenged me for the right to lead the clan. The Heng Nations are divided into eight clans led by a council of nine. We have existed for millennia, in a nation that the humans have called Canada." Shō looked at the teen, but then just sighed.

"So you two weren't trying to destroy humans or target Moka? You were just in a blood feud and didn't care who got caught in the cross fire?" Saevam quickly gasped as he waved his hands.

"No! No! Nothing like that, my brother may have no regard for human life, but I value all life on this planet. It is my duty as a Heng to protect this planet, and all who inhabit it, human and creature alike." Shō smiled at that, but then brought his guard back up.

"So where do we go from here, Saevam? I may not be from these parts, but this world is my home too, and I will protect her from anything. Are you going to go back to your home, or fight to the death with your brother, once he regains consciousness?"

"I will return to Albertossa with my brother, and he will be punished per council law. After that I will wonder the Earth, serving as I am needed, ever training to take over my father's place when I come of age." Shō thought on that for a few minutes.

"Well the place where I attend is like a human school for monsters. It is called Yōkai Academy and is located within a secret dimension that is part of Japan. I may be a little skeptical of you still, but I know the school always is looking for new species to extend its hand to. Should I count on you to be there or no?" Saevam contemplated his choices, and then nodded to the Guyver.

"I will discuss it with Father, but I am sure he will be accepting of me going back out into the world. How am I to contact you, if I cannot reach this dimension?" Shō just smiled in nostalgia.

"They'll find you, Saevam, trust me on that. Listen I'm sorry I freaked out on you, when it was your brother that caused most of this, but keep out of trouble in the meantime okay?" Saevam nodded and then replied.

"Alright, but I didn't manage to catch your name."

"I'm Shō. Shō Fukamachi, it's good to make your acquaintance, and I'll be seeing you around then?"

"Count on it," Saevam replied, before he took to the sky after collecting Tenebrosi's body. After a sonic boom occurred, the sky began clearing up, and the afternoon sun once more shone down upon Kume Island. Shō smiled and then began to panic. _'Moka! I hope she's okay; I gotta get back to Kumejima! I sure hope I can do this again without Moka around.' _Shō began running and then jumped into the air.

"_Guyver!" _The steel-blue suit once again enveloped the boy, and he took off running. '_It's been far too long since I could do this by myself, I wonder if I can do anything else new besides that barrier move…I gotta figure out how I even did that.' _As Shō was running, he began to accelerate beyond his normal speeds; soon he was doing well over three-hundred miles per hour, before he had to slow down, as Kumejima was finally in sight. Shō ran to the hospital and checked in with the nurse.

* * *

_Room 323 – With Moka_

_A few minutes later_

As the young vampire rested in her bed, she was feeling much better. _'I'm glad that my healing factor was able to work so fast, otherwise I would be in bed for another week and would have totally ruined our date…not that those other two creatures didn't do it already. Shō must be furious with me,' _Moka looked down sadly and tears welled in her eyes, _'I was so stupid, letting myself trip on that rock, and now he's out there fighting those dumb creatures just because of me…I hope he's okay…' _There was a knock on her door.

"C-Come in," was all the vampire said, and then one Shō Fukamachi entered into her room. Moka's features brightened as the Guyver walked over to her, and sat down on the bed. "Shō, oh my God, are you alright?" The vampire began to worriedly examine the boy, but Shō placed a hand on hers.

"Moka, I'm fine, better than fine, I got the Guyver back and I kicked that bastard's ass!" Moka gasped at that revelation, but then stopped.

"Wait Shō, 'bastard' I thought there were two of them?" Shō shook his head as he began to explain.

"It turns out only one of them started the fight, the two are brothers, and were fighting for the right to lead their family. The one brother was so concerned with killing the other, that he didn't care who got hurt. However Saevam, the other brother, was worried about you the entire time, and even went as far as stopping _me_ from killing his brother, that's how much he values life." Moka sat for a few moments, processing this information, before she responded to her friend.

"Well that's good to know that one of them had your back out there, Shō. I'm so glad you're okay, but I'm also so sorry…" Shō quirked a brow at her, wondering what she was apologizing for.

"Why are you sorry, you've done nothing wrong Moka?" But the vampire shook her pink-haired head, and then continued.

"I tripped on that stupid rock, and put you in danger Shō. I should've been watching where I was going, but instead I got hurt, and you had to fight for your life to save me again!" Shō was taken aback at the anger in her voice, but he tried calming her down.

"Moka, you know I would do anything I had to do to save you. Please don't be sorry, I'm sure if the roles were reversed you'd have done the same thing for me." Moka smiled at him, and nodded.

"Of course I would Shō, I love you!" Moka suddenly gasped at what she had just said, and then bit her tongue. When she tried to get up from bed and bolt to the door, Shō held her in place. He had a very serious look on his face, but Moka could see red lightly tinting his face, even if it was only the tiniest amount.

"What did you just say, Moka?" The boy said very quietly, which unnerved Moka. The vampire gulped before she repeated herself.

"I-I said I lo-love you Shō! I don't care if I shouldn't, but the way you make me feel just makes it impossible for me not to! I've had feelings for you since the day we met and I crashed into you. You are always there for me, and never let anything bad happen to me!" The Guyver sat in shocked silence, at this revelation, before he suddenly moved in and kissed Moka. The vampire squealed in surprise, but then noticed how passionate her love was being.

As Shō pressed his lips into Moka's, he felt her pushing back with more strength than she probably meant to. Shō pulled Moka in closer and he felt her tongue enter his mouth, and he allowed his to intertwine with hers. As the kissed, Moka began to pull Shō tighter into her embrace, and Shō did the same. Shō's back began cracking as Moka pushed on it harder and harder, but he didn't care. This went on for a few more minutes, until Shō had to come up for air, and he looked at Moka, who was blushing madly.

"Moka Akashiya…I love you as well…" Shō said quietly, but her eyes widened when she heard him. "I've been so madly in love with you ever since we first kissed, and even before then I had feelings for you. You always make me smile, and you are the sweetest and kindest girl in the world. I want you by my side forever. Moka will you do that for me? Stand by me as my girlfriend, mate, whatever you want to call it?"

"Yes Shō, Yes!" She shouted loudly, before she kissed him on the lips again, and they went down into another passionate session of making out. When Shō began to kiss Moka on her neck, she kicked up her foot and sent a tray of supplies crashing to the ground. A nurse ran into the room to check on them, and then saw the two.

"Perhaps I should come back at a later time?" The nurse said with a hint of laughter in her voice. Shō and Moka bolted up from their position, Moka blushing profusely, and Shō actually fell off of the bed and onto the floor. The nurse started laughing at the display, and Moka soon joined in her laughter. Shō just slumped on the floor, and shot Moka a playfully annoyed look. "I'll leave you two be, by the way Miss Akashiya, you are free to go, you've recovered from the shock, so just go down and check out." With that the nurse left the two alone again. Shō got up from the floor and dusted himself off.

"Well Moka, you heard her, are you ready to go, we still have one more thing to do tonight. Come on and let's go get changed. God only knows I need it." Moka took his hand and they proceeded to leave the hospital.

* * *

_Kume Island Beach_

_Midnight_

After having a superb dinner at the Kume Resort, the new couple decided to take a midnight stroll on the beach. As the two walked, Moka nestled her head onto Shō's shoulder and she sighed happily.

"Shō, this is the happiest I've been in a long time, and I forgot how different the human world was from the Yōkai realm. But it doesn't matter where we end up; as long as I'm by your side I know we can do anything." Shō smiled at her, and nodded.

"Moka, this has been the best day of my entire life. These past few months, knowing you have amazed, and now I'm glad you know how I truly feel, but the part of Japan I'm from, there's a tradition that my parents did when they first met, and I think we should do it too." Moka looked at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean Shō? What tradition?" Shō blushed a bit, and then smiled, but he replied.

"Well, when they became a couple, my parents danced to a song their first date. Eventually it became their song, and they even played it at their wedding, and every anniversary dance they shared. I'm just thinking that it would be amazing if we could have what I saw they had, and maybe it would help." Moka beamed at her beau and nodded in agreement.

"Oh Shō, that's such a wonderful idea. It will be a special connection that only you and I have, that no one can ever take away. So what song did you have in mind?" Shō chuckled nervously before he set up a small speaker with a cd player connected to it.

"This song just speaks to me how I feel about you; well I hope it conveys what I mean." Shō hit the 'play' button on the player and then he took her hand, and led her in a dance. The song "Endless Love" sung by Lionel Richie and Shania Twain began to play from the small speaker. As the song played, the couple stared at each other in the moonlight, and danced with the flow of the music.

Shō led Moka into a small dip, and the brought her back up, the twinkling in her eyes setting his heart on fire. Moka blushed under her love's gaze, but smiled back up at him, as they continued to move across the sand. As the song began to reach its middle point, Shō twirled Moka around and brought her in close, and they swayed as one in the moonlight.

As the song entered its final climax, Shō and Moka became more passionate in their movements, and Shō moved closer to Moka. The song ended and Shō pulled his new love into a passionate kiss, and Moka swore their souls were in sync…even if it was just for a second. As they parted from one another, Shō lowered his face to her ear to whisper.

"I love you, Moka Akashiya…" the blush on the vampire's face grew, and she tiptoed up to his ear.

"I love you too, Shō Fukamachi, I will always be by your side…forever." With that the two embraced one more, and kissed under the moonlight. Sealing their love.

* * *

**Wow…that was an intense chapter to make. First off I'd like to apologize to you guys, since it's been two months since I published for this story. I hope I made up for that with this chapter. A lot going on here in this one…**

**Saevam is the first issue I want to address, he was a tough character to get going at first, but I think I pulled him off. I wanted him to be caring for nature and all life, but not in the classic hippie mumbo kind of way. How did I do with his character? The next big thing was the action. How did I do with that? I felt that the fights between Tenebrosi and Saevam were the better ones, but Shō did shine through on this one as well. How do you guys feel about Shō getting Guyver back full time? I wanted to bring it back in a crowning moment of epicness, but I felt it was more natural that he gain it back in the human world, and our cast won't be back there until the Witch's Knot chapter. Finally, how about all that dang romance?**

**I really want to know how you guys feel on all this lovey-dovey in this chapter. Did I do a good job with it or was it rather early to introduce them confessing love to one another? As far as anime goes…not real life, since I would probably be building the romance like 10 or 20 more chapters if this was slice of life…but it's not! So anyway leave your opinions about this or anything else. Remember to read and review. This is my longest chapter so hope you enjoyed it and see you guys next time!**


	6. Thunder's Farewell and a Vampire

**Hello everyone! I know that I posted on my profile that I was putting Guyver and the Vampire on hiatus, but I just re-watched Rosario + Vampire, and I am know back into the swing of things. This is a chapter and a send-off for my one-shot OC Saevam. I got a few messages and after a fair amount of consideration, introducing the Heng and everything didn't seem anything more than filler just for more words... But please read this because it is plot relevant and drives character development toward the end. Saevam isn't that big a part of the chapter ****SO READER BE WARNED THIS CONTAINS AN OC. ****Okay on with the show!**

* * *

_Chapter Five: Thunder's Farewell and a Vampire_

_Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada_

It had been nearly a week since Saevam had met up with the human named Shō Fukamachi, and since then he had been very troubled. The boy had offered the Heng-hybrid an open offer to attend an academy for monsters and other spiritual beings. _'I don't really need to attend school, everything I ever need to know was already taught to me here in the capital.' _The future ruler of the Heng shifted from his position and walked across his room. _'I just don't think I can go there while I am trying to lead this nation as well…' _A sudden alarm started to sound throughout the palace, and Saevam rushed out of his room.

As Saevam entered the main meeting room that his father used, he was greeted to the sight of many Heng guards ushering his family into an inner sanctum that was used in times of war. Tonantis noticed his son and called out to him.

"Saevam quickly there is an intruder at the gates, and they are attempting to lay siege to our city. We must retreat to the sanctum and formulate a plan to stop them!" Saevam considered his father's words, but decided to shake his head.

"Father why are we not repelling this invader; surely we are more than enough to stop one lone warrior?" The Heng leader thought a moment, and then nodded towards his son.

"You are right my son, we can best this challenger, but I fear that I will have to bring Tenebrosi with us, he is one of our most power warriors as well, and reinforcements never hurt. Come then my sons; let us meet this invader head on!" With that the three Heng men charged out of the palace to meet their foe.

* * *

_Gates of Albertossa _

_A few minutes earlier_

After a good time of flying, an armored figure finally landed at the gates of the floating city that was the Heng capital for this part of the world. The tall figure approached the gates, and was greeted by two large creatures wearing a golden armor, and they didn't seem to look too friendly.

"State your business outsider," one of the Heng ordered the armored figure, who nodded.

"I am here seeking Saevam Intono. I have traveled a great distance to meet him, and it is urgent that we speak," the armor-clad being replied to the guard. The two Heng looked toward one another, and then they began to laugh.

"You think you can simply come to our gates and expect that we will let you see our crown prince? Surely you jest outsider?" The armored figure shook his head.

"I'm not kidding around I need to see Sae soon before I have to return to my home." The guards' looks became serious.

"It is as we said before outsider, you shall not pass!" The armored man looked at the two Heng and then sighed, but then activated twin blades that extended and hummed.

"Then I suppose courtesy is out the door?" The guards' cloud-like bodies became much darker, and thunder boomed around them. "I'll take that as a yes." The armored figure lunged into battle.

* * *

_Outside the Palace _

Tonantis, Saevam, and Tenebrosi all took place behind a legion of Heng guards that numbered near one-hundred. As the Heng tensed at the silence, a sudden explosion of energy caused the legion to turn around and soon all saw a lone armored figure walking toward them. Tonantis called out to his men.

"Stand by for my orders!" The leader called out, but as the figure got closer, Saevam and Tenebrosi both gasped as they recognized the figure. Saevam was about to call to his father to tell the men to stand down, but Tenebrosi jumped from behind the legion. "What are you doing?" Tonantis shouted after his son, but it was lost on deaf ears.

"Father tell the men to stand down, this intruder is the young man I met in Japan a week ago." Tonantis shook his head.

"He is trespassing on our land without a proper invitation, and thus is declaring war on our capital; I cannot simply turn a blind eye to this. If your brother fails, then we shall talk." Saevam simply looked at the ground and nodded.

Tenebrosi flew into the oncoming Guyver I, and caused them both to go tumbling to the side. Shō sprung to his feet with cat-like agility and then raced toward his Heng attacker. Tenebrosi flew into the air and let loose a stream of electricity that impacted the Guyver. Shō shook his head and laughed.

"We've done this dance once before Heng, and it didn't end well for you. All you're doing is giving me a power boost," Shō mocked the Heng. Tenebrosi swept downward and tackled into the Guyver I, causing them both to tumble once more. This time though Tenebrosi's grip didn't lax on the Guyver, and he began to pump _kilowatts _of power into the Guyver. Shō suddenly began to yell in pain as his armor couldn't absorb that much power all at once. _'I have too much energy and I need to get rid of it. Fast!' _

Shō bucked the Heng off of him and opened up his chest plates. Saevam and Tenebrosi both knew what was going to happen next and dove for cover. Shō aimed upward to open sky and let loose a gigantic beam from his particle-cannons. The Guyver breathed a sigh of relief as his energy reserves were back to normal, but then activated his arm-blades as he saw Tenebrosi lung for him again.

"_Enough!_" A voice boomed out, backed up by the crash of thunder. Tonantis stepped forward, along with Saevam, and he placed his hand on his younger son's shoulder. "Don't be a fool to attack him once more, Tenebrosi. He could have ended this entire legion with that single outburst of power, but instead he showed mercy and drained it to the skies." The clan leader turned toward Shō. "My son says you are an acquaintance of his? Pray tell how you met."

"Yes You're…Lordship?" Shō guessed, and Saevam nodded to Shō. Tonantis looked on as Shō began to explain himself. "You see my…mate and I were taking a small vacation to the Okinawa Islands, and your sons were involved in something Saevam called 'Trial by Thunder'. Tenebrosi had shot off a stray attack and it struck Moka in the back, putting her in the hospital…" Shō shot the Heng a look at the same time Tonantis did.

"Is this true my son?" Tenebrosi nodded guiltily to the questions, and Tonantis' brow deepened in disappointment. "Is your mate, this Moka, is she uninjured now?" Shō smiled and nodded his head. "That is good to hear, please continue."

"Thank you sir, as I was saying, Moka was injured, and after rushing her to treatment, I engaged battle with your sons. Saevam was quick to try and diffuse the situation, but I was blinded by my anger and lashed out at both. He quickly moved away, but your other son was quick to rise to my challenge, and we faced off. Eventually Saevam stepped in and helped me end the fight and we talked. I extended him and invitation to the Yōkai Realm, and I am now here to collect his answer. We are not permitted to leave the campus for more than a day at a time, so time is of the essence."

Tonantis pondered the information that had just been presented to him and then turned to his eldest son. Saevam looked questioningly at his father in response.

"Well I think that it is really up to Saevam if he wants to go or not. Well my son I leave it in your hands now. Come men let us leave these two." Tonantis ordered the legion to follow him out. After the area had been cleared, Shō dissolved the armor and approached Saevam.

"You could've at least sent a warning that'd you'd be here a few days early, not just expecting the guards to let you in. Would've saved Tenebrosi a lot of trouble." Shō laughed at the other young man's words and nodded in agreement.

"I suppose you're right, but I don't have any experience in dealing with these things. I am serious about talking with you coming to Yōkai with me, Sae. We really could use you around the campus. Always something coming up to endanger students and the extra muscle would help."

"What's this? The all-powerful Guyver that bested one of the finest Heng warriors now asking for our help?" Sae teased Shō, and again they shared a laugh; Sae then turned serious. "I agree we must discuss this, but perhaps somewhere a bit more peaceful?" Shō shot him a quizzical look.

"Lead the way then."

* * *

_Kakabeka Falls, Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada _

_A short while later_

As the two young men descended down to the earth, they scouted out a place to sit down and chat. Shō led Saevam over to a pair of rocks and the two sat down, and began to talk.

"So is there anything I can say to convince you to come back with me to the academy?" Shō asked for what seemed like the hundredth time to Saevam. The Heng-hybrid shook his head diligently.

"Shō, I told you already that I need to be preparing to lead my clan and to do that I need to be in the Human World helping with the problems out here. The way you make it sound like is that I would be bound to that Yōkai realm and would only be allowed to leave on certain occasions. I can't live like that." Shō nodded in understanding, but pursued.

"I get that you need to be out here with your people and protecting this side of the world, but don't you think that your father and the rest of your people can do without you for four years? If you come to Yōkai you'll have the chance to interact with other species and maybe even forge new alliances for your own. You didn't even know what a Guyver was, and you admitted on the way here that you had never even seen a vampire before you met Moka on the beach."

"Shō I see what you're trying to do, but appealing to my future won't change my mind. I really think it is best for my future and my clan, if I just stay here and continue my training my way. I'm sorry that it has to be this way, you would make a great ally, but it must." Shō got up from where he was sitting and nodded.

"Well then I suggest a challenge to you, and if I win then you come with me and at least try out Yōkai for a while, but you win, all of this is in the past and I'll leave you be. Deal?" The Heng nodded to the Guyver.

"What is the challenge then, Shō?" Saevam asked the other teen.

"A simple duel will suffice, wouldn't you agree? I think that first one to get the other with a lethal strike wins." Saevam nodded and then suddenly his eyes widened as Shō jumped him. "It starts now!" Sae kicked Shō off of him, and then took to the sky. "_Guyver!_"Shō leaped into the air after him. Saevam called down bolts of lightning and strafed the skies, but Shō managed to dodge all of them.

Shō retaliated by firing a few blasts from his head beam. Some grazed Saevam, but the Heng pursued and accelerated into Shō. The result was the two being sent into the ground, leaving a sizeable crater. Both of the two combatants sprung to their feet and went to punch one another. There was a loud thunderclap as their fists collided and the energy built up and sent them flying backwards. Shō flipped and landed on his feet, but Saevam floated into the air and then tackled into the Guyver once more.

Shō grabbed onto the Heng's shoulders and threw him into the ground and skidded to a halt. The Guyver I activated his arm-blades and then started walking toward the hybrid. Saevam's eyes widened as he saw the blades and then started to focus electrical energy around his fist. The Guyver chuckled.

"Listen Sae, I won't really use these on you, but you've got to realize that the Guyver is unbeatable especially since all your powers do is boost my armors power. Just give it up and come give Yōkai a chance." Saevam shook his head and then lunged for Shō. The Guyver just sighed and then concentrated. The control metal began to shine brightly and the vibra-swords extended to one meter in length. Saevam noticed this and smirked.

"I think there might be one way I can down you Shō; hang on!" Shō stopped mid step and looked at the Heng with a questioning look under his helmet. _'What is he talking about?' _Suddenly Saevam was in front of Shō and unleashed a concentrated beam of lightning at the metal piece adorning the Guyver's headpiece. Shō cried out in pain and the armor suddenly dissolved away from him. "And that's how it's done!" Shō fell to the ground and looked up weakly at the Heng.

"How did you know about the control piece for my powers?" Shō asked the hybrid, and he shook his head and chuckled.

"It was pretty easy to figure out when it started to glow and then your powers were heightened, and it seems to me that I could have ended that at any time after I 'killed' you so I win." Shō nodded reluctantly before Saevam helped him to his feet. "So what now, Shō?"

"Well I guess I'll fly back to Tokyo and meet up with Ethulu. I'll hitch a ride back to the academy and tell Moka and Kurumu what happened. I've been gone more than a few days and I'm sure that they're worried. I hope I'm not in too much trouble though since I've been out in the Human World a lot more than any monster should be allowed by the rules."

"I hope that things go well for you there man. I suppose I'll return to Albertossa and resume my place among my people like I have been. I am sorry that I can't come with you, but it is my duty as the prince…"

"To prepare to take over as king, and learn how to protect your people, yeah you told me on the way here." Saevam chuckled at Shō's interruption, and then got a sly look on his face.

"Besides Shō, why would you want me around Yōkai anyway? Are you that eager to lose that vampire of yours to a real man?" Shō froze at that statement, but was even more surprised at Saevam's next words. "Besides, didn't you say Moka _and _Kurumu? I'm sure the mighty Shō Fukamachi only needs one maiden to satisfy him…" Shō went red in the face before he shouted something he would regret.

"Actually I don't! I need them both Saevam!" Shō's eyes widened and then he realized what he had just shouted, and then put his hands over his mouth. Saevam's mouth dropped at that radical statement. There were a few moments of dead silence between them, but Saevam suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh man the look on your face. You were so red! 'I need them both!'" The Heng mocked the Guyver, who was turning even redder from the embarrassment of his declaration.

"That's not what I meant at all!" Shō yelled defensively, before Saevam finally calmed down. The Heng patted the Guyver on the shoulder and then spoke.

"Tell you what. Since you were so set on me coming to Yōkai, I'll at least drop by for a visit in a few days. You head on back and prepare or whatever you have to do, and I'll be there in two days. It can only be a day trip, but you can give me the tour, and maybe sometime in the future you'll see a Heng or two around there." Shō lit up at that declaration and then nodded.

"Well then I'll see you in a couple days Sae!" Shō then started to run. "_Guyver!_" Shō took to the air and soon a sonic boom echoed. The Heng then also took to the air and returned to his city.

* * *

_Yōkai Academy _

_Two days later _

After Shō had gotten back to the academy, Moka and Kurumu had peppered the boy with questions about the city that the Heng lived in. After he had finally managed to settle them down and explain what was going to happen, then the trio prepared a welcoming for the Heng prince. Now after a day's preparation the three were waiting at the cave for the bus to arrive.

"I can't wait to thank that boy for helping you take out his brother, Shō! I know that you were mainly the one that beat that nasty Heng into the ground, but he still helped," Moka told her beau, who she was holding onto by the left arm. Holding onto his right arm – a thing that drove Moka insane – was Kurumu.

"Oh psha Moka, you know Shō did all the work anyway, but if he is Shō's friend, then I agree we should welcome him to the school with open arms." Kurumu sent a brilliant smile toward her Destined One, who chuckled nervously at the gesture. Moka saw this and buried Shō's arm deeper into her bosom. Shō turned to face Moka, his face red from embarrassment, but he still smiled.

"You guys, I'm not that strong. I mean yeah I beat Tenebrosi, but it wasn't like it was a cake walk or anything, he did put up a good fight. I don't know what they feed those Heng, but whatever it is it is working!" The girls chuckled at the boy's modesty, but soon the rumbling of the bus's engine filled the area. As the little yellow vehicle stopped in front of them, the doors opened to reveal Saevam.

"Hello there everyone," the Heng greeted the trio courteously, before he moved to shake Shō's hand. The Guyver managed to wiggle out from his girlfriend and friend's grips and reciprocated the handshake.

"It's good to see you again Saevam. How was the ride over?" The Heng looked at the little yellow bus, and then noticed that the creepy driver was staring right at him.

"It was delightful, although I fail to see why this bus is the only vehicle than can accomplish trans-dimensional travel." Shō laughed at the remark and nodded, and then shot Ethulu a disarming glance. The driver grunted before closing the door and driving back through the tunnel. "Where is he going?"

"Honestly I have no idea, when he drops us off he goes back out to the Human World and from there we have no clue. But enough about Ethulu, Saevam I want to introduce you to the two most important people in the world to me." Shō gestured to Moka first. "This is my girlfriend Moka, you met her once before although the circumstances weren't nearly as…friendly." Kurumu's eyes narrowed at the word 'girlfriend', but she let it go. Saevam moved to greet Moka.

"Ah yes, the young vampire that Shō is so enamored with. I am very sorry about what happened back in Okinawa. If it wasn't for me and my brother's fighting, you'd have not been sent into the hospital at all." The pink-haired vampire shook her head, and then smiled.

"No it isn't your fault at all, I tripped up and your brother was the one who did that to me. If anything I should thank you for helping Shō out with defeating him." The Heng prince nodded in reply, and then his features turned sly.

"Well then you are most certainly welcome. I can see why Shō is so madly in love with you. What was it that you told me Shō? That you needed her that badly, or what is something else that I heard you say?" Moka turned to face Shō with a blush on her face, but Shō's face was red for entirely different reasons.

"Sae, I told you what I meant and you're taking it way out of context!" Moka's face fell at that, and Shō saw this. "Moka you know that I need you, it's just what I said made it sound rather…dirty, and that's not what I was trying to convey, alright?" Moka smiled and then nodded to her beau.

"Oh Shō, I'm just poking some fun at you, besides I think I'm remembering more clearly what you said to me, but I'll think of it eventually. Besides, aren't you going to introduce me to this other lovely lady?" Shō nodded.

"Saevam, this is my…friend Kurumu. I told you about her before a bit while I was in your city, but I wanted you to actually get to meet her." Kurumu beamed at this, and then bowed to the Heng.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your Highness. I am Kurumu Kurono, and Shō is my Destined One! Also I have to ask, what was it that Shō told you that you can't remember?" Shō shot Saevam a look, and the Heng smiled at the Guyver.

"Oh silly me, I can't remember a thing. Oh well, and it is a pleasure to meet you as well Ms. Kurono. I am surprised that Mr. Fukamachi hasn't made a move to claim your heart as well considering your relationship with him." Moka's eyes widened at these words, but Kurumu nodded in agreement.

"I know right? He's so focused with Moka now, that I'm just second place, and I keep trying to tell him that polygamy is nothing new to any monster, but he seems to think so." Shō spoke next.

"Kurumu we've already talked about this, and I explained that I don't know how Moka feels about anyway of this sharing business I want to –" Shō was suddenly cut off when Moka grabbed his arm.

"If it makes you happy Shō." That was all Moka said, causing the other three to stare at the vampire. Suddenly the focus of attention, Moka began to shrink down. "What? What did I do?" Shō chuckled nervously.

"Well I don't really think this is the place to talk about any of this. Especially with Saevam around, we don't need to involve him in our personal lives." Saevam laughed and then slapped the Guyver on the back.

"Nonsense Shō! I love to help out another man, and I think I just remember what you had told me earlier. I was threatening to come and steal Moka from you right? As a joke that is!" He quickly clarified, "but then Mr. Hasty here shouts something I never will forget. I tell the man 'Simply one maiden can satisfy you can't they?' In reply Shō shouts out 'No they can't! Saevam I need them both!'" Moka and Kurumu's jaws dropped before they slowly turned to Shō, who was shaking nervously.

"I told you he would make it sound bad you guys! Moka you know that you're my girlfriend and when we said eternity, I meant it!" Kurumu's features fell at that sentence, until Shō spoke again. "But, Moka what you need to understand is that Kurumu is wonderful in many ways too. Sure I fell in love with you first, but I have done a lot of thinking over the past few months and Saevam is right. I can't live without either of you." Saevam's eyebrows went up, as did his respect for the Guyver.

"Wow Shō, I didn't know you had it in you. You are probably the only man alive who can say he silenced to women with one sentence." Shō looked at the Heng, but chuckled with him.

"Yeah, but boy is this going to be hard to figure out along the road. I really wish you could stay and help me out with this man, especially since I don't know how long these two will stay like this. I hope I didn't mhrmphmrpmh" Shō suddenly found himself on the ground with Kurumu's lips on his. The buxom succubus was actually crying.

"Oh Shō, I love you!" Kurumu cried into his chest. Moka knelt beside them and then looked at Shō.

"Shō, you know I love you too, but once Saevam is gone we, all three of us, need to have a talk about this relationship." Shō nodded and then helped Kurumu to her feet, as they both stood up.

"Sae if you still have time we can go check out the school together," Shō offered, but the Heng shook his head.

"No man, I think I've had enough fun for one day, but I'm glad I helped you three down the path to your little romance. I better be headed out. Later!" Saevam's legs were soon replaced with a mini tornado and he flew toward the tunnel. After a moment the prince was gone from their sight, most likely forever.

"Well he was a good friend while he lasted, but I'm sure we'll cross paths when he's the king someday. Do you girls want to talk about this later, or get it out of the way now?" Kurumu and Moka looked at one another and then Moka answered.

"I think it's best if we air all of this now, otherwise it will never get done." Shō nodded and then led the other two back to his dorm.

* * *

_Shō's dorm_

_Later that evening _

After a nice meal with Moka and Kurumu, they sat down and everyone just sat their awkwardly for a few moments. Shō looked between the two girls, but their eyes were both intently looking at him. _'Oh boy…well here goes nothing.' _

"Alright, well I guess since Saevam brought it to light I should say it for myself. Moka, Kurumu," both girls looked at him with a strong gaze, "I thought about it, and realized that I hold both of you very close to me. Granted that I have had a lot more time with Moka, Kurumu, but you and I have shared a few of our own moments together." Kurumu blushed at this. "Moka, I know that you and Kurumu got off to a rocky start, but I've seen you two grow as friends, and I'm really glad for that. You know how I feel about you, right?" Moka smiled at him finally and nodded.

"Endless Love, Shō, that's what you played for us that night. I know how you feel for me. Really though I haven't ruled out the impossibility of a shared relationship with Kurumu. Don't think I don't know how you see her. I catch you staring at her in class sometimes, Shō." Kurumu gave Shō a cute look, and the Guyver blushed.

"I guess that you are more perceptive than I give you credit for Moka, but I guess where I'm at is that I need to spend more time with Kurumu, because you're holding all my attention as it stands, and I can't say I have feelings for her, and then totally neglect her." Moka nodded in agreement.

"Shō," Kurumu piped up, "I understand how you feel about her I really do. Moka, when Shō looks at you when we're all hanging out or sometimes in the halls, he's lighting up the entire school because of you. This boy is madly in love with you, and what I'm trying to do is maybe just steal a tiny part of that love. He has a big heart; I know there's a piece for me in there somewhere."

"Kurumu, I really don't mind sharing Shō with you, I know that you are a wonderful person and I do consider you my friend. I know that the life span of a succubus is one of the few immortal ones alongside vampires, but without Shō's love you will die. I do not want you dying, and will not be responsible for him not being with you either. The decision really rests on Shō's shoulders now since it is he who must deal with us." Moka winked at her boyfriend, and Kurumu giggled. Shō smiled appreciatively at Moka, but then spoke again.

"Well I don't know about any of this, but I really care for you both, and I've only been with Moka for a week, and the only other girl I had dated before was my best friend's sister and we were like twelve at the time. What I'm trying to say is..." Shō got down next to Kurumu and the kissed her on the cheek. "Kurumu I can't say I love you just yet, because there's so much I want to know about you first, but will you give me the chance to get there?" Kurumu's eyes lit up and she hugged Shō.

"Yes Shō! I will! I hope that I can make you as happy as you make me!" Shō smiled at his now succubus girlfriend, and turned to face Moka, who blushed under his gaze. He moved and similarly kissed her cheek as well.

"Moka I really want to thank you for being some amazing about all of this. You…I love you, and I'm glad you're being so great about allowing my love for Kurumu to start and grow as well. But it's late enough as it is. I think we all should grab some shuteye, well goodnight girls." When neither of the girls made a move to leave Shō's face started turning red. "Wait…you_ both_ want to sleep here tonight?" The girls looked at one another and smiled slyly, and nodded. Shō thought quickly. "Well what about night clothes? You two can't sleep in your uniforms!" Thinking he had one, Shō suddenly saw Moka and Kurumu laugh.

"Oh Shō, we don't intend to, but we can't go back to our rooms at this late hour. Can't we just change in here?" Kurumu asked sultrily, as she played with the hem of her skirt. Shō turned red at that, and then turned to look at Moka for some support.

"Moka surely you should at least go and change first right?" Moka just smiled and nodded to the door. Shō arched a brow, before he remembered what that meant, but Moka and Kurumu were both already in the process of undressing. Kurumu stood before Shō in a rather racy and frilly blue bra and was also wearing a black thong. Moka was wearing her much more conservative pink panties and a white bra. Shō just stood there, frozen in hormonal turmoil.

"I think we broke him!" Kurumu giggled and Moka laughed too.

"W-wow…" was all Shō managed to get out, and the two girls blushed at that. "How did I manage to get not one…but two! _Two _of the most beautiful women on the planet?" Shō asked himself, and now his girls' faces were on fire.

"Well Shō, if you think that so much, why don't you join the party?" Kurumu said and she went behind him and slid off his jacket. Moka undid his school shirt. After a few moments, Shō was left standing there in only his school slacks.

"I think this will be fine for me tonight. Why don't we crawl into bed?" Shō suggested and he moved into his bed, Moka crawled over him, while Kurumu slid onto the other side of him. _'Okay…how am I not dead from the shock of this yet? I just hope that they don't "feel" my emotions tonight…oh God I couldn't stand that at all!' _Shō wailed in his mind. Suddenly he felt something soft touch the left side of his chest. Moka had rolled over onto her stomach to look at him, and she was straddling his body with hers. "Uhm are you okay Moka?" The vampire just smiled and nodded before snuggling into him. Kurumu followed suit and soon they two were fighting for the small country of Shō's body.

Kurumu finally moved enough onto Shō, and Shō's eyes widened in horror. Kurumu let out a small 'eep' as she rested on Shō's inner thigh, but then she smiled ever so slightly as she realized what it was. Moka's eyes widened as well as she realized what had happened and she shot Shō a dirty look, but he just smiled helplessly.

"Shō Fukamachi, you dirty boy, I didn't know you felt _that _way about us," Kurumu teased her Destined One, but Moka looked slightly upset.

"Shō, do you really want that right now?" Shō shot up in the bed causing Kurumu to fall backward onto the mattress, and he looked at her.

"What? N-no! That's not it, but I mean being with you two like this…how can I not get that way. I mean it's only natural, right?" Moka sighed and then muttered something about men, but smiled.

"Only you Shō…anyone else would be done…" Moka whispered and then she snuggled back into her beau. Kurumu grabbed onto Shō and put his arm over her, and when Moka had her eyes closed, winked at the boy. Shō had a confused look, until he realized Kurumu had placed his hand dangerously close her derrière. The boy gulped but then Kurumu just laid her head on his chest and sighed happily. _'These two are going to be the death of me yet…' _The Guyver thought, before the trio finally fell asleep, their relationship finally having found calmer waters.

* * *

**Well then that was probably one of the more racy things I've written (although I know it could be worse considering some of the lemons on this website), but hell they love one another so why not. I guess the only real significant things to note are Saevam is gone for the rest of this story, and the MokaxSho is now MokaxShoxKurumu. **

**Next chapter I finally bring in Yukari and it will mainly revolve around getting her character assimilated into the gang. I plan on having a little Kurumu/Shō fluff to get the ball rolling that direction, but I know it will be different than the romance scenes I do for Shō and Moka. One thing is I probably won't have Shō putting up with a lot of Yukari's loving him, and thus will have more of a brother/sister relationship for them, and same for her and Moka, sister-sister. I know this changes things up, but that's why they call it a fanfiction. **

**Lastly I am pulling this story and Towards Blue Skies out of hiatus, and will be updating the latter next. After that I will either have another chapter for this story or will introduce my Familiar of Zero/Guyver crossover. I am putting the Shuffle!/Guyver x-over on hold because I want to get ahold of some more reference material for Shuffle. Well that's all from me, until next time faithful readers.**

**~PI**


	7. Affirmation and a Vampire

**I'll save the author's notes for the end, it's been far too long, enjoy.**

* * *

_Yōkai Campus _

_A month later_

_ 'Shō Fukamachi, the Guyver I, the boy who destroyed Chronos, who was now in a somewhat odd relationship with two girls. At the age of seventeen, this young man had done and seen many things and had saved his planet on more than one occasion. Yet when faced with a situation like he was in now, he crumbled in the face of danger.' _

At least, that's what Shō had been thinking in his inner monologue, as he and a certain blue-haired succubus wandered over to a wall of insurmountable anxiety. As students moved to make room for the couple, all eyes were on this giant board. It was finally the time. The mid-term grades had been posted, and it had nearly all the 256 freshman were present at the unveiling. As Shō looked for his name among the ranks, a squeal from Kurumu indicated she found her ranking. Shō scanned the rows to see that Kurumu was ranked one-hundred-and-seventh in the total list.

"107, not bad Kurumu, it looks like that extra studying helped after all," Shō congratulated his girlfriend. The blue-haired girl smiled cutely at her boyfriend, and then scanned the boards for his name.

"Shō where's your name at? I don't see you in this section at all," the girl told the Guyver, which caused him to sweat-drop. He guided her gaze to the further to the left, and then pointed to his name. "Shō Fukamachi – 17. Aw come on, how are you that much smarter than me Shō?"

"I wasn't the one trying to take 'study breaks' all the time when Moka wasn't around," he teased the succubus. The girl flushed in remembrance, but then smiled smugly.

"Don't get too high and mighty on me, Shō. It looks like Moka beat you and me; see she's number thirteen on the list!" Sure enough the sign four spots about Shō's plate read 'Moka Akashiya – 13.' Shō just shrugged passively and then started looking around for the vampire. _'I wonder where she's at this morning.' _Kurumu knew what Shō was doing as well and quickly tried to retain his focus only on her. "Hey Shō, why don't you and I grab some breakfast before second period starts, first has been cancelled today anyway because of the tests."

"Sure, that sounds great Kurumu, let's get a move on then," Shō answered. The couple started moving away from the crowd to go get their morning food. _'What an idiot I am…I already start looking for Moka first thing in the morning even after I tell Kurumu I'd try to focus on her more often as well…'_

* * *

_A few minutes earlier – With Moka_

As Moka wandered through the crowd of students she continuously scanned the boards for her test grades. She passed the middle board and noted Kurumu's scores. _'Well it looks like her studying actually paid off. I wonder where Shō is at…' _The girl continued through the crowd until she spotted Shō and Kurumu looking at the boards. Moka spotted Shō's name and saw that he was ranked 17th. _'Wow that's great! I'll be sure to have something to congratulate him with when I see him next.' _Slowly scanning for her own name she found it and squealed aloud. _'I got thirteenth!' _Other male students noticed this too and began shouting out random compliments to the vampire, causing her to blush. Moka was going to make her way over Shō and Kurumu, but she already saw them slinking away through the crowd, Shō being tugged along by Kurumu. _'Oh well…I guess I do owe her some time with him.' _Moka thought sadly, but some loud talking caught her attention and she looked over to where the commotion was coming from.

It appeared that one of the class representatives and his friends were causing trouble for a small child. Moka wandered ever closer to listen in on the conversation between the other monsters.

"…it looks like you're number one again, Ms. Sendo, congratulations. Although it shouldn't surprise me, seeing as you are in our class even though you are only eleven. But please don't let it go to your head, because in my eyes you are nothing more than an immature, little brat who still wreaks of her mother's milk," the older teen said to the child.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked tentatively, confusion and fear creeping into her voice as she asked the question. The young man sneered at the girl.

"What the big idea wearing that outfit too? It completely defies the school rules!" The girl was garbed in a rather large witch's hat with a pentagram button on it, the regular skirt of all female students, yellow stockings, a dark plum shirt that covered a red undershirt, and a white pattered cloak. The older student grabbed the girl by the head and she wailed in protest.

"Kya! Pl-please stop!" But it seemed no one was moving to help her. The class representative continued his bullying.

"As the class representative, the mere sight of you gives me a headache. After all your true form is a witch is it not? The very thought of that is disgusting!" This caused the girl to leer at the older student in anger, and then a small snap sounded out. A small rock had been magically picked up and thrown into the back of the representative's head.

"Ah, you deserved that!" the younger girl taunted, which sent the teen into a rage.

"What the hell did you just do to me?" he demanded of her, and he moved to strike the small child. Moka, having been watching this exchange for the last few moments, decided to act and jumped in front of the representative.

"Stop," the pink-haired vampire shouted at the teen, "I know that I have nothing to do with this, but please stop using violence towards girls!" There was a shocked look upon the young witch's face as her savior leered at the class representative. The young man looked torn on what to do. Finally he turned to his friends.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here. You better remember this, Yukari!" With that the class rep and his friends decided to leave before Moka got serious. As they walked away, Moka turned to face the young witch.

"Yukari, was it? Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" Yukari slowly shook her head, and Moka smiled, relieved that the girl was not injured. Yukari suddenly latched onto the vampire.

"Thank you_ so_ much for saving me! I'm Yukari Sendo, and I love you Moka!" the young witch cried aloud. The vampire was taken aback by the hug, but she smiled warily at the young girl.

"It's no problem, but why don't we go and try and find my friends, then we can all get properly acquainted." Yukari nodded to this, and was led away by the vampire.

* * *

_Elsewhere on campus – with Shō and Kurumu _

As the couple finished eating their morning meal, they soon saw Moka wandering around the campus with a young girl in tow. Shō looked over to Kurumu, who just snorted.

"It looks like she has a new friend, Shō, which means maybe I get a bit more time to have you all to myself," Kurumu winked. The young man blushed a bit, but smiled at the succubus.

"I really have enjoyed spending more time with you Kurumu, and I hope we can more, but I think we should go see if Moka needs any help, okay?" The succubus pouted slightly, but gave into her boyfriend, as they threw away their trash and went to greet the vampire. As the couple neared Moka, Shō called out to her.

"Moka, hey!" The young vampire lighted up at the call of her boyfriend and rushed over to Kurumu and him. Moka embraced Shō into a full on hug, and he reciprocated the action. He heard Kurumu scoff a little at the contact, but then she let out a little 'eep' as Shō pulled her in as well. The succubus blushed at his inclusion of her, but the trio suddenly was brought back to reality as a Yukari cleared her throat.

"Who are you people?" the young witch asked Shō and Kurumu. Shō looked down at the Yukari and smiled.

"I'm Shō Fukamachi, and this is my girlfriend Kurumu Kurono," Shō introduced he and Kurumu, who smiled at the title he had given her. Moka's brow furrowed at that though.

"She's not your only girlfriend, you know," Moka teased her boyfriend. Yukari's eyes widened at this, and she glared at Shō.

"So you're Moka's boyfriend too?" Shō nodded. "B-but I want to date Moka! You can have the cow-chest, but give me Moka!" Kurumu's mouth dropped at the insult the young witch had just dished out. Shō was angry as well.

"What did you just call me you little brat?" Kurumu growled out at the little witch, who just ignored her, and then she grabbed Moka by the hand, and got on her knees.

"Every time I saw you in class from across the hall, I feel in love with you a bit more, but after you saved me from those creeps my heart was made up…please go out with me Moka! Would it be that bad, to date someone like me?" The trio's mouths dropped at this, and then Kurumu and Shō looked at Moka, who was stuttering.

"Err…umm as a friend…?" The vampire ventured, which seemed to do it for the witch.

"Yay I'm _so happy!_"

_In the halls – Later_

As Moka was walking from her third class to meet up with Shō, she suddenly felt someone behind her. She was about to turn around; when she felt a pair of hands suddenly grab her bosom. Moka cried out in fright, as she turned to see Yukari playing with her chest.

"Wow, they're even bigger than they look!" The girl cried out, causing more than a few people to stop and look at the display. Moka started blushing from the contact with the young witch.

"Y-Yukari what are you doing? Stop this is embarrassing," Moka tried to scold her young friend, but Yukari ignored her protests as she continued her hands-on treatment of the poor vampire.

* * *

_With Shō _

As Shō waited for Moka to get out of her class, he was seated in the cafeteria chatting away with Gin, before he started wondering where his girlfriend was.

"Fukamachi, are you even listening to me?" the club president asked the Guyver. Shō nodded absentmindedly, before he got up.

"I'm sorry Gin, but I need to go look for Moka, can we pick this up later?" Gin just sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Make it soon; I need your article about the exams by the end of the week, Shō." With that the boy headed out to find his vampire. After a few minutes of walking down the halls, Shō heard a clamor and rushed to see what the matter was. What he came upon, was one Yukari Sendo feeling his girlfriend up. Moka looked up and saw him standing there, and he rushed over to the two girls.

"What on earth are you doing, Yukari?" Shō yelled at the small girl. The witch huffed in annoyance, but detached from the vampire, much to her relief, and then marched up to Shō and glared at him.

"Oh Shō Fukamachi," the girl started saying in a rather condescending tone. "Please don't get in our way. There wasn't much on you in the school records; you just suddenly appeared here one day. I know you're smart, but Moka and I are smarter. You seem to be the only one of your race that is attending Yōkai, but even then I have never heard of a 'Guyver' before. As far as I'm concerned, you aren't worthy of Moka at all! That's why I'm declaring war on you!" Shō stared at her, until she pulled out a magical wand. It was a simple thing; the top was bent in the shape of a heart with a floating star in the middle.

"What on earth…" Shō trailed off as a sudden rustling sounded from behind him. He turned and his face was almost comical as brooms and other cleaning supplies erupted from a closet and flew toward him at an alarming rate. Moka paled as her boyfriend was suddenly being attacked janitorial supplies, all the while Yukari was laughing.

"I'll use my magic all day to fend off boys from getting too close to my Moka! 'Cuz I'm a witch!" Moka looked over at the small girl and just sweat dropped, meanwhile Shō was busy trying to fend off the demonic cleaning supplies. He shot the girl an annoyed look.

"Isn't it against school rules to tell us what kind of monster you are?" The girl just stuck her tongue out at him, and he growled. Further away watching the entire scene were a few guys hidden in the shadows. One was impatiently tapping his foot on the ground and let out a disgruntled noise. He signaled to his two companions to leave…

* * *

_Infirmary – Shō & Kurumu _

_A while later_

"Yukari, huh?" Kurumu asked her boyfriend as she applied a bandage to Shō's face. Shō nodded slightly in annoyance, and then he sighed exasperatedly.

"Yeah…she's a total pain in my side. She's been attacking me with possessed inanimate objects or summoning those golden washtubs and dropping them on my head. I have club work that I need to take care of with Moka, but every time I try to talk with her, there's Yukari, whipping around some magic and attacking me," Shō complained to his girlfriend. Kurumu put her hand on his shoulder.

"Shō it'll be alright, although I have heard some rumors about that girl. Even though she's some girl genius or whatever, it sounds like she's just a selfish little brat. I heard she's always playing pranks on people, and everyone in her class despises her."

"Really? I wonder why?" Shō asked dryly, causing Kurumu to giggle. His face then softened as he looked at the succubus. "Thank you for patching me up, Kurumu, it means a lot." The blue-haired girl blushed slightly, and smiled.

"Oh it's nothing, Shō, anytime," she responded, before she leaned over and kissed the Guyver on the cheek. Shō smiled back at her, and then pulled her into his embrace, which surprised Kurumu. She nestled into him, and they sat contentedly for a few moments. As the couple sat together, a small witch perched outside of the window and pulled something from her cloak. _'This will show that boy to meddle with my Moka! My warawara doll will take control of his body, and then I'll be in control!'_ Yukari inserted a piece of paper with Shō's name on in into the doll, and then moved its little arms.

As Kurumu nestled into her boyfriend, she suddenly 'eeped' as Shō tumbled backward and began punching himself in the face.

"Shō what in the world are you doing?" Kurumu asked worriedly, but Shō's reply was muffled by his own fist. "What?"

"I said, it's not me!" Shō shouted as he was flung about by some unseen force, and he collided with Kurumu, and they tumbled into a heap. Shō blushed at the position they were in, but Kurumu didn't notice until Shō's hands shot forward and grabbed onto her bosom. She squealed in a combination of embarrassment and pleasure. Shō's face turned beet red, as he continued his 'massage', and then he paled when he heard a very distinct voice clear her throat.

Shō looked up to see Moka standing there, and a rather dark aura radiating from her. She stared hard at her rival and her boyfriend, who still was rather hands on with Kurumu.

"So, you decided to use your charm on him after all?" Moka said accusingly to Kurumu, who jumped up and got into Moka's face.

"You know darn well, that I wouldn't do such a thing again! Shō just suddenly pounced me, and who am I to say no..," Kurumu blushed and trailed off. Moka looked over to Shō was had since seemed to regain control of his body. He was about to reply until they all heard laughter coming from outside the window. Shō poked his head out and much to his disdain; Yukari was underneath, still laughing.

"You think you're pretty funny, don't you?" Shō asked the young girl impatiently. The witch looked up and just let out a small 'uh-oh.'

* * *

_A bit later_

The four were gathered outside, with both Kurumu and Shō glaring at Yukari as she hid behind Moka's back.

"We really need to do something about this girl, she's starting to get under my skin," Shō said heatedly while casting a dark glare at the young witch. In response, she stuck her tongue out at the Guyver. _'Why that little…' _Shō thought.

"Now, now Shō calm down…" Moka started, but Shō cut her off.

"No Moka, you're way too easy on her. She's insulted Kurumu, injured me more than a few times, and took _control of my body_! She made me do things to Kurumu!" Kurumu coughed a bit at that.

"Nothing I didn't enjoy…" she muttered, to which Shō looked at her pleadingly.

"The point is, she's a bother to everyone, and the only way to get it through her skull is for you to tell her Moka!" Moka looked at the ground, torn between her boyfriend and the young witch.

"I suppose, but…" Moka began to say, but Yukari had heard enough.

"A bother? Even to Moka?" The girl asked with tears welling up in her eyes. Shō stomped his foot on the ground.

"Even if Yukari hangs out with just you, Moka, then won't she lose all her other friends, and end up totally alone?" Moka looked sadly at the young girl, and shot Shō a disarming look.

"I don't mind, after all I am a genius!" the young witch said proudly. "I'm sorry, but I don't want such low-ability friends anyway." Shō rolled his eyes, and Kurumu huffed.

"Why would we want to be friends with a brat like you anyway shorty?" Kurumu growled at the young witch. "All you do is cause people pain, so why don't you just do us all a favor and leave us alone!"

"It doesn't matter…I've always been alone…" The three others were taken aback by this.

"Yukari…" Shō said softly, instantly feeling the guilt from what he had said. Kurumu grabbed his arm, and sighed. Suddenly a giant washtub fell from the air and knocked Shō to the ground.

"Ahaha! I gotcha!" Yukari taunted the Guyver, before she started to run away. Shō drug himself up from the ground.

"Get back here!" Shō prepared to shoot off after the girl, but Moka ran in front of her boyfriend, with an angry look upon her face.

"Wait, it's awful for you to be mad at her, Shō!" Moka shouted at him, which actually made him stall for a moment.

"Why are you mad at me?" Shō yelled back indignantly. "Why don't you just leave her alone, Moka?!"

* * *

_Elsewhere on campus – with Yukari_

_'I don't mind being alone, who needs that stupid Shō and his stupid girlfriends? I hear what the people say…everyone thinks I should just leave this stupid academy. Well I'll show them someday…'_ Yukari was suddenly brought back to reality as she collided with a teen in a white dress shirt.

"Ah, idiot, why don't you watch where you're going?" Yukari shouted at the person who ran into her. She looked up in surprise as she saw her class representative, Tadashi Wanibuchi, staring down at her in disgust.

"You are the one that bumped into me, Yukari," he spat at her, "how rude. You are a damn shame to this academy." He got extremely close to her face, and she could smell his foul breath.

"What do you mean…?" Yukari asked tentatively, eyeing the space around her, but she saw that Tadashi's two friends were blocking her escape.

"Do you remember when you disgraced me in front of all of those other students earlier? I will never forgive you for that, you disgusting little witch." A forked tongue snaked its way out of his mouth. "I've been waiting to get you alone all day…"

* * *

_Back with Shō, Moka & Kurumu_

"Why don't you just forget about Yukari, Moka? She's really made Kurumu and me suffer a lot as it is! Why is it you're just taking her side over ours? Doesn't what we have, have any weight in this at all?" Shō shouted at the vampire. He instantly shut up, realizing what he had just called into question. Kurumu even shot Shō a disapproving glance, before backing away ever so slowly as Moka flustered in anger.

"It's not like that! Why can't you understand her feelings? Don't you feel sorry for her at all? And how could you ever, _ever_ call my love for you into question like that? If you are really that dense Shō Fukamachi, then maybe we should just take a break!" Moka yelled at him, before she stormed away from the other two, slamming a door.

"Moka…" Shō muttered after her, but she obviously didn't hear it. Kurumu went over to the Guyver and grabbed his arm gently.

"That was really stupid, Shō," she chastised him. Shō just looked at her and gave her a look.

"Don't you think I know that, Kurumu? I just called into question her love for me…and now she wants to take a break? What does that even mean?" The Guyver asked, already knowing full well what it meant. "Kurumu…you're not mad at me too are you?"

"I'm not mad; just…I don't know Shō. You really upset Moka, and while I should be elated that I might have you all to myself, but I'm not. I feel bad for her and you, but I think I know where Moka is coming from…"

"You do?" Shō asked, sounding desperate now to try and make things right with Moka.

"Well, witches are one of the hated races, or at least that's what I've heard."

"Hated races? What do you mean, Kurumu?" Kurumu put her hand to her chin and thought for a few moments before she dove into an explanation.

"Well let's see. You know it's hard to tell whether a witch is a pure _yōkai_ like you or I, or if they are really a human with special abilities." '_Right pure like you and me' _Shō grimaced, sooner or later, Kurumu would learn the truth about him, but he couldn't tell her, not yet. "Long ago, they were called 'boundary beings', meaning that they were connected to both the human and supernatural worlds. Today, they are called half-breeds and are discriminated against!"

"Wow…I had no idea that Yukari's people were hated so much. God I feel awful for the way I yelled at her, now…" Kurumu smiled at her boyfriend's reaction to all this.

"Well at least I know you don't hate them, Shō, you're too kindhearted! But on top of all that, the witches are hated by humans too! Apparently in the middle ages, they were hunted down and burned for practicing their magic."

"So, maybe until now, she really had been all alone," Shō said quietly, "well we should go find her and at least try and make right, and maybe we can all be friends." Shō grabbed Kurumu's hand and gave it a small squeeze, before they walked off to go and find Yukari.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

"Kya!" Yukari cried out, as she was sent flying into another tree. "Why class representative?" The older teen laughed deeply, before he began transforming. His features became more reptilian, and his pupils became slits. In a quick-flash he, along with his two friends, suddenly turned into lizardmen.

"So disgusting," Tadashi growled out at the witch, "you witches are such disgusting creatures. Understand, we have no need for a girl like you in our class. I think I should do this academy a favor, and end you once and for all!" The giant lizard lunged for Yukari, who raised her wand up in defense. Tadashi's massive steel-trap of a mouth crunched through the small weapon, and crushed it into pieces.

"Ah my wand! If I don't have that I can't use magic…" She trembled with her back against the tree. The three lizardmen laughed loudly, and one of the subordinates turned to Tadashi.

"What should with do with her now?" he asked. The other subordinate's eyes gleamed in hunger, and he snapped his jaws.

"Let's eat her. The fog is thick, so no one will ever know."

"That sounds good to me! We should eat her up!" Tadashi roared, as he sprang at the young witch, who screamed in terror. The pounding of footsteps interrupted the lizardman, and he turned to see a girl standing a few yards away.

"Stop! Get your hands off of her right now!" A firm voice rang out. Tadashi cursed his luck, before he turned to face his new visitor.

"Ah so it's you again, Moka Akashiya. I'm sorry we can't play right now, you've caught us at a rather bothersome time…" Moka stood firm against the teen's words, but while everyone was focused on Moka, Yukari called out to her.

"Run, please Moka, run or you'll be eaten! Forget about me and run!" But Moka shook her head toward the witch.

"It's alright. I'll put myself on the line for you, Yukari! Don't act so tough, it's okay to ask when you can't do something on your own!" Yukari emitted a 'huh', which prompted Moka to continue. "Be honest! You say you love me, right? But what you really need is someone to be kind to you. And aren't you always playing pranks because you want someone to pay attention to you?"

"What are you talking about Moka? Hurry up and get out of here!" Moka moved toward the young witch slightly, and smiled.

"I understand, you've always been alone haven't you, Yukari? It was tough, wasn't it?" Yukari stared at the vampire in confusion, but still felt that she was connecting with the older teen. "I, too, used to always be alone! That's why I want to help you; that's why I could never leave you alone, Yukari!" Tadashi sneered at the moment between the two girls.

"What are you blathering about? Are you trying to insult us by ignoring us, you arrogant vampire?" As Tadashi moved to close the gap between Moka and himself, there was a low rumbling in the distance. Seconds later a colossal beam of energy consumed the gap between the lizardmen and Moka. All four of the monsters turned their heads as the beam engulfed the turf between them, and when the light died down, they looked around and saw a giant trench in its place. "What the hell was that?"

"_That_ was a warning shot," a distorted voice called out from above the four. The lead lizardman looked up to see a steel-blue being floating in mid-air above them. A few seconds later, Kurumu flew up next to the being.

"Will you ever wait for me, Shō? You know I can't fly nearly as fast as you!" The Guyver rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, Kurumu, but I had to do something. These bastards were about to attack Yukari and Moka." Shō and Kurumu descended next to Moka, and in the distraction Yukari slipped from Tadashi's grasp and managed to stand behind the trio. Shō looked over to Moka. "Moka…about earlier…"

"Already forgotten, Shō, especially when you saved us with your giant beam or whatever that was, I didn't know you could use such power attacks."

"I normally don't resort to my mega-smashers, but it got their attention," Shō replied with a grin, which no one could see. He turned to Yukari. "Let me help you too, Yukari. So don't ever think you're alone anymore. You've got me, Moka, and Kurumu to help you out, okay?" The girl nodded slightly, still shocked.

"Are you going to keep ignoring us all day, Fukamachi, or man up and fight?" Tadashi growled out to the Guyver, who just laughed. "Don't take me lightly you weakling, I'll make mince-meat out of you!" Tadashi opened his mouth wide and lunged. Shō braced himself against the ground and grabbed the powerful jaws and threw Tadashi to the wayside. The other two lizardmen followed their leader's advance and attacked. Shō jumped backwards to Moka, and she nodded. He grabbed the rosary from her neck and pulled.

In an overwhelming flash of light and energy, the Inner Moka was released upon the battlefield. She eyed Shō, who was already suited up, and then took a look at the other two lizardmen who were frozen in fear at the sight of her.

"I'll take Tadashi," Shō said to Kurumu and Moka, the silver-haired vampire slightly scoffing at him.

"You leave me the scraps, while you take the main prize, Shō? Do you doubt my powers already?"

"No, but the bastard was about to eat Yukari, and attack you…well the other you. You can have what's left if you really want. Just handle the other two, okay? Kurumu, can you fly Yukari to safety?" Kurumu nodded, and grabbed the witch, despite her protests, and then took off.

Moka took a long, bored look at the two weaker lizardmen, and sighed. '_That damn man, and his pride. I'm surprised he isn't a vampire when people threaten his friends.'_ The two lizardmen rushed the vampire, but she neatly back-flipped over them, and landed behind them.

"Pathetic monsters…after all, you are the kind of garbage that can only wield power over weaker beings! Know your place!" Moka round-house kicked one into a tree and knocked him out cold. The other lizardman cowered in fear of the vampire, and Moka smiled in malice. "Good-bye." He met sweet black bliss.

* * *

_With Shō _

As Shō landed near where Tadashi had crashed, he kept his guard up. There was a small crater in the ground, but no lizardman to match. The sensory organs on Shō's helm flared in response to danger, and Shō ducked underneath the surprise attack of the class representative.

"Sneaky sneaky," Shō mockingly chastised the lizardman. Tadashi growled at the Guyver and lunged. Shō engaged his arm-blades and slashed at the monster. The lizardman howled in pain as he was cut, but he managed to swipe at Shō, causing the Guyver to spin about and crash into a large boulder. The lizardman rushed the Guyver and tackled him, sending both sprawling. Shō got to his feet, and fired his sonic-oscillators at Tadashi. The monster plowed through the waves like it was nothing, and grabbed Shō by his face and slammed him into the ground.

"Lizards are immune to high-frequency assaults!" Shō growled, but then just smirked.

"It's not like that's my only attack," he told the lizardman, before he activated his head-beam, searing the monster's hand. Tadashi snarled in pain, and then punched Shō with his other hand.

"Bastard, you are even worse than those damn witches." Shō jumped into a flying kick, and sent Tadashi to the ground again. Shō grabbed the monster by his shirt collar and flung him into the same boulder. "You are persistent though!"

"Will you ever give up?" Shō asked as he fired his head-beam at the lizardman, causing him to roar in pain. Shō activated his pressure cannon and struck the spot before the monster's feet, and sent him flying. Shō jumped into the air and landed on top of the beast. "Give?" The monster pushed the Guyver from on top of him, and began clawing at Shō's face. It did nothing to faze the Guyver, as Shō punched the lizardman in the gut.

Tadashi doubled over in pain, and Shō axe-handled the monster's back, sending him into the ground. In a flurry of motion, Shō landed well over a dozen punches at the lizardman, but the thing still ceased to give up. _'When will this end?'_ Shō thought, as he continued to strike the monster. Tadashi grabbed Shō's arm and whipped the Guyver over his back, causing Shō to make an imprint in the ground.

"I can take much harder hits than that boy. You see, my scales are legendary for their hardness, and I am the only lizardman in this school with them!" Shō just rolled his eyes. _'So he wants harder hits, huh? I guess I could entertain him and bust out something new…'_ The control medal on Shō's forehead gleamed a brilliant azure, and then what appeared to be two silver-orbs appeared in the inner arms of the Guyver suit, one on each arm. They emitted light in sync with the control medal, and Shō charged the lizardman, and struck him with a right hook. The entire arm hummed with blue energy, and when it collided with the monster, he went flying back. Shō ran next to the spot he had landed.

"That hard enough?" For good measure, the boy axe-handled the beast into the ground, but not realizing his own strength, Shō had noticed he had thrust the beast nearly ten feet below the surface. _'Woops…' _Shō heard a faint groan, and then nodded in satisfaction as he released the armor and ran back to Moka.

* * *

_A few minutes later_

After Shō had caught up with and resealed Moka, the couple ran back to the school and found Kurumu sitting and talking with Yukari. Kurumu dashed up from her spot, and tackled into Shō.

"Shō, Moka, are you guys alright?" Kurumu asked worriedly, and Shō answered her with a smile.

"Yes, we're fine, thank you for taking care of her, Kurumu," he replied and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Yukari got up from her spot, and began to walk away. Shō got up and walked over to her at a quicker pace, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Why…?" was all the witch said.

"Why what?" Shō asked her, and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"After I did such horrible things, why did you come to save me?" Shō looked at her with soft eyes and smiled. _I wonder if this is what a little sister is like. _

"Because it's what friends are for. You aren't alone anymore Yukari," Shō said smiling at her. The girl looked at him and the tears began to well up faster now.

"You…um…fa…hm…" Yukari tried to get out, but in the end she burst into tears, and Shō fell on his butt from the sudden emotional outburst. He quickly tried to console the young girl, when Moka appeared at his side, and she and the young witch hugged.

* * *

_Later that night _

After a long day Shō entered his room and utterly collapsed on the bed. _Wow, what a long day…I still can't believe that the Guyver responded to my urge of powers, it seems like…I'm more in sync with it, both times I had new powers…they were from Gigantic. Oh well, if only I could use the pressure cannon to make a rift to teleport back to my world…but then again…do I really want that? I've been in this world for nearly a year and started here only a few months ago, and there hasn't been any trouble at all. I couldn't just up and leave Kurumu or Moka either…but what good am I doing this world by just sitting at this school? I guess if there was real danger…I would know…' _

Suddenly Kurumu came through the door and roused Shō from his thoughts. He looked over at her questioningly, and she smiled slightly.

"How are you doing, Shō?" Kurumu asked him, and he sat up inviting her to sit down with him. "I just wanted to come see how you were."

"I'm doing fine, actually I'm doing a lot better now that all this is behind us, but still there's something that's been gnawing at me…" Shō admitted slowly.

"Which is what?" Kurumu asked him earnestly, Shō took her hand, and sighed.

"I don't know about a lot of things now Kurumu, but one thing is definitely my feelings for you, and even though I don't know what's going to happen in the future, I know for now that my place is here with you and Moka." Kurumu smiled at that.

"Where is all of this coming from, Shō?" she asked. _'It's not that I don't like this side of Shō…but why now?' _

"Well, I was just thinking about home, and how I haven't had even the slightest call of trouble from there. It just seems all too surreal you know? I mean don't get me wrong or anything, there is trouble around here, but it's just day-to-day stuff that we can handle no problem…I just feel that something big is going to happen, because in my experience nothing like this lasts forever."

"Well, that's all the more reason to live in the moment and surround yourself with people that care about you," Kurumu replied, and to prove the literal meaning of her words she engulfed Shō in a hug.

"Kurumu, I know that I haven't been the best boyfriend…but I am glad I've gotten to balance my time with you more fairly, but it just seems like it isn't enough…"

"Shō Fukamachi, shush. You are the most amazing guy I have ever met, and I know that you were not used to this whole 'two girlfriend' dating, but I know that you're trying. I just enjoy every moment I'm with you, no matter if I'm your focus or not…although I love being the center of your attention…" Kurumu blushed, and Shō laughed slightly.

"It's hard for you not to be, being only a few inches from my face, but it's a sight that I love," Shō started, "but the real thing, I love…is you Kurumu." Kurumu's grip on him suddenly went tight on Shō's body, and then she spoke.

"I-I love you too…just what prompted you to tell me this…?" Shō rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"Well I was just thinking of you…and then you showed up, and…blame the moment," was all he said.

"Blame it for what?" she asked, and then she pulled him into a kiss. Shō felt her tender lips upon his, and Kurumu sighed in pleasure as he reciprocated a little harder. The two held it for a while longer, and then parted. Kurumu planted her forehead against Shō's. "You know…when you were talking with Yukari…you would make a great father, Shō…"

"W-what? What do you mean?" Shō sputtered in surprise, which caused the girl to giggle.

"Oh…it just makes my heart throb when I see you acting kind," the succubus told her boyfriend. "However…I think that we should call it a night, but can I crash in here, it's too late for me to make it to the girl's dorms."

"I know…you purposely came just before curfew, didn't you?" Shō asked with a grin, and then Kurumu just nodded playfully. "Well I don't care, you've bunked in here before, just please don't shower with the door open like last time…I don't need another heart attack."

"Oh, tell me with a straight face that you didn't enjoy it," she said with a wink. Shō just rolled his eyes before he shed his shirt and opted to sleep in pants, while Kurumu shed almost everything, sleeping only in her bra and panties, but somehow Shō had gotten used to that. _'Actually…I don' think I'll ever get used to that…'_Shō thought as he eyed his girlfriend over. "Quit staring at me, you'll make me blush…"

"Sorry, I just…wow, I mean…goodnight Kurumu…" Shō said, as he crawled into his bed, but he felt Kurumu join him, and just smiled inwardly.

"Night Shō," she whispered, "I love you…"

"You too," Shō whispered back, and they fell asleep.

* * *

_The following morning_

"So did you and Shō have a good night, Kurumu?" Moka asked her rival/friend as they walked from first period. Kurumu blushed. _'How had she known?'_

"Yes, we did," was all she said, but Moka knew better.

"And…?" Moka asked, dragging out the word, Kurumu blushed deeper this time and whispered.

"He told me he loved me…" Moka looked back at her, and brought her into a hug.

"That's so great!" Moka gushed, and Kurumu smiled back.

"Yeah I know! And now that Yukari is turning around too, I think the future doesn't look too bad. I mean I heard she apologized in front of her whole class for pulling pranks. Everyone is a bit more thoughtful and it seems she's becoming a bit more sociable."

"That's great; she's really growing up…" Moka trailed off as the two entered the classroom.

"Moka?" Kurumu asked the vampire, until she saw the sight Moka had.

"Shō I love you!" Yukari cried as she was hugging Shō. Both Moka and Kurumu looked on in shock, at the sight.

"Yukari?" They asked simultaneously. The young witch detached herself from Shō and made her way over to the two girls to greet them.

"Oh good morning, I was just admitted to the newspaper club today! So please help me alright?"

"Wait, you're in our club now?" Kurumu asked in puzzlement, and Yukari nodded.

"It's just that I love Moka, so much," and Shō rolled his eyes, knowing full well where this was headed. "And then I fell in love with Shō too!"

"_What?_" Moka asked the young witch. Yukari beamed with childish delight, and nodded.

"Anyway now we can all be lovey-dovey together!"

"Wait Yukari!" Moka shouted.

"This could be worse…" Shō muttered as he ran from Yukari with Moka. _'Yes…the future looks good indeed…' _Kurumu thought sarcastically as she ran to join in the fun, and to pull that little squirt off of her man.

* * *

_**Well it's been a couple months, but I hope that this satisfies you guys. If you haven't checked out Fated Death, I think that it will become a pretty good story, and if you're reading this because you read it, well thanks! **_

_**Let's see, nothing else to really pounce on news-wise. Towards Blue Skies is on halt for a while…I just need to really get some storyboarding done with that one…it always seems to be the case for original characters. I'm just stuck with Elijah right now, and don't know where to go with him. Fated Death and this might be my only two stories for a few more chapters, but I will not forget "Towards Blue Skies" I don't think drake would let me…anyways farewell and until next time!**_


End file.
